


If your Dear Heart is Wounded my Wild Heart Bleeds with Yours

by EmJayAnders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Nicole Haught, Hufflepuff Waverly Earp, Post Hogwarts AU, Quidditch Player Nicole Haught, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin Wynonna Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJayAnders/pseuds/EmJayAnders
Summary: Waverly Earp has waited for her Hogwarts letter since she was 6 years old and she shipped her older sister Wynonna off to the school. Now 11, she finally receives her letter and sets off on a journey of magic, self-discovery and growing up alongside her best friend Nicole Haught.--------In other words the Wayhaught Hogwarts AU that sees Waverly and Nicole through 7 years of friendship, mishaps, and magic.





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this fic last year just after Season 1 ended but I lost my way with it a bit and finally came back to it when Season 2 started. I'm aiming for a chapter per year however if they seem crowded I'll probably split them up into two, anyway here's the first chapter and the first year of Wayhaught at Hogwarts. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter One- First Year

 

Waverly Earp remembered her sister’s 11th birthday as if it had only occurred the day before and not 6 years ago. Wynonna had raced down the stairs past her and Gus straight out the front door and wrenched open the mailbox. Gus had gazed knowingly out of the window while Waverly scrambled up onto the couch to try and see her sister who was jumping for joy in their front yard. Wynonna scurried up the front steps and flung herself through the door into the living room. “I got in!” She screeched “I got in!” Gus gave her a wide smile and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Waverly didn’t really see what all the fuss was about.

6 years later and Waverly was experiencing the same excitement her sister had that morning as she lay in bed wide awake- simply waiting for the tell-tale signs of Gus moving around her room so that she could run downstairs and see if her letter had arrived.

6 years of researching Hogwarts; its professors, its history, all of its courses and every damn thing she could find out. 6 years of hoping she would get her letter. 6 years of waiting finally over.

Hopefully.

Cause there it was again; the doubt. The years she had spent filling her mind with knowledge of Hogwarts had also been occupied by the almost overwhelming fear that it was all for nought, that she wouldn’t be accepted or even worse; that she wasn’t a witch.

Either way, she would find out this morning. A small clatter sounded from the room adjacent to Waverly’s signalling that Gus had awoken. A grin spread across her features and she flung the covers back, swinging her legs over the side of the bed before racing to her door. Upon opening it she locked eyes with Gus who smiled that very same smile from 6 years ago, only this time rather than being directed at Wynonna, it was directed at her. “Go on kid, go and check.” Waverly grinned wider, briefly wrapping her arms around Gus’ waist before scurrying down the stairs and out the front door.

The hot earth burned her bare feet as she ran out to the mailbox but the feeling was overpowered by the cacophony of anxiety, joy, and fear swirling in her chest. Her heart raced as she opened the mailbox slowly, carefully, as if the contents were volatile. Waverly reached inside and she thumbed the crisp envelope within. The young girl refused to let her hopes rise too high- maybe it was just a birthday card? A breath rattled throughout her ribcage as she pulled the mail out. The green ink on the envelope was enough to make her heart soar. Waverly turned it over in her hands and ghosted a finger across the wax seal bearing the four noble Hogwarts houses before carefully breaking it and opening out the letter within.

Her eyes crinkled as another grin cracked her face, she turned to see Gus and Wynonna standing in the doorway of the homestead.

“I’m going to Hogwarts!”

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

Waverly thought that her birthday had been the best day of her life but as she tried to take in the entirety of Diagon Alley she began to reassess her harsh decision. The bustling people, crowded shops and the overall feeling of life in the wizarding world she was currently experiencing was beginning to seem like the better day.

Three hours of shopping done Gus, Wynonna and Waverly sat outside an ice cream parlour and enjoyed some unusually flavoured sundaes. Almost all of Waverly’s supplies had been bought, all that was left was a wand and, if Gus allowed it, a familiar.

“Now I believe it’s time we got you a wand don’t you think?” Wynonna grinned down at her sister, twirling her own in the air in front of her.

They made their way down the alley and turned into a rickety old building with a sign that read ‘Ollivander’s Wands’. The three stepped through the doorway and Waverly sucked in a breath of wonder; shelves filled with boxes upon boxes of wands littered the walls around them. She spun around, trying to take in as much of the shop as she could before Gus steered her over to the counter where an unusual looking man stood. He pushed his glasses up his nose and peered down at Waverly before turning to Wynonna

“Miss Earp, how lovely to see you again.”  

“We both know you don’t mean that Ollie.” Wynonna joked, smirking slightly “The wands I tried before my wand chose me wreaked havoc on this place.”

“True- but I’m sure Waverly here won’t have the same problem.” He smiled warmly back at the younger girl. “Let’s find you a wand.” He turned away and started rifling through the boxes stacked high upon the floor, knocking many over in the process. Ollivander whipped around with a dusty box grasped tightly in his hands “10 inch, holly, unicorn hair flexible.” He handed it to Waverly, she expected something to happen but it just sat in her hands as if she was holding nothing more than an ordinary pencil, Ollivander took it back carefully. “No, what was I thinking?” He returned to rummaging through the boxes, this time on one of the shelves high above Waverly’s head. He returned with another tattered box. “16 inch, Rowan, veela hair.” Once again he handed the wand to Waverly and once again nothing happened. She began to get disheartened, what if the letter had been wrong after all? “No matter, child.” Ollivander turned and ran through to the back of the shop; he returned around 3 minutes later brandishing a box in far better condition than the rest. “Third time lucky, as the Muggles say.” Waverly reached out to grasp the wooden handle and hoped beyond hope that this was her wand. As soon as she curled her fingers tightly around it a warm feeling spread across her palm and a few yellow sparks flew out the end of the wand. “That’s it, young lady, that’s your wand.” Ollivander smiled at her and Wynonna “13 inch, Birch, dragon heartstring centre, and sturdy.” Waverly looked down in wonder at her wand- it was beautiful, with engraved patterns in the wood of the handle. “Very different to your sister’s,” he commented, taking the wand from Waverly’s hands and placing it gently back in the box.

“She always has been different.” Wynonna ruffled Waverly’s hair who glared up at her in response. Gus paid for the wand at the counter but refused to let Waverly get a familiar for her first year.

“Wynonna waited until her third year for Peacer.” She reminded, referring to Wynonna’s owl. “You can wait until then too.” Waverly gave a small pout but knew that Gus was only trying to be fair. “Guess that’s all our shopping done- you ready to go home?” Waverly looked up at the rickety shop fronts and bowing buildings.

“I think I am home.”

         

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

For the first time in her life, Waverly Earp was not late to arrive somewhere.

She had expected she would have to drag Wynonna out of bed on the morning of September the first and physically carry her to Kings Cross Station only to just make the train on time. She was thoroughly surprised to find however that Wynonna had gotten up early that morning and was fully packed and ready to go by the time Waverly had just finished breakfast. Waverly looked at her sister incredulously while Wynonna shrugged with the reply of “What? I know this means a lot to you…and how much you hate to be late.” The brunette had thrown her arms around her older sister who had returned the gesture as well as pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Wynonna had knelt down to Waverly’s eye level, grasping her left shoulder gently while whispering “Come on go and get ready, I can’t wait to show you the Hogwarts Express.” That was the only encouragement Waverly had needed and she pounded up the stairs, hurriedly throwing on her robes before meeting Gus and Wynonna out at the truck with her suitcase in tow.

In reality, it was Waverly herself who almost made the sisters late as upon arriving at the train station and running through the portal in the wall, she had done nothing else but gaze around in wonder at the gathered students, parents, and animals. In the end, Wynonna was the one dragging her onto the train after a tearful goodbye to Gus who waved them off at the platform.

The two sisters had just piled their luggage into one of the overhead compartments when Wynonna turned to Waverly and placed both hands on her shoulders. “Now Wave, you know I’m not the most well-liked student at Hogwarts.” Waverly nodded, the temptation to roll her eyes was overwhelming- she had overheard many a vehement howler from Professor McGonagall, screaming about her need to accept responsibility for her actions and acclimate better into student life at Hogwarts. “I want to give you the best possible chance you can to make friends here so that means we’re gonna have to part ways here Baby girl.” Waverly’s smile dropped

“Wait, what?” but Wynonna was already walking away down the corridor.

“You’ll be fine!” she called and disappeared into the next carriage. Reality soon sunk in for Waverly as the train pulled away from the station and she was jolted into the wall of the nearest compartment.

“Hey watch it Girlie!” A male voice sounded from inside the doorway. She turned to see a very greasy looking boy sneering back her. “This compartment is for normals only so beat it.” His friends laughed while Waverly’s lip trembled “With a sister like Wynonna,” he turned to the boy to his left, nudging his shoulder in jest “It’s a wonder she hasn’t set fire to the train yet.” Waverly’s lip continued to tremble and tears welled in her eyes. “I said beat it!” the brunette began to hurry away but not before hearing the jeers of the boy’s friends.

“Nice one, Champ.” Waverly angrily brushed the tears from her eyes, madder at herself for crying than actually at Champ’s insults. She was so focused on storming away from the compartment containing said boy that she did not notice the girl who had come to a stop in front of her. Naturally, because karma was not on her side that day Waverly crashed into the aforementioned girl and sent her tumbling to the ground. She threw a hand to her mouth in shock before regaining equilibrium and reached the other hand out to the girl sprawled on the floor.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I totally wasn’t watching where I was going.” The girl took Waverly’s offered hand and pulled herself upright.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it- I probably shouldn’t have stopped so sudden like.” The girl stood up properly to tower over Waverly. She brushed her red hair back from her face and smiled down at the Earp. “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She shook the hand of Waverly’s that she was still holding.

“Waverly.” She smiled up at the redhead, introducing herself. An awkward silence stretched between them and before Waverly could start babbling to fill it and no doubt embarrasses herself, even more, Nicole broke the silence.

“I’ll get out of your way and let you get back to your friends.” She stepped to the side and gestured her arm in the direction that Waverly had previously been walking in.

“I don’t have any,” Waverly replied without thinking, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

“What?”

“Friends.” Waverly grimaced “Okay that sounded bad…I meant I don’t have any friends that I need to be getting back to, I’m just looking for a compartment.” Nicole nodded once, briefly gazing down at her shoes before flicking her eyes to the open compartment next to them.

“Well I was gonna sit in here, and seeing as though I don’t have any friends to get back to either, why don’t we ride this out together?” a grin pulled at the corners of Waverly’s mouth.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Nicole took another step to the side. “After you.”

 

\--------------------------------

                                                             

The journey to Hogwarts was spent chatting about their lives before receiving their Hogwarts letter and what they hoped their first year was going to be like. Waverly learned that Nicole was Muggle-Born and entirely new to the whole ‘magic’ thing and in turn, Waverly told Nicole of her renegade sister and her antics. By the time the train pulled to a stop Waverly could not have been more grateful to have run into the tall redhead.

Stepping out into the cool night air Waverly was even more grateful of Nicole- or more specifically her height- as it enabled them to see over the heads of the other students and to the direction that the First years needed to take. They were led down to a lake by a very tall hairy man who introduced himself as Hagrid where they were ushered onto boats that rowed by themselves. Waverly gazed around in silent wonder as Hogwarts came into view in the distance, almost toppling out of the boat as she tried to get a better look. Nicole chuckled beside her and Waverly grinned.

Soon they were being led into the Great Hall and if Waverly didn’t stop gazing up at the enchanted ceiling she was sure she was going to tumble into Nicole all over again. The candles flickered warmth above their heads and the rolling clouds tumbled over one another, momentarily blocking glistening stars that littered the ceiling like fireflies. After filing into the hall the sorting hat was placed on a three-legged stool and sang about the history of Hogwarts- all of which Waverly already knew. As the hat sang her gaze roamed across the gathered students all sitting along the great house tables. Automatically her eyes snapped to the Slytherin table where she spotted Wynonna waving at her enthusiastically.

Waverly’s attention was brought back to the front of the hall however when Professor McGonagall took to the podium and announced that the Sorting ceremony was about to begin.

Student after student filed up to the stool and sat down, nerves etched into their every feature. Soon it was Waverly’s turn. “Earp, Waverly!” McGonagall called out and no sooner had she uttered her name that the whispers began. The hall was encompassed by hushed conversation as she shuffled up to the podium. Professor McGonagall smiled briefly at her before she sat down on the rickety stool. Silence descended over the hall once again as the hat was placed upon her head and slipped over her eyes. Waverly squeezed them shut- all of her reading regarding Hogwarts had led her to the conclusion that she belonged in Ravenclaw.

“Hmm Ravenclaw you say?” a voice whispered in her ear, Waverly recognised it as the voice of the sorting hat. “Yes your heart is full of the want of knowledge…your head already filled with some too…” Waverly grasped the sides of the stool, knuckles turning white. It was like the wand all over again- it was taking too much time to decide. Anxiety began to swell in her chest and prickle down her spine. “I know exactly where you belong.” The hat whispered before screeching out “Hufflepuff!” her eyes snapped open as the hat was removed from her head. She blinked once and focused on the table that was currently on its feet and cheering for her.

This was not what she had expected.

Waverly made her way over to the table adorned with gold and sat between two more First years. As she made herself comfortable on the bench she overheard a conversation between two older boys, not too far from where she was sat. “A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, these Earp girls get weirder every year.”  The other sniggered in response and Waverly tried to ignore them, turning her attention back to the front of the hall. She rolled her eyes as the next name to be called was that of Champ- the idiot from the train. He swaggered up to the stool and sat down confidently. The hat took three whole minutes to decide on his house, by which time his cocky smile had dropped but soon swept up again when Gryffindor was called as his house. The brunette’s attention was rapt however as Nicole’s name was the next to be called up to the podium.

Waverly watched as Nicole sat down nervously in a similar manner to the way she had done herself. The hat had no sooner brushed across her eyebrows when it shouted out “Hufflepuff!” Waverly’s face split into a grin and she erupted into applause alongside the other Hufflepuffs. She waved Nicole down to sit next to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

“I’m so glad we’re in the same house!” Waverly whispered excitedly as the sorting ceremony continued on around them.

“Me too.” They grinned at each other again, chatting quietly as students were sorted into their houses. Soon all the first years were sat at their tables and McGonagall took to the podium again.

“On behalf of Hogwarts, I welcome each and every one of you and implore the older students to teach the new ones the ways of their houses.” She flicked her wand once in the direction of the tables and the golden platters in front of each student were filled with delicious food; from roast chicken, beef and potatoes to casseroles and gravy. Waverly wasted no time in digging in.

 

After the feast was finished each of the houses’ first years were lead from the hall by a prefect of their respective houses. Waverly and Nicole tried to stick together in the mass of students wandering down the stairs. Nicole looked confused as to why they were being led downstairs and past the kitchens but Waverly knew it was the location of their common room, she relayed this information to Nicole. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“Guess we can sneak out for midnight snacks then.” Waverly giggled and Nicole beamed. Soon they came to a stop and the Prefect who introduced himself as Sam showed them the correct barrel to push in order to open it up into a doorway that led them into the common room.

The room itself was circular in shape with a warm fire that burned yellow in a round stone fireplace, above it, circular windows streamed in the moonlight from the dark sky outside. Plants hung above plush couches sat atop fluffy rugs that covered the wooden floor. Sconces in the walls cast a flickering glow over the room, illuminating bookcases and the faces of those other Hufflepuffs who were relaxing in the common area sat around wooden tables in chairs “Its four to a room, usually we assign beds but I’m far too tired for that so get into pairs and I’ll just put two and two together.” Waverly instantly grabbed Nicole’s hand and laced their fingers together, she looked up at the shocked expression on the redhead’s face and instantly dropped it again.

“Sorry…uh you don’t have to room with me if you don’t want.” Waverly shuffled her feet awkwardly. Stupid. Stupid. Of course, she doesn’t want to room with you. She was surprised to feel fingers intertwine with hers again. She looked up to see Nicole grinning down at her. Waverly’s stomach flip-flopped.

“Of course I want to room with you…I just wasn’t sure you’d want to room with me.” The moment was interrupted when Sam tapped her on the shoulder and directed her to another pair of girls who introduced themselves as Chrissy and Sarah. The four were nudged in the direction of a corridor and given the room number 2, upon entering the room Waverly suddenly realised how exhausted she was and could not have been more grateful for the many pillows and blankets that were strewn across her bed. She bid good night to each of the girls and fell onto the bed, letting sleep claim her not long later.

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

After over a month of classes, Hogwarts was everything Waverly could have ever hoped for. Potions was a breeze, Transfiguration beyond interesting, she was top of her class in Charms and already reading ahead to third-year spells. Every morning she woke up with a spring in her step ready to go to class and dragging Nicole behind her- the two had become fast friends and every hour that wasn’t spent sat next to each other in class was spent either in the common room or in the library silently studying together. It was during one of these study sessions that Waverly was reading over her Defence against the Dark Arts homework and suddenly realised she had no idea what to do. She groaned and lay her head down on top of her textbook. She sensed rather than saw Nicole gaze over at her. “Hey, what’s up?” she whispered

“I don’t get this at all,” Waverly mumbled into the worn old pages, somehow Nicole heard her.

“What?”

“I don’t get it…I’m already failing this class and it’s only been just over a month.” Waverly turned to look at Nicole through the hair that covered her eyes. Nicole smiled warmly at her, shaking her head in dismay.

“Wave, it’s one piece of homework, you’re not failing.”

“It’s not just one assignment, I always have to reread each chapter three times before I can even grasp what it’s trying to say. I hate this class.” She turned her head again, burying her nose in the spine of the book.

“Well, you’re in luck.” Nicole chuckled, resting a hand on Waverly’s shoulder gently. “Defence Against the Dark Arts just so happens to be my best subject- I can tutor you if you like?” Waverly’s head snapped up, jostling Nicole’s hand from her shoulder; she grinned at her best friend.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course, what are friends for?” Waverly’s grin widened and she grasped Nicole’s arm.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The brunette was practically buzzing with excitement. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nicole shrugged it off “I’m happy to help you.”

 

Life continued on at Hogwarts, every week Waverly would meet up with Wynonna in the Great Hall and catch up with everything that had happened that week and once a month each would send and receive a letter from Gus with Wynonna’s owl Peacer- an unfortunate name stemming from Wynonna’s speech impediment in third year that caused everyone to think that Peter was actually Peacer; in the end they just kept the name.

The sisters stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas and enjoyed the fortnight racing around the halls on the rollerblades Gus had sent them as presents (each pair decorated in the girls’ corresponding house colours). Waverly missed Nicole terribly; along with Chrissy and Sarah she had gone home for the holidays and her dorm room was far too quiet without them. Soon, however, the students returned and life went back to normal. Classes passed, assignments were handed in and before Waverly knew it, it was July and she was packing up her belongings into a suitcase and hauling it onto the Hogwarts Express. She and Nicole tried to make the journey last as long as possible and traded contact details to keep in touch over the summer.

It all went by too fast and no sooner had the train left Hogwarts was it pulling into Kings Cross Station. Waverly stepped off the train in subdued silence and waved goodbye to Nicole as she spotted Gus beckoning her over. “Promise to write?” Waverly breathed as she tried not to cry.

“I promise.” Nicole wrapped her up into a tight hug. Waverly let go and turned away, as she made her way over to Gus though she couldn’t help but smile. It was only two months and besides; Waverly Earp had survived her first year of Hogwarts.

 


	2. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it and here it is, chapter two! Thanks so much to everyone who left a comment and kudos they were greatly appreciated and I loved talking to you guys :) Most of all I'm overjoyed that you all enjoyed the first chapter and asked for me to continue, it means the world.
> 
> Soo here's Wayhaught's second year of Hogwarts

Chapter Two- Second Year

 

Wynonna’s courtesy of getting up early on the morning of September the first did not extend to Waverly’s second year at Hogwarts. The scenario she had imagined the previous year finally happened and she was left dragging Wynonna onto the train just before the doors closed. The two sisters repeated the process of splitting up on the train and Waverly hurried away, desperate to find Nicole.

Every week Waverly and Nicole had sent each other owls- Peacer was exhausted by the end of the summer- but letters did not compare to being able to see her best friend in the flesh. Waverly all but ran through the train searching for the compartment she and Nicole had shared last year, both having agreed in their final letters to one another to meet there. She counted along the compartment doors, heart pounding in her chest and finally coming to the one that Nicole sat inside.

Grinning from ear to ear, Waverly opened the door and threw herself at Nicole. The redhead was quick to react and opened her arms for Waverly to fall into. The two girls embraced and the familiar smell of Nicole soothed Waverly’s nerves at the prospect of another year of hard work. “I missed you.” She mumbled against Nicole’s shoulder, she felt the rumble of Nicole’s chuckle in her chest.

“I missed you too, Wave.”

Rolling hills sped past unnoticed by the two Hufflepuffs as they talked throughout the entire journey, only stopping to buy some chocolate from the trolley. It was as if the two months of the summer hadn’t even happened as Waverly chatted to Nicole. As they talked Waverly looked her best friend over; if possible Nicole was taller than when Waverly had seen her last and her once short hair had grown and was pulled back into a short ponytail. She suits her hair back from her face.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and the students began to exit. Waverly watched as the first years nervously followed Hagrid down to the lake; she smiled warmly, remembering her own trip across the lake the previous year and the wonder she had experienced seeing Hogwarts for the first time. This year, however, she would be joining the other students in riding to the castle in the carriages. Waverly stuck close by Nicole as they joined the mass of students leaving the platform. It was a short walk up a winding path to the carriages and it did not take long for them to be ushered in the direction of an empty one. Nicole stepped up first and rather than taking a seat she reached out her hand to help pull Waverly up the high step. Warmth spread throughout the young Earp’s chest and she couldn’t help the lopsided grin that stretched up the left side of her face. She took Nicole’s offered hand and stepped shakily up into the carriage. Chrissy, Sarah and another girl who introduced herself as Bethany joined Waverly and Nicole in the carriage before it took off into the cool night.

The girls surrounding her began to talk amongst themselves, Waverly tried to participate in the conversation regarding the year ahead but was thoroughly distracted by the Thestrals pulling the carriage behind them. Waverly knew only she could see them, she knew why only she could see them and above all, she knew not to let on to the fact that she could indeed see them. The young witch thought she had managed to hide her ability to see the creatures but as soon as she stepped off the carriage after Nicole, the redhead turned to her and immediately asked what was wrong. “I saw you staring at the space in front of the carriages- you know there’s nothing there right?” Waverly sighed; this was the exact conversation she had hoped to avoid throughout her school life, or until at least Fourth year.

“There is.” She said quietly, so as not to alert the other students walking beside them

“There is what?” Nicole replied confusion etched into her expression

“Something there.” Waverly paused, hoping Nicole would catch on- she had no such luck. “The carriages don’t just pull themselves by magic, something pulls them; they’re called Thestrals.”

“Thestrals?”

“Yeah.” Waverly waited for the inevitable

“Well, why can’t anyone else see them?” There it was. Waverly sucked in a deep breath and let it whistle out between her teeth before continuing

“Only I can see them…’cause you can only see Thestrals when you’ve seen death.” Nicole’s eyes widened and she grasped Waverly’s arm gently, bringing her to a stop. Waverly blinked slowly, swallowing “I watched my daddy die when I was 6.”

“Wave…” Nicole squeezed her arm “You don’t deserve to have to have gone through that.” Waverly was surprised when she did not offer condolences or apologise- it was a welcome change from the pity people usually gave her. The two girls looked at each other silently for a moment before continuing their walk up the castle with the other students.

It was only after the feast and the sorting of the first years when everyone in the castle had retired to bed that Waverly let herself remember her father and cried silently into her pillow.

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

It was a cold December morning when Waverly wandered into the library to find Wynonna hunched over a table, nose in a book and eyebrows furrowed. Waverly stopped short, momentarily stunned by Wynonna’s presence in the library of all places before turning and making her way over to her sister. Waverly had planned to reread her Defence Against the Dark Arts chapter on Vampires for what must have been the 7th time but a catch up with her sister was more important- besides, Nicole had promised to look over the work with her before dinner that evening. “Hey, Nona.” She whispered, sitting next to the older girl; Wynonna turned and smiled, raising her fingers in a small wave to Waverly who returned the gesture.

“Hey Baby Girl, you come to study?”

“Yeah I did… is that what you’re doing?” Waverly leaned over to look at the open page Wynonna had previously been staring at and to her surprise found it was actually studying material; High-level Herbology no less.

“Yeah- figured if I want to be an Auror I actually need to pass my N.E.W.T.S.” she shrugged, but the fear was evident in Wynonna’s eyes. This was the first Waverly had heard of Wynonna’s Post-Hogwarts plans.

“An Auror? Wynonna you’d be perfect!” she exclaimed, earning herself a very annoyed glare from the Librarian. Waverly pressed her hand to Wynonna’s shoulder and grinned at her, continuing her words in a whisper “I’m really proud of you.” The older Earp smiled warmly and threaded her arms around Waverly in a tight hug, nuzzling her nose into her sister’s neck. The two remained like that for a moment before Wynonna broke the embrace. “Isn’t it like really difficult to get on the training course though?” Wynonna’s smile dropped slightly

“Yeah, I need have a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms with either Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations.”

“Clearly you’ve done your research.” Waverly smiled warmly at her sister, she could tell Wynonna wanted this.

“Yeah, I really have. I want this, Wave,” Waverly locked eyes with her sister and never before had she looked so much like their father “I want to make Daddy proud.”

“He is proud. I know he is.” Waverly could see the storm in Wynonna’s eyes, the emotions rolling over one another like waves in a tumultuous sea. She laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. Wynonna smiled once before her bravado was back and she joked.

“Now go study- you’re distracting me” A smirk played at her lips and she gently pushed Waverly’s shoulder. The brunette shook her head in mock dismay but left her sister alone to study.

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

It was a few days before Waverly was supposed to return home for the holidays that Nicole approached her in the common room. Waverly had been reading a Divination book in preparation for her classes in the subject next year when she saw the redhead making her way towards her. A grin blazed across her features as she put her book down, making sure to mark the page, but the gesture was not returned by her best friend. Waverly’s grin faltered and her eyebrows furrowed. “Hey,” she began when Nicole plopped herself down on the couch next to her “You okay?”

“Kinda.” She replied, expression unfamiliar to Waverly.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly shuffled her position so that she was side by side with Nicole, she knocked her own knee into Nicole’s in comfort.

“I just got a letter from my mom, she says there’s been a problem with the plumbing at the house- they’re having to stay in a hotel so I can’t go home over Christmas break.” She sighed heavily “I was really looking forward to spending time with them you know? Now I’m just going to have stay here with the professors.” Her shoulders slumped and although Waverly knew Nicole would never expect it of her but she found herself making promises she did not even give herself time to think through.

“I’ll stay.”

“What?” Nicole turned, her gaze travelling up from where it had been fixated on the floor.

“I’ll stay at Hogwarts over Christmas- so you’re not alone.” Waverly smiled, Nicole’s features softened and she laid a hand on Waverly’s knee.

“Wave, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I want to.” A blush spread across Nicole’s cheeks and a grin began to tug at her mouth.

“You do?” she looked down at the ground again.

“Of course I do!” Waverly exclaimed, throwing her arms up jokingly- knocking her book to the floor in the process. “What could be better than Christmas with my best friend?” she wrapped an arm around Nicole to squeeze her right bicep. “Wynonna will probably be grateful for some time alone over the holidays with Gus so she won’t mind.”

“You sure?” Nicole asked uncertainly

“Positive.” Waverly grinned at her before retrieving her book from the floor and grabbing another one from the table beside the couch “Now I believe you promised me some help with Vampire weaknesses?”

 

Over the holidays Nicole and Waverly felt like the only students in the entire castle- a record number of Hogwarts pupils had returned home for Christmas leaving only three Hufflepuff students, five Sixth year Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors. The other Hufflepuff was a Fourth-year boy by the name of Pete who mostly kept to himself so Nicole and Waverly spent the majority of the days leading up to Christmas in the common room by the fire. When Christmas day did arrive however Waverly was up by 6:00 am and simply lay under the covers, waiting for any sign of Nicole stirring.

At around 8:05 Waverly noticed Nicole’s breathing pattern change from a low steady inhale and exhale to more ragged, shallow breaths, the young Earp took this as a sign of Nicole’s impending consciousness and decided now was the time to make her move.

Waverly carefully removed the sheets covering her waist and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The cool morning air ghosted across her skin, causing bumps to raise up across the pale flesh. She gently eased her weight from the bed and onto the balls of her feet whereupon she stealthily began to tiptoe the short distance to Nicole’s bed beside her own. Waverly smiled down at the redhead before poising herself in prime position, knees slightly bent; arms out at her sides and then she jumped. “Merry Christmas!” she exclaimed as Nicole flung herself up in bed, eyes shooting open and mouth agape.

“Waverly! You scared the livin’ daylights outta me.” She placed a hand on her chest but smiled at her best friend- Waverly grinned back.

“Merry Christmas.” She repeated, handing her the small package she had been concealing in her nightstand drawer for the past few weeks.

“Wave…I thought we said no gifts?” Nicole glanced down at the present in Waverly’s hands before looking back up at the girl “I didn’t get you anything.”

“I know, I didn’t want you to, but I wanted to get you something.” She pushed the gift further in Nicole’s direction, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke: “Here, open it.” Nicole gave one more exasperated glance in Waverly’s direction but took the present from her hands, she unwrapped the green paper carefully and found small jewellers box inside. Nicole’s brow furrowed in exactly the way Waverly hoped it would and the brunette watched as Nicole opened the box and found the necklace inside. Waverly remembered it perfectly- it was a small silver pendant necklace in the shape of a broom with black and yellow flecks in the handle. She had agonised over whether or not Nicole would like it for a good hour or so in the store during the summer (much to Wynonna’s annoyance) before finally deciding to buy it. “Do you like it?”

“Wave…” Nicole said again “It’s beautiful- I can’t believe you bought me something like this. I love it.” The redhead looked up and grinned broadly at Waverly, she gently placed the box on her own nightstand before wrapping her arms around the small girl. Waverly returned the hug, threading her arms up around Nicole’s shoulders and linking her hands together behind her neck. “Merry Christmas to you too, Waverly,” Nicole whispered.

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed quickly as did the Spring term, when Easter rolled around Waverly spent the entire holiday deliberating over which subjects she was to take next year- she knew for a fact she wanted Divination to be one of her electives alongside Study of Ancient Runes however she had also requested that she be allowed to take a third elective. McGonagall had agreed but only if the elective did not clash with any of her other classes. That left the choice between Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies- all of which Waverly wanted to study making the decision a difficult one. It was decided for her however when she returned to Hogwarts following the holidays and Nicole informed her that she was taking Care of Magical Creatures. Nicole was also taking Muggle Studies and promised to relay each lesson’s information to Waverly during dinner.

To say they were making very important decisions regarding their future in education both girls seemed to be relatively calm about it, someone who wasn’t calm however was Wynonna. It was only a week or two until her N.E.W.T.S began and the older Earp sister was well and truly freaking out. Waverly had not seen hide nor tail of her the entire Easter break and only saw her upon occasion in the library now that they were back at school. Wynonna’s time was spent almost entirely in the library with her head buried in multiple books. Dolls-a Ravenclaw and close friend of Wynonna that Waverly had come to know relatively well over the years- had expressed his concern to Waverly one morning in early June and the sister had to agree; Wynonna needed a break.

It didn’t take much (Waverly was a planner after all) to organise a small get together in the Gryffindor common room for Wynonna to de-stress. Waverly had figured out their password countless times before so actually getting there wasn’t a problem, the food was easy too; Hufflepuff dorms were down by the kitchens and Waverly had already invited Doc, Dolls, and Nicole. She arranged for the others to meet beforehand in the common room, having given Nicole the password, and Waverly herself was to bring Wynonna from the library to Gryffindor tower.

“Come on, Nona.” Waverly all but dragged her sister along the corridor.

“Waverly,” she protested for the umpteenth time, halting their journey “You know I have to study for N.E.W.T.S.”

“I know, but what harm will a break do?” Waverly grinned, tugging on Wynonna’s robe again and directing her towards the painting that marked the door to the Gryffindor Common room. Most of the castle was out on the Quidditch pitch watching practice so they would have a couple of hours by themselves to hang out. Waverly smiled at the lady in the portrait.

“You’re not Gryffindor students.” She remarked

“Nope, but I do know the password, miss.” Waverly knew flattery was the way to win her over “Say, is that a new dress? You look wonderful.” The lady began to smile, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Oh, why thank you dear.” She laid a hand on her chest, Waverly smiled again and gave the password. The portrait swung open and she pushed Wynonna through the doorway.

“The hell?” The Slytherin muttered as she took in the blanket in front of the fire filled with food and drink, Doc, Dolls, and Nicole sat around it all smiling at her.

“We figured you needed a break, a proper break. So we put this together for you.” Nicole stood up and came to stand next to Waverly.

“We being the operative word- Waverly did most of it, we just listened to her.” Nicole grinned down at Waverly who was still looking over at her sister.

“You like?” she asked nervously, Wynonna turned to Waverly, squeezed her shoulder gently and smirked.

“I love.”

 

The next few hours passed off without a hitch, Wynonna laughed, Doc flirted, Dolls scoffed and Nicole and Waverly had a good time chatting and getting to know Wynonna’s friends better. Most of the food was gone by the time people started returning to the common room and what was left was quickly stolen by other Seventh year Gryffindors. Everyone but Doc- who was actually allowed to be in the common room- began to make their way to the door, Wynonna hung back for a while with Doc but Waverly and Nicole made their escape quickly. Not only were they not in Gryffindor house but they were only Second years; they hadn’t the maturity to be able to get away with things the way Wynonna and the other Seventh years did. As Waverly made her way back to Hufflepuff’s own dorms, her hand brushing Nicole’s every few steps or so, she knew that Wynonna would do well.

 

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

The summer passed quickly, Wynonna received Outstandings in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology, and Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Charms, Divination and Arithmancy. Gus threw a party in her honour, inviting pretty much the whole town to their small house to celebrate Wynonna’s triumph in her final year of schooling- she even received a letter from Professor McGonagall detailing how she was a credit to the school and wishing Wynonna well at Auror Training. Waverly sent in the documents detailing her electives for the next year and received a letter from Nicole the same day asking if her choices had remained the same.

The rest of the summer flew by after that, Wynonna decided to take a year out from schooling to ‘find herself’ before she began Auror training and her, Doc and Dolls organised a road trip across America between the three of them for two months. September the first rolled around quickly and Waverly was all but out the door when Gus eventually rose to take her to the station.

 

 

 


	3. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> First of all I would like to apologise for this update taking so long- the truth of the matter is that I actually had this entire chapter written when my laptop's hard drive completely gave up on itself and its been in the shop getting fixed and undergoing data recovery. Thank you all for your patience, I hope it was worth the wait.  
> Secondly I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter Three- Third Year

 

As Waverly walked through the Hogwarts entrance hall and felt the familiar presence of the professors, the ghosts, and the students, she knew she was home. It was unexplainable, the sense of belonging she felt inside these ancient halls. The summer with Gus and Wynonna had been fun but there was something about Hogwarts that always made Waverly feel at ease- perhaps it was the unwavering company of Nicole at her side that made her feel this content or the perhaps it was the prospect of her third year at Hogwarts.

 

Wednesday marked Waverly’s first Divination class as well as the first class that she would be taking without Nicole at her side. She clambered up the stairs to the tower which held the Divination classroom with ease and stepped into the room for the first time. Waverly, of course, had read all about the room and the course the previous year but nothing could have prepared her for the large chairs, intricate tapestries, astrological maps and the incense that swirled in the air, curling around Waverly and enveloping her in the smell of cinnamon. She moved over to an empty set of chairs with a desk in the middle and sat down just as Professor Trelawney entered the room. She breezed to the front of the classroom and spoke “Welcome, welcome to Divination. I’m thrilled to have each and every one of you in my class for the next few years. Now, this lesson I plan to start us off easy so we will be staring into the tea leaves of a person we have never spoken to before.” Professor Trelawney explained, “Quick, quick now, everyone find yourselves a partner.” Waverly’s breath hitched, fantastic, no one is going to want to be paired with me…not with Wynonna’s reputation. She was thoroughly surprised however to find one of the Gryffindor girls walking towards her. The incense swirling around the classroom that had provided her comfort not ten minutes before suddenly began to make her feel sick. The girl continued on her path towards Waverly and smiled upon reaching her.

“Hi, I’m Steph- you’re Waverly right, friends with Chrissy?” she introduced herself

“Um-yeah, yeah I’m friends with Chrissy…and I’m Waverly.” She stumbled over her words and an awkward silence descended as Steph sat down on the seat next to Waverly.

“You want to be partners?” The blonde, Steph, asked.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Waverly smiled, slowly regaining equilibrium.

Soon Professor Trelawney was gliding around them handing out cups and saucers, she returned to the front of the classroom before making another trip around, this time pouring tea into the cups. After Trelawney left the table the silence stretched between them and Waverly shuffled her feet awkwardly, but Steph continued to smile at her. Waverly couldn’t remember the last time she’d had an interaction with someone outside of her dorm room that wasn’t negative so this was a beyond unusual situation. “Drink up everyone!” Trelawney called from the front of the classroom. Steph and Waverly did as the professor asked and downed their tea. The bitter taste almost made Waverly choke- that was not what she had expected. As they both returned the teacups to their saucers Steph’s face contorted in disgust.

“God that doesn’t even taste like tea,” Steph remarked and Waverly was once again surprised to hear her speak in such a friendly manner. Waverly chuckled at Steph’s remark all the same before passing her cup to Steph who, in turn, did the same.

Waverly then began to try and deduce the shapes the tea leaves had made in the bottom of the cup, using the open page of her textbook for reference. Trelawney came over and peered over Waverly’s shoulder.

“What do you see, child?” She smiled warmly at the brunette and Waverly began to explain all the things she saw in Steph’s cup. Trelawney seemed very pleased with her answer and gave her a wide grin as she walked over to the next pair of students.

“How the hell are you doing that? I can’t read any of this crap.” Steph asked, clearly annoyed. Waverly did not want to risk the chance of her losing her new friend so quickly thought up a lie.

“I just made it all up.” Waverly lied with a shrug “I quickly looked at the shapes in the book and then matched a similar one to the leaves in the cup.” Steph looked at her, her mouth slightly agape. Waverly shifted uncomfortably; had Steph seen through her lie?

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Earp.” Waverly’s tense shoulders relaxed and she let a smile grace her lips. She was safe.

 

Waverly practically skipped down to the dining hall that evening after Divination, she entered the hall and spotted Nicole near the front of the Hufflepuff table. As she got closer Nicole caught her eye and waved, smiling in such a way that Waverly noticed the dimples in her cheeks. Waverly slid onto the seat beside her favourite redhead and nudged her shoulder with her own. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Nicole smiled again

“How was Muggle Studies?” Waverly asked, straightening up the cutlery on the table

“It was awesome, Wave, I think I’m really gonna enjoy it- plus I’m Muggle-Born so I’m totally gonna ace it.” Nicole grinned widely, eyes crinkling at the edges. “What about you, how was Divination?” Now it was Waverly’s turn to grin.

“It was amazing- I made a new friend!” Waverly was so caught up in her excitement that she failed to notice Nicole’s change in demeanour.

“Really?” Waverly again did not notice the shake in Nicole’s voice.

“Yeah, her name’s Steph, she’s really nice. Actually,” Waverly looked over to the doorway of the hall “There she is now.” Nicole tensed beside her “Steph- over here!” The blonde turned and smiled at Waverly, changing her course towards the two girls.

“Hey, Waverly.” Steph greeted warmly, glancing briefly at Nicole before focusing her attention back on the brunette. “Is anyone sitting here?” she gestured to the space on the bench next to Waverly.

“No, no, you take it.” Waverly gushed, hands flailing uselessly, mouth stretched wide in a grin “This is my friend Nicole.” Waverly introduced her, Nicole tried to smile but it faltered again when Steph flicked her eyes to Nicole for barely a second and dismissed her

“I’m really looking forward to spending the year in Divination with you.” Waverly tried to control the blush she could feel creeping over her cheeks. No one was ever this nice to her. For the rest of dinner, she and Steph chatted animatedly and when it was time to return to the common room they continued to talk up until it was time for Waverly to walk down the stairs next to the kitchens.

Waverly failed to see Nicole trudging behind them. 

 

 

\-----------------------                                                

 

It was a Saturday in early November when Waverly and Nicole finally get the chance to visit Hogsmeade. The two girls had discussed the upcoming field trips the previous summer and had promised they would visit every shop on their first outing together. Waverly waited outside the clock tower with the other students for the stragglers to catch up- one of them being Nicole. It was unlike the redhead to be late but Waverly didn’t think much of it, perhaps she had just been delayed when getting ready? A few more minutes passed and McGonagall was rallying the rest of the students in preparation for their departure, Waverly began to worry; what if Nicole didn’t make it in time? What if she was left to wander around the town alone? Her worries were calmed however when she spotted the redhead hurtling down the steps, one arm through her coat sleeve and the other flapping wildly behind her Waverly let out a bark of a laugh at her friend who responded with a glare that was quickly replaced by a smile. “You’re cutting it fine, Miss Haught,” McGonagall remarked coolly.

“Sorry Professor, a hold up in the bathrooms.” Nicole panted, eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips.

“Try to make it quicker next time.”

“Yes, Professor.” Waverly giggled as Nicole turned to her and McGonagall walked to the front of the group of students. “You excited?” Nicole asked, tucking a strand of her still growing hair behind her shoulder- Waverly had noticed that since last year she had not cut it and was instead growing it out.

“Excited is an understatement, I can’t wait to go around all the shops with you.” McGonagall was beginning to usher the students out of the courtyard so Waverly grasped Nicole’s hand, threading their fingers together and dragged her out of the grounds.

 

Hogsmeade was everything Waverly had hoped for, she felt the same sense of awe walking over the snow-covered ground as she did when she would trek through the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. There was so much to look at, so much to do, it was almost too much for the young girl but the comforting touch of Nicole’s hand in hers kept her grounded.

Waverly had planned their entire day and Nicole simply let the brunette drag her through the streets and into all the different shops, buying a few small items from each including some Chocolate Frogs and a new quill. Towards the end of their trip, Nicole asked Waverly for a break so they made their way to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a large Butterbeer between them. Nicole moaned quietly as she tasted it for the first time. “Oh my God…this is the best thing I’ve ever had.” Waverly chuckled and Nicole smiled what was potentially the most radiant thing Waverly had ever seen. It left a warmth in her chest and a returning smile on her lips.

The rest of the day carried on in a similar manner and the two girls returned to Hogwarts that evening exhausted but the happiest they had been in a long time.

 

That happiness did not last long however as soon Waverly found herself rarely seeing Nicole, despite the fact they had almost every class together. The only time she truly talked to the redhead was in Care of Magical Creatures in which they were paired together and even then the conversations were nothing like they used to be- there was a lack of depth to them that Waverly couldn’t place. Was it her? Was it Nicole? She had no idea. Waverly had turned to her new friend Steph for help one day after Divination. She, Chrissy and Steph had grown closer over these last few months when Nicole had been distant. “What do you think I should do?” Waverly asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Steph simply chuckled, patted Waverly’s shoulder and replied.

“Nothing, if I’m honest with you, it’s probably for the best. She always did seem a bit obsessed with you.” Waverly frowned, Nicole wasn’t obsessed with her; they were best friends.

“What do you mean? She’s my best friend.” Waverly mumbled, looking down at the scuffed wooden floor.

“Please, you can do better than her, besides you have us.” She gestured to herself and Chrissy who grinned broadly beside her “What’s the problem?” ‘The problem’ Waverly thought to herself as the three continued down the hall and out into the courtyard ‘is that I don’t know how to talk to my best friend anymore…’

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

Waverly wandered into the Hufflepuff common room and was met by a fire already roaring in the fireplace. The brunette could not be more grateful for the warmth that washed away the bitter cold that gripped her skin. The winter had been a harsh one with the start of the term being delayed by a week due to the snowstorm that covered the country, stranding many students at home for the holidays. Waverly took a deep intake of breath, closing her eyes against the yellow glow of the room. She was broken from her reverie by the sound of a familiar voice. “Hey.” Nicole practically whispered from one of the couches. Waverly tried to smile but for some reason couldn’t bring herself to.

“Hey.” She replied, silence stretched between the two girls, Waverly shuffled her feet in the way she always did when she didn’t know how to continue. The Earp opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Nicole.

“How are you?” She didn’t sound like Nicole anymore, her voice seemed hollow to Waverly and as she got closer Nicole’s eyes seemed to be puffy.

“I’m alright.” Waverly knew that she shouldn’t pry, that Nicole would tell her about whatever was bothering her whenever she was ready. “You?”

“I’ve been better.” Nicole blinked slowly “Been worse too.” Waverly swallowed nervously “How’s your friend, Steph?” Nicole’s tone of voice was less than friendly and for some reason, it angered Waverly.

“She’s fine, thank you very much.” Nicole scoffed, Waverly’s eyes blazed “What is your problem with her? She’s been nothing but nice to me since we met,” That was a slight over exaggeration “and all you can seem to do is ignore her.” Nicole stood and squared up to Waverly, her greater height should have scared the younger girl but when Waverly was angry nothing stood in her way; not even her supposed best friend.

“Maybe, I’m not perfect like you and can’t get along with everybody.”

“Maybe you should try harder.”

“Maybe you should stop asking so much of me!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t ask me to be anything!” Waverly screamed, fury pouring from her skin and anger coursing through her veins like fire. Nicole took a step back, her tense shoulders relaxed and she seemed to resign herself to Waverly’s words.

“Fine.” With that Nicole turned and walked away, leaving Waverly standing alone in the light of the fire.

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

Waverly and Nicole had not spoken since their fight in the Common room which had been a little over a month ago and it was the longest the two had ever gone without speaking to one another- even over the summer, they had sent letters. Now there was no gossiping, no laughing, nothing. Waverly hated it but she had to stand by what she had said that night; that’s not to say that she had to like it though. Chrissy had comforted Waverly when she had told her and Steph about the fight between them. Steph, on the other hand, had simply told Waverly she was better off without the redhead.

Waverly had agreed at the time.

Now Waverly wasn’t so sure.

On a Thursday morning, first and second period, she had Care of Magical Creatures; it was by far the worst two hours of her week purely on the basis that she and Nicole had to work together in silence for the entire 120 minutes. Waverly began to make her way down to Hagrid’s hut where the class took place and tried not to seem too downtrodden- no doubt the half-giant would ask what was wrong and she would most likely turn into a blubbering mess. A few times on her way down to the forest boundary Waverly almost slipped on stones moistened by the previous night’s rainfall but thankfully she managed to make it down in one piece. The Gryffindors they shared the class with and most of the Hufflepuffs were already present so it wasn’t long before Hagrid began to talk about the plans for the lesson. As he continued to talk Waverly noticed Steph across the group of students chatting with none other than Champ Hardy.

“That’s weird,” Chrissy whispered from beside her, clearly having seen the same thing

“I didn’t know those two were friends,” Waverly replied

“Me neither.” The brunette shrugged, turning her attention back to Hagrid, however, Waverly could not tear her eyes away from Steph and Champ. Something about their hushed conversation set Waverly on edge. She tried to follow their line of sight, pinpoint who exactly it was they were talking about but to no avail, Hagrid was blocking her view. Soon, however, his opening lecture was beginning to draw to a close and Waverly knew exactly what that meant; she tried to suppress a groan at the thought of another two hours of tense silence.

“I’m gonna go and get the Selkie’s feed, you all just get into yer pairs,” Hagrid announced, moving away from the forest edge and towards his hut. Waverly sighed and began to make her way over to where she could just see the top of Nicole’s head, her red hair catching the sunlight. She was a few feet from the girl when a whistle to her left caused her to stop and look up in the sound’s direction. What she saw Waverly knew wouldn’t end well. Champ stood side by side with Steph, both with wands raised and a large globule of mud floated between them. Champ grinned menacingly and Steph smirked in a way that Waverly recognised, she had only seen it once before- when she had introduced her to Nicole.

Waverly suddenly knew what was about to happen.

Her gaze flitted sideways to Nicole who stood around five or six feet to Waverly’s right. Nicole looked over at Champ in the same way as Waverly had.

“Hey, Haught!” He jeered, Waverly watched Nicole close her eyes in preparation “Maybe your outside should match your inside!” Suddenly the mud was flying through the air at record speed towards the redhead. Waverly closed her eyes just before the mud made contact with Nicole, she heard it as it covered her and when she opened her eyes Nicole was standing a good metre from where she had previously been.

“Filthy Mudblood.” Steph hissed venom. A few of their classmates began to laugh as Nicole tried in vain to rub the mud out of her eyes but only succeeded in smearing it more thoroughly onto her face.

“Hey!” Waverly shouted, her feet moving before she could really register what she was doing. Champ turned from laughing with his friends to face Waverly.

“Oh look it’s the Little Earp come to ruin it for the rest of us.” Champ snarled, eyes glinting with malice.

“You bet I’m gonna ruin it!” Waverly squared up to Champ, fuelling her small body with as much anger as she could muster Waverly swung her right fist and hit Champ square in the nose. The Gryffindor stumbled back, hands clutching at his nose in an attempt to stop the blood that streamed from it.

“You broke it! You broke my nose!” he wailed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The laughter that had been directed at Nicole now doubled at Champ’s flailing, successfully shifting the spotlight from Nicole to him. Waverly nodded once in his direction before turning and rushing over to Nicole. The redhead had managed to clear some of the mud from her right eye but the majority of it remained smeared all over her face and in her hair.

With a sad smile, Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheeks and began to wipe away what little of the mud she could from her face. Brown eyes blinked down at her and Waverly tried not to get lost in their depths. The emotions in turmoil she saw there were too much for her to process at that moment so instead she looked at Nicole’s lips that opened and closed uselessly.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly spoke quietly, somehow over the ruckus of Champ and the student’s laughter Nicole heard her.

“I’m sorry too.” Waverly continued to stroke Nicole’s cheek for a moment longer before the redhead placed a gentle hand over Waverly’s own where it rested against her cheek “I’d never ask you to be something you’re not.”

“I know…but maybe you could ask to be friends?” Nicole’s smile was radiant and Waverly couldn’t help but return it.

“Friends it is then.”

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

Exams flew over quicker than ever before despite the fact that Waverly now had three extra exams to prepare for. Somehow she had managed to maintain choosing three electives throughout the year and was confident as she walked out of each of the exams. Care of Magical Creatures was by far her best subject, no doubt as a result of Nicole’s prowess at the subject and the tutelage she had offered Waverly.

The two Hufflepuffs were closer than ever after Waverly had defended Nicole against Champ three months ago and they rarely left each other’s side. It was at breakfast on the Monday before the summer holidays that Waverly received and Owl from Wynonna and Gus, Wynonna had just returned from her road trip with Doc and Dolls and gushed throughout the letter about how much she had to tell Waverly. Towards the end of the letter, they asked if Waverly wanted to invite Nicole over to stay with them for a couple of weeks in the summer. The brunette grinned with excitement, threw down the letter on her bed and rushed to the common room.

Waverly spotted Nicole sat on the floor playing with Chrissy’s rat Snuffles. “Nicole!” She called, jumping over to her best friend.

“Hey Wave, what’s got you so excited?” Nicole gently picked up the rat and scratched behind its ears.

“I just got a letter from Gus and Nona.” She grinned, practically buzzing with excitement

“That’s great, did Wynonna have a good trip?” Nicole asked. Waverly’s heart swelled with her selflessness- constantly thinking of others before herself.

“Never mind that.” She tried not to give herself away in vain “They asked if you wanted to come and stay with us for a few weeks!” Nicole’s face lit up in a way that made Waverly wonder how any one person could be so radiant.

Her brown eyes shone with the light of the fire and her grin was so wide Waverly thought her cheeks must hurt. The dimples in her cheeks had never been more prominent and Waverly tried not to notice the warmth it caused to bloom in her chest.

“Really?”

“Yep! Do you want to come?” Waverly hopped from foot to foot expectantly- it suddenly occurred to her that Nicole might say no.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend the summer.” Waverly squealed and threw herself at Nicole, wrapping her arms around her tight. “Wave… I can’t breathe.”

 

\-----------------------                                               

 

The summer had passed quickly for Waverly, her time had been spent between preparing Wynonna for her Auror training (which began around the same time Waverly went back to Hogwarts) and relaxing around the homestead. There had been minimal communication between her and Nicole in the weeks leading up to her arrival, only to confirm details and catch up on present happenings.

Gus and Nicole’s parents had talked on the phone during the first couple of weeks of the break to organise Nicole’s visit which had been confirmed for the last week of the summer- Gus had offered that time purely based on Nicole coming from the North and to help avoid Nicole’s parents having to journey south to both drop Nicole off, take her back and then bring her back yet again for the school term. Instead, Nicole would travel to the train station alongside Waverly after her stay. Waverly had been ecstatic all summer at the prospect of Gus meeting her best friend and having Nicole finally see where she grew up.

 

The morning Nicole was due to arrive Waverly was up and racing around the house by 6:30 am, frantically making preparations for her visit. Everything had to be perfect- this was the first time Nicole was visiting after all and she didn’t want to give a bad impression. ‘Not that Nicole would mind’ Waverly reminded herself ‘She’s amazing like that’. But the fact that the cushion on the left of the sofa was out of place was bothering her and the stain that didn’t seem to want to come out of the tablecloth was an eyesore and what was even worse was the fact that Waverly had only a few hours to fix all these incredibly important things.

The young girl flew through the house, tidying this and dusting that up until 8:30 when Wynonna came trudging down the stairs. “Wave?” She asked sleepily “What are you doing up so early?” Wynonna rounded the corner, hair at all angles and rubbing the sleep from her right eye.

“Nicole’s coming today,” Waverly answered simply, zoning in on a book left out on the coffee table. “I needed to tidy up.”

“She isn’t getting here till 10:00.” Wynonna groaned “I knew something must have woken me up at this ungodly hour- were you cleaning the pans in the kitchen?”

“Yes…” Waverly winced

“Did you drop one of them?”

“Maybe.”

“That explains it then.” Wynonna stretched, arms high above her head so that her sleep shirt rode up and exposed her stomach “Next time, don’t.” She smirked, Waverly responded by rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at her sister, effectively hitting her smack in the face. Wynonna blinked at her like a rabbit in the headlights for a moment before taking a step towards her, Waverly sniggered while hurtling off into the kitchen to avoid Wynonna’s wrath.

 

At exactly 10:05 Nicole arrived, Hogwarts suitcase in hand and a grin plastered on her face. As soon as Waverly opened the door, however, Nicole dropped the suitcase and wrapped the smaller girl up in a tight hug, practically lifting her off the ground- Waverly may have grown taller but she still only reached Nicole’s chest.

Waverly tried not to notice the feeling of Nicole’s breasts pressing against her cheek as she hugged her. “I missed you.” Waverly felt rather than heard Nicole breathe onto the top of her head.

“I missed you too, can you believe we’ve known each other three years?”

“It feels like no time at all and yet all the time in the world,” Nicole whispered, still holding tightly onto Waverly. Waverly breathed in Nicole’s scent for a moment, just revelling in the comfort it gave her- she could not place the smell at all but to her it was home.

“Ah, you must be Nicole.” Waverly heard Gus behind them, she untangled herself from Nicole’s embrace and turned to Gus. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good I hope.” Nicole chuckled nervously

“Good?” Wynonna came round the archway from the kitchen “You’d practically think you were one of the trio, Waverly speaks so highly of you.” A blush burned across Waverly’s cheeks, she glanced briefly up at Nicole to see a similar expression on her face.

“Wynonna, haven’t seen you in a while.” Nicole swiftly changed the topic of conversation and Waverly had never been more thankful.

“Yeah haven’t seen you either, Haught, how’s your summer been?”

“You know the usual Muggle stuff.” She shrugged

“Ah yes, Waverly mentioned you were Muggle-Born.” Gus re-joined the conversation and it was at this moment that Waverly realised that she and Nicole were still stood in the doorway, she ushered the redhead in and closed the door behind her.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She smiled and Gus “It’s nice to meet you by the way.” Nicole stuck out a hand which Gus shook.

“Would you like some help with your case?” Gus asked

“No thank you, I’d hate to be a bother.” Nicole replied politely, shaking off Gus’ offer “I can manage anyway.”

“Right then.” Waverly grinned “Let’s get you unpacked and upstairs.”


	4. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to a regular update schedule now that my laptop is all fixed, here's Waverly and Nicole during their fourth year at Hogwarts- hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter Four- Fourth Year

 

 

Shopping for her new year’s school supplies was the most difficult it had ever been, with Nicole clutching tightly to Waverly’s hand they waded through the large crowds of students and parents desperately searching for Ollivander’s Wand Shop. They were attempting to find Wynonna and Gus who were currently trying to get Wynonna a new wand after she had broken her old one during a sparring session with Dolls. “This is crazy!” Nicole exclaimed, squeezing Waverly’s hand tighter as she guided her through the crowd- once again Waverly was grateful for her best friend’s greater height.

“I know! I think we picked the worst day possible to come shopping!” Waverly called just as they burst through a gap in the crowd. Waverly quickly scanned the crowd on the other side of the small clearing, searching for Wynonna. It was Nicole who spotted them first.

“Hey, Wave, I see your sister.” Nicole smiled down at her briefly before dragging her over to Ollivander’s doorway. Wynonna grinned as the two approached and pointed her new wand at the two girls. Both stopped suddenly and dropped their joined hands, knowing exactly what the older Earp girl could do with that wand.

“Make your peace.” She smirked

“Make your peace?” Nicole giggled, shaking her head

“Yeah, I’m thinking it’s gonna be my catchphrase when I catch a Dark Wizard.” Wynonna squared her shoulders and grinned.

“Uh-huh.” Waverly chuckled, Wynonna’s grin faltered and Waverly quickly changed the topic of conversation.

“So what kind of wand you got now sis?” Wynonna’s grin slipped firmly back into place and she brandished it proudly.

“It’s really different to my first wand, clearly I’ve changed since back then.” Wynonna stopped for a moment, glancing down at the wand with a soft smile “This one is Blackthorn, Dragon heartstring centre, 12 ½ inches.” Waverly looked at the wand in great detail for the first time; the handle was ornate with intricate swirling patterns engraved in the wood and the wand itself was slightly twisted like the branches of a tree.

“Nona…that’s a seriously cool wand.” Wynonna smiled at Waverly like she was a kid again, the tugging of her lips greater than that of any smile Waverly had seen on her face in years.

“Hey girls!” Waverly turned to the source of the sound and spotted Gus weaving and dodging with all the skill of a professional Quidditch player through the last part of the shoppers. “Whose idea was it to come shopping today again?” Gus joked

“Yours.” All three girls replied in unison, laughing at Gus’ annoyed glare. She handed a pumpkin pasty to each of them despite her dirty look; Waverly wolfed it down hungrily having not eaten since early that morning. The young Hufflepuff breathed in the familiar scent of Diagon Alley and a smile graced her lips; apart from Hogwarts Diagon Alley was Waverly’s favourite place- the books, the stores and the people all made it a charming and animated street. Gus’ voice broke her from her reverie,

“So Nicole,” Gus turned to the redhead “Your parents gave me both the permission and the money to buy you a familiar for this year.” Nicole’s eyes lit up in joy and she weaved her fingers between Waverly’s again.

“Really?”

“Really.” Gus repeated, turning to Waverly “And kid, you can get one too if you like.”

 

The four women made the short walk to Magical Menagerie, once there Nicole held the door open for Waverly as she walked into the store with another face-splitting grin and looked up and around at the many cages containing all manner of animals. Gus closed the door behind them, the bell above it jingled loudly and an old woman with a kind and ancient face smiled warmly at them

“Can I help you?”

“Not just yet, thanks, I think the girls want to have a look round first,” Wynonna answered politely, with another smile the woman returned to reading. Waverly looked around at all of the animals alongside Nicole. The two girls wandered from cage to cage, browsing the rats, toads, and owls. Waverly, however, did this more to appease Nicole as she already knew what familiar she wanted- a cat. It wasn’t long before Nicole was tugging on her sleeve in the direction of to the back wall, where all of the cats were situated. Waverly locked eyes with blue, hazel and green as she scanned the cages and after around a minute Nicole tapped her on the shoulder. Waverly turned to find the redhead grinning like a small child on Christmas as she gestured to the cage in front of her.

Inside was a dark brown, tabby kitten with bright, gold-flecked, hazel eyes. As the two girls gazed at it, it cocked its head to the side and mewled softly. Nicole’s breath hitched and she turned to the store owner. “This one.” She said simply, turning back to the cage as the woman stepped out from behind the counter “She’s beautiful.” The woman opened the cage and reached inside, grasping the kitten gently and pulling her into the open.

Waverly smiled at the expression on Nicole’s face as the kitten was placed in her arms. She smiled down at the kitten with an expression of utter adoration that seemed familiar to Waverly. As she watched her best friend scratch the cat’s ears her attention was grasped by a soft mewling. Waverly turned to see a very small kitten pawing at the cage next to her left shoulder. Its ice blue eyes locked with Waverly’s and it mewled again softer this time. Waverly reached forward, touching her index finger to the kitten’s brown socked paw, the kitten responded by licking her finger. Waverly chuckled lowly and reached up to slide one finger between the bars and scratch under the kitten’s chin. “Hey, Wynonna,” her sister turned away from the owl cage she was looking at to face her “Look at this little guy.” Wynonna paced over, a smile breaking out on her face as she saw the kitten.

“Aw, he’s a little Munchkin cat.” She reached forward to the kitten’s paw in a similar way as Waverly herself had.

“Munchkin cat?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna smirked, “look at the little guy’s legs.” Waverly turned and looked at the leg reached from the paw placed up against the bars of the cage. It was tiny.

“Oh, Merlin they’re small.” She practically squealed.

“Hence the name.” Wynonna chuckled, waving the woman over, she looked at the young girls expectantly “I think Wave wants this one.” The woman smiled and nodded once, repeating the process of opening the cage and placing the kitten in Waverly’s arms. Gus began to walk over to the till as the woman took both kittens in her arms. Nicole and Waverly followed the woman over who then placed the kittens into smaller carry cages and passed them back.

Gus handed over the money for both familiars and smiled at the woman before gesturing to the door, Waverly and Nicole made their way out of the store and back out into the bustling street of Diagon Alley.

 

The day before Nicole and Waverly were to return to Hogwarts the two went on a trip down to the lake near the Earp homestead. The sun cast a warm yellow glow over the earth and the leaves rustled from a cool gentle breeze that tempered the warmth of the day. The two weaved in and out between trees on their journey through the woodland, leaves crunching underfoot. “Wave?” Nicole asked hesitantly. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” The brunette replied simply, with a slight shrug of the shoulders. She heard Nicole sigh behind her and could not help the smile that tugged at the left side of her mouth. She knew it wasn’t far now and she wanted to keep the lake a secret, it wasn’t much of a lake if Waverly was being honest, just a very large pond but it was beautiful. Plus it meant a lot to her. A few more steps now.

“Waverly, please tell me where you’re taking-” Nicole stopped short as she stepped out behind Waverly into the clearing. “Wow.” She breathed and Waverly’s smile turned into a grin. The sunlight speckled across the water’s surface, creating diamonds that reflected rainbows. Leaves littered the lake, having fallen from the ancient trees whose branches bowed across the water, even touching the surface in places. A small plateau stroked the water’s edge and it was there that Waverly began to walk to.

Waverly stood on the plateau’s edge, water lapping at the toes of her shoes and stared out at the lake. Nicole came to stand beside her, silent in her reverie of the landscape. Waverly knew she had to break the silence before it became uncomfortable- she just prayed that she didn’t babble.

“Daddy used to bring me here when I was young.” She felt Nicole turn to look at her but Waverly kept her gaze steady, staring at the trees on the other side of the water. “Every other Sunday we would bring a picnic down onto this plateau and sit for a while, enjoy the food and just talk.” Waverly swallowed “It was the only time he wasn’t busy with my older sister, Willa.” She knew Nicole wanted to interrupt, to ask about this other sister Waverly had never mentioned but Nicole remained silent. “When daddy died I came down here by myself but it wasn’t the same, it wasn’t like it was with him.” She choked back a sob “Then Willa… a few years later she ran off with some boy- Bobo his name was.” Waverly scoffed and shook her head “Why he preferred Bobo to Robert I will never know but he…he took Willa away before she’d even finished High school. We haven’t seen her since.” She felt the first tears beginning to make tracks across her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Waverly turned to her best friend.

“Don’t apologise.” Nicole shook her head, clasping Waverly’s hand in her own and threading together their fingers “I’m glad you told me.”

“I just-” She let out a shaky breath “I needed to make some memories here that weren’t sad.” She tried to smile. It came out as a grimace. Suddenly Nicole’s arms were around her and she was pulling her close, stroking her hair and shushing her sobs.

“Then let’s make some special ones instead.”

 

\-----------------------                           

 

The first month of Waverly’s fourth year flew by in a flash, it seemed as if she had just stepped off the Hogwarts express and then suddenly people were making plans for Halloween. There was bound to be a party- not that she would be invited, it was mostly for Fifth years and up anyway. Most of her time had been spent trying to avoid Champ Hardy who had suddenly taken an interest in her, the rest of that time was split between school and taking care of her and Nicole’s kittens who were growing fast. Nicole had named hers Calamity Jane after some movie character from the Muggle world whereas Waverly had named her kitten Albus after the previous Hogwarts Headmaster. The two were a lot of work but whenever they mewled both girls knew it was worth it. Waverly mused this over as she shoved forkful after forkful of her breakfast into her mouth. “So,” Nicole began as she swallowed her last mouthful of toast, Waverly turned to her but continued to much down on her eggs. “I’ve been thinking.” Dread filled Waverly’s chest- conversations that started out with this never ended well. She swallowed thickly and urged for Nicole to continue. “I might try out for the Quidditch team.” The butterflies flew from Waverly’s stomach and she smiled, putting down her fork.

“Nicole,” she placed a hand on her arm “that’s an amazing idea! You’d be a great Quidditch player.”

“You think so?” She asked, looking down at the jam stain on her plate.

“I know so.”

“Tryouts are this weekend, do you think you could come and watch me?” She asked sheepishly

“Of course I will!” Waverly exclaimed, squeezing Nicole’s arm. The redhead smiled back, placing her own hand over Waverly’s with feather-light touch; Waverly suppressed a shiver.

 

It wasn’t until Waverly made her way down to the Quidditch pitch for the first time that she realised she hadn’t asked Nicole which position she was hoping to try out for. Waverly was suddenly hit by an overwhelming sense of guilt at having not been more interested in her friend’s discussion three days ago; Nicole had talked for ages, going over everything she would need to do in order to qualify for the team. If Waverly was being honest with herself she had been distracted by the way Nicole’s hair burned orange by the light of the fire.

There were a lot of students already flying above Waverly’s head when she arrived at the stands, she hiked up the stairs and took a seat on one of the benches near to the railing, hoping for the best view of Nicole. A cool breeze ruffled Waverly’s hair as she scanned the hopeful players crowded on the ground of the pitch below, looking for Nicole. It was difficult to see from this high up but she spotted her within a few minutes; from what Waverly could see Nicole’s hair was pulled back from her face in a braid that was evidently for visibility purposes, her robes were deep yellow with black detailing, the Hufflepuff house crest displayed proudly across her chest. Not long later all the players soared up into the air, Nicole in the direction of the goalposts; effectively leading Waverly to the conclusion she was trying out for Keeper. Two other students flew up beside her before Hufflepuff’s captain, Angie Carter, shouted for one of them to move into position in front of the goalposts; it looked as if Nicole was about to move when one of the other players shot out in front of her, claiming first to try out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Waverly noticed Champ swaggering over to the bench on her right and sitting down, around three metres away from her. She huffed, folding her arms and rolled her eyes in response. That boy would not leave her alone and for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t exactly like he’d been friendly to her before. ‘Besides’ Waverly thought ‘he was awful to Nicole last year in Care of Magical Creatures’. Suddenly a whistle broke her train of thought and her attention was rapt back to the Quidditch pitch, if Waverly was being honest with herself she had no idea about any of the rules of Quidditch but if Nicole was trying out for a Keeper it made sense that she had to defend the goal posts.

The first to try out was a boy in Third-Year, Waverly could even see from this distance that he was cocky, his movements may have been fluid but they were slow, reminding Waverly of Champ- who now seemed to be sitting closer to her than before. The boy’s arrogance allowed Quaffle after Quaffle to fly through the goal posts and as he flew back into formation with the other potential keepers his shoulders had slumped and his confident smile was gone. Next up was Nicole and she dodged every Bludger that came her way, only letting two Quaffles sail past her and into the goal posts and a third she fumbled. As she was dismissed Waverly erupted from the stands and cheered her on. Nicole locked eyes with her for a moment and smiled in gratitude. Waverly smiled back, gusto gone as she realised the many students gathered in the stand were staring at her. She jerked her hand in a small wave to Nicole and flopped back down on the bench, almost sitting on Champ in the process. “Champ!” she exclaimed, flinging herself further down the bench in an attempt to get away from him. “What are you doing?”

“Hey Waverly,” he smiled, it wasn’t a sly smile, nor a vindictive one…it seemed genuine. “I came to scout out the competition and couldn’t help but notice you sat here on your own.” Waverly let him continue “Figured you might want some company.”

“That’s alright, Champ, I’m quite fine on my own.” The boy’s smile dropped and she couldn’t help but feel bad for him, even after all that he’d done.

“Oh…erm okay, that’s fine.” He stood up, posture and expression similar to that of the first Keeper and began to walk away. Waverly was about to no doubt do something she’d regret by telling him to come back when a loud crack from the pitch drew her attention. The final Keeper, a girl from Waverly’s Potions class, had smacked into the goal post in what must have been an attempt to save a Quaffle. She slipped from her broom and began to tumble towards the ground at a speed that may prove fatal; Waverly and the entire crowd of gathered students gasped at what was to come. Waverly closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

No sound came.

No screams, no smack of a body hitting the ground, nothing.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers and Waverly’s eyes snapped open to see Nicole gently placing the girl down on the ground. “No way.” Waverly breathed, face cracking into a grin. Nicole stood up, gazing around sheepishly at the masses crowing towards the front of the stands for a better look.

“Haught damn!” a booming male voice sounded from the Gryffindor stand as applause began to thunder around Waverly. Then more voices joined in.

“Haught damn!”

“Haught damn!”

“Haught damn!” soon it became a chant timed with the applause and Waverly joined in, trying her hardest to make Nicole hear her over the many other voices cheering her name.

Safe to say Nicole made the team.

 

\-----------------------                         

 

“Hey, Wave.” Nicole whispered, turning her body so that the other students faced away from the both of them “Do you have any idea why Champ is staring over here?” Waverly furrowed her brows, this was getting ridiculous; ever since the Quidditch tryouts a few months ago Champ had stopped trying to talk to her and instead stared at her forlornly. It was really starting to bug her. “Do you think maybe he’s planning something?” Waverly turned back to Nicole and almost jolted back when she realised how close their faces were.

“Planning something?”

“Yeah, like a prank, or something like last year.” Nicole looked worried, Waverly know the expression- lip caught between her teeth, eyes flitting from side to side and brows knitted together.

“What makes you think that?”

“We beat Gryffindor at the game on Saturday remember?” Nicole wrung her hands together “I only let one of his goals through and he flung like twenty Quaffles at me- maybe he wants payback.” What Nicole was saying was true, ever since Nicole had been made Keeper barely a single opposing player was scoring and Hufflepuff had thoroughly creamed Gryffindor at their most recent game, effectively knocking Gryffindor out of the running for the Quidditch Cup.

“Maybe,” Waverly replied, stealing a glance at Champ who quickly averted his eyes when he saw Waverly looking at him.

“Alright girls?” Hagrid boomed behind them, causing both of the girls to jump.

“Yeah, Hagrid, we’re good.” Nicole smiled up at the professor “Oh, what do you think of my notes on the Bowtruckles?” the redhead quickly flicked through her parchment, finding the page and ran her finger over the writing and diagrams on the page, glancing at Hagrid every now and then to judge his reactions. Waverly couldn’t help but smile as she watched her best friend in her element. Aside from Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures was Nicole’s best subject and it was clear she had a natural affinity with nature.

“Waverly?” Hagrid’s voice pulled her from her thoughts

“Yes?” She snapped to attention, hair whipping with the velocity with which her head snapped up.

“You doin’ alright over there kid?” Hagrid’s brown eyes bored into hers with their warmth

“Yeah, yeah just got lost in my mind for a minute there.” She smiled, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

“Be careful in there, Waverly, the mind can get scary sometimes.” Waverly was taken aback by Hagrid’s words; usually, the teacher was light-hearted and jovial, well known for his wide smiles and sparkling eyes but there was something about the way that he looked at Waverly in that moment that silenced her reply. The brunette nodded once before Hagrid walked away to the group of Gryffindor students, Waverly’s gaze followed.

Champ was still staring at her.

 

\-----------------------                         

In the middle of a warm March evening, Waverly was woken up by Albus meowing loudly. She groaned, turning over in an attempt to return to her slumber but the cat was persistent; he jumped onto her bed and pawed at her face. Despite his stubby legs, the cat had grown considerably since she had bought him back in September so the weight pressing onto her chest was uncomfortable enough for her to pull back the covers and grasp around the cat’s middle. She turned over fully and placed Albus back onto the ground beside her bed, sleepily miming for him to shush.

Waverly was just about to settle back down to sleep when a different noise roused her, this time sniffling and gasping breaths. Her eyebrows furrowed subconsciously and Waverly turned in the direction of the noise, trying to pinpoint the source of it.

As it turned out, the source was Nicole crying.

Waverly moved to sit up, pulling the covers back more fully and untangling her legs from one another. “Nicole?” Waverly whispered. “Are you okay?” suddenly the sniffling stopped and the body underneath the bed covers in front of her froze up. A single sniff sounded before Nicole turned over and looked up at Waverly.

The redhead’s eyes were just visible in the dark of the dorm room but from what Waverly could see they were puffy and her cheeks dusted with red from crying.

“Yeah.” Her voice was like shattered glass “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You don’t look it.” Waverly sat down gently on Nicole’s bed but her best friend moved away suddenly, putting as much distance between them as was possible.

“I’m fine, really, Wave.” Nicole tried to smile but Waverly saw right through it

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?” She reached out to stroke Nicole’s arm through the duvet but Nicole jerked away again. Waverly sighed, turning to look out the window instead. There wasn’t much to look at considering it was the middle of the night but she could just see a few stars twinkling near the top of the window pane.

“I know.” Nicole began, voice still shaky. “I do, there’s just nothing to talk about.” She looked away briefly and then back to Waverly, taking the young Earp’s hand into her own, thumb caressing her knuckles absentmindedly “Honestly, I’m fine, I don’t even know what was wrong.” Waverly really wasn’t convinced but she knew there was no point in pushing the matter. So she nodded silently and returned to her own bed.

The two did not speak of the previous night’s events the next morning, or the morning after that, or the one after that.

Eventually, Waverly gave up on the hope of Nicole opening up to her.

 

\-----------------------

 

Even after nearly four years Waverly still marvelled at the delectable food that was placed before her three times a day in the great hall- today lunch had been scheduled later and the House Elves in the kitchen had prepared a fantastic Sunday lunch for all the students. Waverly tried not to lick her lips as a large roast chicken appeared a few feet from her down the table and a mountain of golden roast potatoes apparated right in front of her. The brunette licked her lips and reached forward to serve herself some but her actions were interrupted by Nicole tugging on her robe. Waverly turned to her best friend who stared at her nervously, teeth tugging on her bottom lip. ‘Is this it?’ Waverly thought ‘Is she finally going to tell me what’s been up with her?’ The Earp waited patiently while Nicole gathered her thoughts. “I think Champ is planning something for the game next week.” Waverly tried not to visibly deflate “He’s been following us around all week and now he’s staring at us. Again.” Waverly’s brows furrowed

“Wait Champ’s been following us?”

“Yeah, whenever we go somewhere he always turns up a few minutes later- I think he’s trying to learn our schedules.” Nicole turned briefly, glancing at Champ fleetingly. Waverly followed the redhead’s gaze and sure enough, Champ was staring at them. She sighed.

“I’m going over there.” Waverly stood up suddenly, Nicole pulled her back down by the sleeve of her robe.

“Wave.” She hissed “What are you doing?” Waverly shrugged her off, rising once again.

“I’m going to figure out just what’s going on in that tiny brain of his.” Waverly began to storm away in Champ’s direction, behind her she could hear Nicole calling;

“Wait- Wave!” it fell on deaf ears however as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

“Champ!” she called as she approached, the boy’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. “You wanna explain why you’ve been following me and Nicole around?” as Waverly spoke she felt Nicole’s presence beside her.

“I-uhm…well you see…”

“Spit it out, Champ.” Waverly rolled her eyes in disdain and folded her arms. Champ remained silent and Waverly scoffed; she was moving to turn away when Champ’s voice stopped her.

“I was trying to figure out how to apologise to you.” Waverly tried not to let her mouth drop open. “And to you Nicole.” He nodded once in her direction. “I was a jerk to you last year, Nicole and to you in First-Year on the train, Wave. It was stupid, mean and basically a dick thing to do, so I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Waverly was dumbstruck, unsure of how to respond or even if she should. Nicole apparently felt the same way as both of them remained silent until Waverly blurted out in a desperate attempt to break the silence;

“Is this really happening?” Champ furrowed his brows and looked as if he was trying not to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve grown up a lot since then and realised what I did was wrong, I thought you’d appreciate an apology.”

“No, we do, really.” Waverly tried to salvage the situation “Thank you, Champ.” She smiled and him briefly before grabbing Nicole’s hand and leading the still silent redhead away.

The two hurried back over to the Hufflepuff table and returned to their seats. Nicole glanced at Waverly but hurriedly looked away when she found that she was already staring at her.

 

\-----------------------

 

The last few weeks of term passed quickly with end of year exams coming to a close and the pace at school winding down from its usual hectic nature. Results had come out the previous week and both Waverly and Nicole had excelled in all their classes, next year was the year of their O.W.L.s so good results now was a fantastic sign. Both girls were ecstatic as they showed each other their grades during the packing of their belongings before the summer; then the reality of not seeing each other for two months set in and the two finished in subdued silence.

As soon as they sat in their usual compartment on the train, however, their excited chatting started up again and they discussed their plans for the summer, their disappointment as losing the Quidditch Cup alongside the House Cup and the ever-present Champ Hardy. “You know he has a crush on you right?” Nicole absentmindedly said whilst looking at her fingernails.

“What?” Waverly exclaimed, “No he doesn’t don’t be ridiculous.” A blush began to creep across her cheeks and she busied herself by looking out of the window.

“Yeah. He does. Why else- if not to plan something- would he follow you around like a lost puppy and stare at you in every class we have together.” Nicole shrugged “it’s obvious.” Waverly furrowed her brows and mulled this over for a while before shaking her head.

“No, he probably just feels bad- he apologised remember? Maybe it’s all to do with that.”

“Whatever you think, Waverly.” The brunette looked up to see her best friend staring out of the window, turned away from her.

The rest of the train ride was completed in silence.


	5. Fifth Year Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, its been hectic preparing to move to University so I've been a bit busy, that and I am completely lost with dates and didn't realise this was due for an update. Had to split this chapter into two cause there were quite a few things I wanted included, hope you all enjoy it :)

Chapter Five- Fifth Year Part One

 

A week or so before Waverly was to start her Fifth Year of Hogwarts she received an Owl from Professor Sprout, inside the envelope was a gushing letter and a yellow and silver Prefect badge. Waverly’s eyebrows shot up her forehead as the badge fell into her open palm and a grin shot across her mouth. Waverly raced back into the house and shook Wynonna awake (who was on a break from Auror training). “Nona! Wynonna! I was made a Prefect!” She screeched excitedly, leaping onto her sister’s bed.

“Huh-wha?” Wynonna slurred as she was jolted awake. She looked at Waverly drowsily before her eyes focused on the badge and a mirror grin spread across her face. “Wave!” she wrapped her arms around Waverly and gripped her tightly “A Prefect! I’m so proud of you sis.” Waverly returned the hug, grin still splitting her features.

“I can’t believe it!”

“I can come on baby girl, who else was it gonna be?” Wynonna smirked

“Nicole?” Waverly suggested Wynonna furrowed her brows in mock internal thought

“True, but no one compares to you, Waverly.” Waverly blushed crimson

“Aw, Nona, that’s actually really sweet.” Wynonna promptly punched her sister.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Waverly chuckled

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She grinned again “Now come on and get up, I want to show Gus my shiny new badge.”

 

On the morning of September, the first Waverly could not wait to get to Kings Cross Station, ecstatic to tell Nicole about her new status as a Prefect. Gus had elected to leave Wynonna at home for fear of her making them late but Gus insisted she follow Waverly onto the platform. “Gus I’m fifteen, you really don’t have to walk me to the platform.”

“I know.” The older woman smiled warmly “But I like to see you off.” Waverly returned the smile and grasped Gus’ hand tightly.

“Thanks, Gus, really.” Waverly tried to ignore the tears she could see welling in her aunt’s eyes.

“Come on you, we left Wynonna at home so we wouldn’t be late but it’s you that’s causing the holdup!” Waverly laughed and began to weave her way through the assembled witches and wizards in search of Nicole.

After a while she spotted a flash of familiar red hair and Waverly rushed over to her best friend, dragging Gus behind her. “Nicole!” She called out just before she reached her.

“Wave!” The redhead opened her arms just in time to catch Waverly in a tight hug, the two held onto each other for a moment before Nicole pulled away to gesture in the direction of an older redheaded woman. “Waverly, this is my mom.”

“Mrs Haught!” Waverly exclaimed, thoroughly surprised to see her “It’s so lovely to finally meet you.” She thrust her hand out for the woman to shake. Nicole’s mother smiled at Waverly in such a way that only Gus had done before.

“Waverly Earp, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She grasped Waverly’s offered hand and shook firmly.

“The same can be said for you, ma’am.” Waverly returned the smile with her trademark grin.

“Please, Stephanie will do just fine.” She winked and Waverly nodded, chuckling. “And this little rascal is Danny.” Waverly followed Stephanie’s gaze and for the first time, she noticed the small redhead standing slightly behind her mother. Waverly’s eyes snapped back up to Nicole.

“Your sister?”

“My sister.” Nicole laughed, reaching her hand out for Danny to take. “She’s joining Hogwarts this year.”

“No way, you’re eleven already?” Waverly directed her question at Danny who now stood with her hand clasping tightly to Nicole’s. She nodded. “Wow, I can’t believe it, oh and it’s nice to meet you too.” Waverly gave another sparkling grin and Danny grinned back. Nicole smirked.

“Come on you, I’ll help you get your trunk on the train.” She grabbed it from the floor. “Waves, wanna help?”

“Nicole Haught, have I taught you nothing about manners- you should be helping Waverly with her bags!” She lightly slapped her daughter on the arm and Nicole whined.

“Ow, mom…”

“Don’t ‘mom’ me young lady, get moving.” The two shared a humorous grin with each other before Nicole began to head off with her sister. When Waverly turned back Gus and Stephanie were chatting with each other so Waverly briefly interrupted them to give Gus a hug and wave goodbye to Stephanie before grabbing her own trunk and making her way towards the Express.

Once on the train, she found Nicole and Danny and placed her luggage alongside their own. Nicole turned to her sister “You want to say one last goodbye to mom?”

“No.” Danny shook her head, grinning widely “I’m ready to go.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” She ruffled Danny’s hair which was too similar to Nicole’s own and began to lead her away to a compartment, Waverly followed- delighted to be able to see this new ‘big sister’ side of Nicole.

Soon the three found a compartment but waited outside so as to be able to wave out the window at their parents. As the train began to pull away from the station the three girls moved into their chosen compartment and settled in. As Waverly was rearranging herself into a comfortable position on the plush seat in the compartment she looked over at the two other girls who had begun chatting as soon as the train began to move.

“So, Danny, you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?” Waverly asked, leaning forward in her seat.

“Totally! Ever since Nicole was accepted I hoped I would be too. I mean I was super worried I’d turn out to be just a Muggle but looks as if I got the magic in me too!” The young redhead grinned, reminding Waverly ever so much of Nicole on their first train ride. The only real difference was that Danny was remarkably much shorter than Nicole had been at her age, that and her eyes were blue rather than brown.

“You reckon you’re gonna be a Hufflepuff like us?” Nicole nudged her sister with her shoulder at Waverly’s question.

“This one’s a troublemaker- she’s more likely to be in Slytherin.” Danny feigned hurt before slapping Nicole’s arm the same way her mother had. Waverly watched the scuffle continue, laughing heartily as Nicole was almost shoved to the floor. They were interrupted by the Trolley Witch knocking on their compartment door.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” Waverly nodded handing over a few sickles in exchange for a pumpkin pasty. Danny looked downtrodden, clearly having forgotten to bring money on board; Nicole soon cheered her up however as she produced some change from the pocket of her robe and bought Danny and herself Chocolate frogs.

“Oh, Nicole I completely forgot to tell you!” Waverly exclaimed suddenly, startling the sisters, they looked at her with twin expressions of confusion. Waverly rummaged in her pocket before producing the Prefect Badge she had been given a week earlier and pinned it to her robe. “I’ve been made a Prefect!”

“Waves, oh Merlin, that’s amazing!” Nicole launched herself at the brunette and wrapped her up in a hug, she pulled back and their noses almost brushed. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Waverly grinned sheepishly as Nicole returned to her seat. The rest of the train ride was spent making idle chat, as it always was.

 

 

Waverly and Nicole sat side by side at the Hufflepuff table nervously watching the First Years lineup before the Sorting Hat- it having already sung its yearly changing song. “You know, I’m pretty sure we’re more nervous than she is.” Nicole chuckled dryly.

“Probably.” Waverly’s eyes scanned the line for Danny, finally resting upon the redhead who stood somewhere near the middle of the First Years “Found her.” Waverly pointed her out to Nicole who let a breath out through her teeth. “What are we so worried about anyway?”

“Whether or not she’ll be happy with her house.”

“Nic,” Waverly used her nickname, a very uncommon occurrence; so uncommon, in fact, that it snapped Nicole to attention “I’m pretty sure Danny will be happy to be in any of the houses, she seems super excited just to be here at all.”

“I know that’s why I’m worried…what if she doesn’t think Hogwarts is as great as she hopes it is? I don’t want her to be disappointed.” Nicole looked down at the empty plate in front of her. Waverly smiled and entwined their fingers under the table, Nicole’s eyes found Waverly’s once again.

“She’s not gonna be disappointed, trust me.”

“With my life.” Nicole’s words startle the both of them but before either one could truly react McGonagall was calling for silence as the Sorting began.

Some students strode up to the hat, others shuffled and a few even tried to swagger but one by one each First Year was sorted into their house. There were more Ravenclaws sorted than usual, alongside an influx of Hufflepuffs that joined Waverly and Nicole’s table. It wasn’t too long however before Danny’s name was called.

“Haught, Danielle.” There were a few sniggers at her surname but Waverly watches as Nicole was unaffected, instead the redhead’s eyes were glued to her sister as she sat on the stool. The hat had only just grazed her ears before the bellowing out her house.

“Gryffindor!” The entire scarlet table jumped from their seats- not many students had been sorted into Gryffindor this year- they met Danny with raucous applause as she grinned widely and moved to sit at the table. Waverly and Nicole also rose from their seats and applaud her, much to the surprise of the Hufflepuff table. As Danny sat so did Nicole, with Waverly following suit.

“See.” Her best friend turned to her, Waverly punched her in the arm “Told you there was nothing to worry about.”

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Three weeks into their first term Champ hardy asks Waverly on a date. She doesn’t know why she says yes but she does. They arrange to go out on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year which was scheduled for the weekend after and go to the Three Broomsticks. When Waverly returned to the common room that evening she didn’t tell Nicole about her date. If she was being honest with herself she still didn’t know why she didn’t say anything; Champ had apologised last year so it should be fine right? The two sat and talked about the day’s classes and plans in terms of studying for O.W.L.s they were interrupted however by none other than Professor Sprout entering the common room and making a beeline for them. “You been stealing food from the kitchen again?” Waverly whispered in Nicole’s direction

“No. You?” Waverly shook her head and then Professor Sprout was standing in front of them looking…happy.

“Evening, Professor, what can we do for you?” Waverly smiled her most innocent smile.

“It’s actually what I can do for you girls, or more specifically you Nicole.”

“Me?” the redhead practically squeaked. The Professor smiled down at her good-naturedly.

“Don’t look so terrified Nicole you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I haven’t?”

“She hasn’t?” Both Waverly and Nicole spoke simultaneously, Nicole fixed her best friend with a warning glare.

“No, I came to give you this.” She handed Nicole a badge, for a second Waverly thought she had been removed as Prefect but upon closer inspection of the badge she realised it wasn’t a ‘P’ emblazoned on the crest, it was a ‘C’. “Congratulations Miss Haught, you’re our new Quidditch Captain.” The few students who remained in the common room began to applaud and Waverly wrapped Nicole up in a hug reminiscent of the one that Nicole had given her upon finding out she had been made a Prefect.

“Nicole, wow, I can’t believe it! Well, I can because you’re amazing but still wow!” Waverly exclaimed, Nicole still appeared dumbstruck but a smile was beginning to tug at her lips which would no doubt soon turn into a full-fledged grin, dimples and all.

“I’m Quidditch captain.” She murmured after a while

“Yep.”

“Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.”

“Uh huh.”

“I-wow.” Nicole barked a laugh “This is, thank you so much, Professor.” She smiled up at Professor Sprout who returned the gesture.

“You understand the responsibilities of Captain?”

“Yes, professor.”

“Excellent, you’ll need to organise try-outs as soon as possible- we lost quite a few players from last year’s team, what with them leaving Hogwarts and all.” She rattled on.

“Of course, I’ll get it sorted right away.” Waverly clasped Nicole’s hand, squeezing tightly in silent support.

“Superb, I think you’re going to make an excellent captain Miss Haught.” Professor Sprout nodded once to each of the girls and then turned to make her way out of the common room.

“Well…” Nicole laughed breathily “That was unexpected.”

 

 

For some reason Waverly couldn’t bring herself to tell Nicole about her date with Champ; that wasn’t to say she hadn’t tried, she certainly had, on multiple occasions. However, for some reason, she just couldn’t seem to get the words out.

It was three days before her date that the subject of Waverly’s weekend plans came up in conversation. She and Nicole were relaxing in the common room after dinner, Waverly was stretched out along one of the couches with her feet lain across Nicole’s crossed legs. Both girls were reading silently until Nicole interrupted their comfortable silence. “Are you doing anything on Saturday?” Waverly tried not to tense up.

“Maybe, why?” She buried her face in her book in an attempt to hide her lie.

“It’s just…I’m running try-outs in the afternoon and I was wondering if you’d maybe come along and watch. Moral support and all that you know?” Waverly had never seen Nicole this nervous, well as much as she could see of her over the pages of her book. Waverly sighed. “I mean, I know you’re not one for Quidditch but I just thought-”

“It’s not that.” Waverly stopped her, lowering the book upon the realisation that she was going to have to face this sooner or later. In this case, it was sooner. “I have plans on Saturday.”

“Oh.” Nicole looked thoroughly surprised. Waverly didn’t blame her, the two girls weren’t exactly spoilt for choice in the friends department. “You doing something with Chrissy?”

“No, I’m…” Merlin, why was this so hard to say to her? “I’m going on a date. With Champ.” The silence that stretched between the two friends was not the comfortable reverie the two had previously enjoyed. This one was a violent quiet that scratched at Waverly’s skin and dried up her mouth.

“Champ. You’re going on a date with Champ.” Nicole had never sounded like this before, so…unaffected.

“Yeah, um to the Three Broomsticks, he asked last week.” Waverly tried not to let the babble erupt from her throat and it was just about to burst forth when Nicole stopped it.

“Okay, never mind then.” She went back to her book and although she seemed calm, Waverly could see the tension that rippled across her shoulders and the whites of her knuckles as she clutched the spine of her book. Waverly wanted to say something more but she stopped herself; it would probably just make things worse.

 

\-----------------------

 

When Saturday rolled around and Champ took Waverly out it was surprisingly nice. He buys her a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, pulls out her chair for her and makes small talk about how she’s doing at school and whether or not she’s worried about O.W.L.s. After an hour or so he takes her to Honeydukes, buying her a few of her favourite pumpkin pasties and on the return trip to Hogwarts, they link arms which gradually moves to them holding hands. Waverly is thoroughly surprised by this change in the jerk from the train, though-she reminds herself- that was four years ago. A lot changes in that time, just look at Wynonna. So when Champ leans in to kiss her goodbye on the cheek she lets him, returning the favour. Waverly expects him to make another move and go further but again to her shock he smiles sweetly, thanks her for a great day and hugs her gently before walking away in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

 

When Waverly entered the common room she was greeted by Albus who promptly jumped into her arms from the table on which he had been sitting. “Ow, Albus!” She cried as his small claws dug into the soft flesh of her inner arm. He did nothing but purr in response. “What am I going to do with you?” she ruffled between his almost flat ears and he nuzzled further up into her hand, she smiled down at him before the creaking of a door snapped her attention in the direction of the noise.

“Oh, um hey,” Nicole said, hand on her neck and eyes glued firmly to the floor.

“Hey,” Waverly replied. An awkwardness stretched between them and Waverly was unsure as to why the interaction seemed so forced. She busied her nervous hands with stroking Albus.

“How was your date?”

“How was try-outs?” The two spoke simultaneously, causing Waverly to laugh breathily before gesturing for Nicole to continue.

“No it's okay, you ask first.” Nicole urged Waverly tried not to take offence at how she skirted around the subject of her date.

“Did everything go okay?” She tried again.

“Yeah, yeah it did actually. There are some pretty strong players for Chasers and a couple for Seeker; it’s gonna be a tough choice.” Nicole again did not look at her best friend, Waverly was about to ask why she seemed to be avoiding eye contact when Nicole’s own cat Calamity Jane appeared out of nowhere and almost tackled the redhead to the floor. Even for a Maine Coon that cat was damn big, at least double the size of Albus and a tonne weight.

“I’m sure you’ll pick the right players.” Waverly tried for a smile, Nicole returned it with a lopsided smirk.

“Yeah, here’s hoping.” The two stood in silence for a moment, Waverly was about to begin her commentary of her date with Champ when Nicole beat her to the punch. “So…how was Champ?”

“He was…surprisingly nice, I had a really good time.” Waverly swore Nicole’s eyebrows flew off her forehead.

“R-really?”

“Yeah, he was super sweet, actually he even bought me sweets.” Waverly tried not to chuckle at her own joke “He was a gentleman.” Nicole scoffed. “What?”

“Champ Hardy a gentleman? I can’t believe it.”

“Well, he was.” Waverly huffed, unimpressed with Nicole’s attitude.

“Whatever, it’s not like you’re going out with him again right?” Waverly dropped Albus and crossed her arms.

“I might.” Nicole’s hand on Calamity Jane’s head stilled its movements “Go out with him again.”

“I heard, why?”

“Because he was nice to me and sweet and maybe he’s changed.” Waverly attempted to defend herself against Nicole’s disapproving glare.

“People don’t change, Waverly.”

“Wynonna did.” Waverly shot back

“Wynonna’s different.” Nicole rolled her eyes

“Don’t be hypocritical, Nicole, it doesn’t suit you.” Spat Waverly, who instantly covered her hand with her mouth once she’d said it. ‘Shit, that was really mean.’

“Nicole I didn’t me-”

“Don’t.” That one word cut deep into Waverly’s soul. The venom behind its utterance felt as if it was seeping into her skin; she wanted to say something else but Nicole had already turned and walked away in the direction of the dorms.

Waverly could only stare after her.

 

\-----------------------

 

A week later Champ invited Waverly down to the lake for a picnic and at the end of the date asked her again to go with him on the next week’s trip to Hogsmeade. Over and over again Waverly said yes when every couple of nights or so Champ would encourage her over to the Gryffindor table for dinner and Waverly could almost forget the glaring absence of Nicole at her side.

They hadn’t spoken properly since the night of Champ and Waverly’s first date and what interactions they’d had were polite yet impersonal. The guilt of what she had said gnawed at Waverly’s insides but at the same time anger ate away at her heart because of Nicole’s blatant dislike of Champ- yes, he had said some awful things in the past but it was obvious that he had matured and grown past it. Waverly only wished Nicole could do the same.

 

Lessons with Nicole were tense, her only real respite from the awkward silences and tense glances was Herbology where the two were (thankfully) not partners. Nicole was paired off with a cocky young man by the name of Jonas from Slytherin whereas Waverly was lucky enough to be working with a dedicated and excitable boy from Ravenclaw.

"So now we can just add some more soil and the fertilising potion." Waverly was not paying attention, however, instead she was staring at the way Nicole 's delicate hands looked far larger in the gardening gloves she currently sported. "Waverly?" Jeremy gently touched her arm in an effort to garner her attention. Waverly snapped up, straightening her back and whirling to face the small boy.

"Sorry, Jeremy, I was uh...distracted." she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, even Spiderman gets distracted when he's swinging webs." he grinned, Waverly couldn't help it as her smile turned genuine. Jeremy was lovely, albeit a tad childish but none the less a great friend. "So, do you want to just sprinkle the soil here?" he gestured to the pot in front of him.

"Yes, of course." Waverly obliged but ended up spilling some over the table. "Ah, crap, sorry." Waverly began to scoop the dirt up in her palms to clear it, Jeremy, however, stopped her.

"Are you okay, Waverly? I don't mean to pry...dad always tells me off for my big mouth but are things okay with you and Nicole?" The brunette sighed heartily.

"No, not really." the Ravenclaw nodded sombrely "You two will work it out- you're best friends, right?" It was Waverly's turn to nod "Then you'll be fine, best friends nearly always solve their fights, just talk to her." He smiled before gesturing for her to hand him the fertilising potion so as not to ruin their plant.

 

 

A few weeks later, after a month of Waverly and Champ’s dates, he officially asked her to be his girlfriend and the brunette found herself saying yes and pressing her lips to his own in what was their first kiss. It wasn’t the best, it wasn’t the worst but Waverly put that down to the fact it was her first kiss at all. When she returned to the dorm room that evening it was empty bar, Nicole. Waverly decided now was the time to bridge the gap “Hey.” She said quietly, garnering Nicole’s attention from Calamity Jane who was sprawled across her lap. Waverly registered the look of panic that flitted across Nicole’s features before she recovered.

“Oh, hi.” Waverly let out a shaky breath before beginning what was probably the longest babble of her life.

“Listen, I just wanted to say that I miss you, I miss you being my best friend and I shouldn’t have said what I did because it was mean, wrong and basically a jerk thing to do and I’m super, super sorry for it. I don’t want us to fall out over some guy because we’re stronger than that and we shouldn’t let me having a boyfriend get in the way of what I know is the best friendship I’ve ever had. I can’t lose you, Nicole, ever. And especially over something as trivial as a guy.” Waverly sucked in a breath and tried not to gasp at how oxygen deprived she was.

“So he’s your boyfriend now is he?”  Nicole replied in a hushed voice. Waverly tried not to roll her eyes.

“Is that all you have to say? Seriously?” she shook her head angrily and moved to turn away.

“No, Wave, wait.” Nicole reached out and grabbed Waverly’s wrist when the brunette turned back to her she dropped it instantly. “I’m sorry too, and I miss you a crazy amount and you’re right- as usual- we can’t fall out over something like this.” Waverly heard the breath that Nicole let out rattle through her rib cage “If you really think he’s changed then I’ll give him a chance. But if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, or if he ever has the audacity to hurt you I will personally see to it that he will never be able to have children.” Waverly barked a laugh, a grin tugging at the left side of her mouth.

“Okay, deal.” She stood in front of Nicole’s bed for a moment longer before hurling herself onto the mattress and wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead’s waist. Nicole took a moment to reciprocate the embrace but once she did she squeezed tightly to Waverly’s back and nuzzled her face into the Earp’s neck. “So,” Waverly pulled away “What’s new with you?” Nicole chuckled, shaking her head in mock dismay.

“Um, not much…I mean Travis asked me out a few days ago.” Waverly straightened instantly.

“Really? Wow, what did you say?” Nicole’s smile dropped a fraction.

“Err I actually said no.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I didn’t think he was your type anyway.” Waverly smiled reassuringly. Nicole coughed once.

“Yeah you could, um, you could say that.”  Waverly furrowed her brows.

“Huh?” Waverly noticed her best friend stiffen.

“Nothing, he’s just a bit too much of a ‘jock’ for me is all.” She shrugged it off “Besides, I have Quidditch to focus on.”

Waverly wasn’t convinced.

 


	6. Fifth Year Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! So sorry for the delay on this chapter, I moved to university this week and it has been as hectic as it has fun, hopefully, things will calm down soon enough to let me get back to a regular upload schedule. Thanks again for your kudos and kind comments :) Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Six- Fifth Year Part Two

 

The first Quidditch match of the season had been scheduled for late October between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As a result, Champ had been pestering Waverly to come and watch him play the entire week leading up to the game. Time and time again Waverly had had to refuse, not because she didn’t want to be a supportive girlfriend but because she had an essay for Potions class due in that Monday. “Babe.” Champ hurried after his girlfriend, already dressed in his Quidditch robes. “Please come to the game.” Waverly sighed, turning round to face him; Champ stopped just short of barrelling into her.

“Champ, I’d love to but you know I have an essay due.”

“So? What’s one essay when you’re as smart as you are?” Waverly smiled at the compliment.

“A lot, I really want to do well this year Champ, I’m sorry- I’ll try and make the next game okay?” she shifted onto her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. He melted instantly.

“Okay, but next game you’re gonna be right at the front of the stands.” He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

“Definitely.”

“One more for luck?” Champ pointed to his lips, Waverly rolled her eyes good-naturedly before locking lips in a more heated kiss.

“Good luck.”

“Baby, who needs luck when I have you.” He grinned like a small child and hurried away.

As it turned out Champ really did need the luck as Ravenclaw pummelled Gryffindor into the ground in what was one of the teams worst ever defeats; 260 points to 30. This naturally put Champ in a bad mood for the next two weeks and Waverly did her best to avoid him when he was feeling particularly hostile.

If an outsider looked at Waverly and her relationships they may think she was avoiding everybody but the reality of it was that she just didn’t have the time to see people; Waverly had to patrol and take care of her other Prefect duties, she was studying for her O.W.Ls and she had to look after Albus. Besides, Nicole and Champ both had Quidditch to worry about, although Champ wasn’t a Captain like Nicole was he still had a lot of responsibility being the Seeker.

It was no surprise that in December, some Slytherin by the name of Jimmy organised a ‘let loose’ party for the Fifth Years. No one really cared for Jimmy- or Whiskey Jim as he was known- but everyone was suddenly his best friend at the mention of an opportunity to take a break from the stress of school.

After dinner, all of the Fifth years began to sneak out to a cabin on the edges of Hogwarts’ grounds for the party. The hope was that none of them would get caught but considering pretty much the entire year was going to be absent from the common rooms Waverly was sceptical. She and Champ hurried across the grounds hand in hand in search of the cabin, luckily it wasn’t too long until they found it. Upon arrival champ asked Waverly to go and find them some drinks, she happily obliged, thoroughly enamoured with her first time breaking Hogwarts’ rules. When she returned with two fire whiskies Champ was already talking to some of his Quidditch buddies, Champ took both of the drinks from Waverly, thanked her briefly and then went back to talking to his friends.

Waverly tried not to let the disappointment show on her face.

Around an hour later Waverly was still sober whereas Champ, and the friends he had chosen to ignore Waverly for, had managed to get roaring drunk. She shook her head as they stumbled around laughing at nothing, as she rolled her eyes she looked away and across the clearing, stood on the cabin steps, was Nicole. Though Waverly had not seen much of Nicole recently that wasn’t to say she didn’t want to see her so, smiling she began to make her way over.

When Waverly reached Nicole she realised Champ wasn’t her only friend that was drunk, Nicole had a rather large glass of nondescript alcohol in her hand and by the smell of things about 15 more in her stomach. “Waverly!” Nicole cried upon noticing her best friend; she swung her arms up in some form of greeting and ended up sloshing her drink onto her leg; Nicole looked down at the darker patch on her jeans forlornly before looking up into the bemused eyes of Waverly. “Come sit with me.” Nicole reached out and took hold of Waverly’s hand. Her palm instantly tingled with her best friend’s touch and a shiver ran down her spine unexpectedly, Nicole then dragged her down to the step beside her.

“Nic, you’re drunk,” Waverly said stupidly, she didn’t know what else to say.

“Yes, I do believe I am.” The redhead replied with a lopsided grin “I’m celebrating.”

“And what are you celebrating?”

“The fact that Gryffindor was obliterated in Quidditch.” She sniggered, Waverly tried not to laugh at Nicole in her drunken state.

“Yes, they were, weren’t they?” Waverly gazed up at the pinprick stars above them, wondering what it must be like to race high up in the sky in a game. “What’s it like?”

“Hmm?” Nicole hummed, head drooping to the left slightly before she snapped back up to attention.

“Flying, in Quidditch I mean- it must be completely different to when you fly normally.” Waverly gazed over at her friend.

“Yeah…yeah it is, I mean I don’t see much racing around being in goal but the quick decisive movements you have to make on the broom to stop goals…there’s nothing quite like it.” That’s the most cohesive thing she’s said so far Waverly thought to herself, suddenly Nicole’s eyes were boring into her own and Waverly felt another shiver tingling at the base of her spine.

“You okay?”

“I dunno…” Nicole turned away from her again and stared at the flecks of dirt on the step below them.

“Hey, you can talk to me about anything you know that don’t you?” Waverly placed her hand gently atop Nicole’s, swirling her thumb carefully over the pale knuckles.

“I don’t think I like guys.” The redhead said suddenly, Waverly stopped the caressing of her thumb and then resumed almost instantly.

“Who does?” Waverly shrugged, Nicole’s eyes snapped back up to Waverly’s and the brunette tried not to flinch at the tears she could see were about to burst forth from her dark eyes. “It’s okay, nothing you say will ever change how I feel about you Nicole; you’re my best friend. So what if you don’t like guys? So what if you don’t like anybody? I don’t care, all I care about is you and you knowing that it doesn’t matter who you love.” Suddenly Waverly was wrapped in a warm embrace. She smiled into Nicole’s shoulder before she buried her face into the red tresses that pooled around her neck. Nicole smelt of alcohol and cinnamon and it was like a drug to Waverly. The sounds of partying students faded away around them as her world centred on Nicole. Though she had joked with her, Waverly knew the magnitude of what Nicole had told her and so whispered reassurances into her skin as they held onto each other for what felt like a short eternity.

An eternity would feel like a second to Waverly if she was with Nicole.

 

\-----------------------

 

Waverly hurried along the corridor in search of the Prefects Bathroom; she had previously been having dinner with Champ and he had insisted he would not make her late to patrol. He, of course, had been wrong and now Waverly couldn’t even remember where she was supposed to be patrolling. As a result, she was having to race along to the notice outside of the Prefect Bathroom on which was written the schedules. The Hufflepuff was in such a hurry to avoid being too late she did not see the First Year coming along the corridor in her direction. Closer and closer the two grew, both blissfully unaware until the final moment when both students were sent tumbling to the floor. “Merlin’s beard!” Waverly exclaimed as she tried to untangle her limbs “I’m so sorry.”

“Waverly?” She focused on the voice and turned to face the student. It was Danny, grinning wildly.

“Danny.” Waverly chuckled “Hi, sorry about that.”

“I suppose I could forgive you,” Danny smirked, Waverly returned the expression.

“Careful there, Danielle, your Gryffindor is showing.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The young redhead feigned innocence before her grin slipped back through, she stood and offered Waverly a hand up, the Earp took it. The two continued along the hall side by side at a much slower pace.

“Nicole says you guys are staying here for the holidays,” Waverly noted

“Yeah, we would have gone home but Nic wanted me to experience the ‘magic’ of Hogwarts at Christmas.” Danny replied, “You’re staying as well right?”

“Yeah, I am. And Nicole’s right you know.” The two stopped briefly, Danny gazing up at Waverly in confusion.

“Hogwarts at Christmas is one of the best times of the year, you’ll love it.” The two continued to chat whilst walking along the corridor until Danny turned to Waverly.

“Hang on, why were you rushing earlier?” Waverly’s face paled instantly and her blood ran cold.

“I’m late for patrol!” She scurried off, waving at Danny over her shoulder and hoping beyond hope that she wasn’t fired for this.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

It had been a couple of years since Waverly had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas and this year it was she who was awoken by an overzealous roommate. “Merry Christmas!” A voice shrieked in her ear, Waverly jolted awake and sat up straight instantaneously, wrapping her arms in the sheets along with tangling her legs.  She snapped her head around looking for the source of the scream when her eyes began to focus she zoned in on the two grinning redheads in front of her.

“Danny? Nicole? What on earth…”

“Surprise!” Danny exclaimed, waving her arms in a sort of jazz hands motion “Nicole told me about how you scared her awake a couple of years ago so I thought it was time for some Haught sisters payback.” Danny smiled a shit-eating grin and fist-bumping Nicole.

“Mhmm.” Waverly hummed unimpressed but smiling all the same. Then her eyebrows knitted together “Wait, how are you in the Hufflepuff common room?”

“Oh, that was me.” Nicole chimed in, looking exceedingly guilty.

“I have every right to dock points you know.” Waverly joked in a monotone voice.

“Yeah but you love me and would never do that right?” Nicole smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Nicole Haught, are you suggesting that I lack moral integrity and would absolve you of breaking rules purely because you are my friend?”

“Yep.”

“Then you would be correct.” All three girls laughed before Danny jumped off of the bed.

“Come on, presents time.”

 

Danny and Nicole exchanged gifts of sweets and chocolate while Danny handed Waverly a medium package, wrapped in Christmas themed paper. When Waverly opened it she found it was a book, turning it over she read the title; Beginners Guide to Quidditch. Waverly laughed, raising her eyebrows in the young girl’s direction. “What?” Danny joked “I figured now that both your best friend and boyfriend play Quidditch you should actually learn how it works.” Waverly gifted Nicole a pair of Keeper gloves and Danny received a set of quills in Gryffindor colours. From Nicole, Waverly was given a handmade scarf in gold and black with her initials embroidered on each end.

“Nicole…” Waverly breathed as she looked down at the scarf “It’s beautiful, thank you.” Nicole blushed before responding.

“It’s no problem, I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.” The three spent the morning teaching Danny Wizard chess and playing card games before venturing down to the Great Hall for the Feast.

Waverly watched as Danny’s face lit up in awe of the Great Hall decorated with trees and garlands all along the walls; the ceiling was enchanted to mimic the snowfall from outside but the flakes stopped just short of the girls’ heads. All three sat on the single large table as at least a hundred fat, roast turkeys appeared in front of them alongside mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; silver platters of pigs in blankets; boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce sat in between the larger platters and Waverly could do nothing but let her mouth water. Nicole chuckled at her sister who simply sat dumbstruck, she shook her head in jest and offered her a Wizard cracker to pull. Danny jumped as it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blueish purple smoke; from the inside exploded a wizard chess set which Danny claimed as her own.

More students began to fill up the table as the girls began to tuck into the feast after they finished their main, flaming Christmas puddings followed. Afterwards, they returned to the Hufflepuff common room for an hour, reading and playing with Albus and Calamity Jane until their dinners had had time to digest. As soon as they had, however, Waverly and Nicole raced outside with Danny in tow to participate in the school-wide snowball fight on the grounds; even some of the teachers had joined in the festivities.

Later that evening Danny decided to stay in the Hufflepuff dorms and took Chrissy’s empty bed, Waverly gazed up at the canopy atop her bed and for the first time, today thought about Champ. Is it bad he didn’t even cross my mind until now? Waverly thought to herself, No, it’s just cause I’ve been busy with Nicole all day…and Danny she tried to convince herself. It didn’t work.

\-----------------------

 

Valentine’s Day rolled around and it just so happened to fall on a Saturday; as a result, the professors organised a trip to Hogsmeade. Champ asked Waverly to go to the Three Broomsticks with him, she agreed though her heart wasn’t really in it- the majority of their dates consisted of the same activities, the same place, everything the same really.

When the day arrived, Waverly met Champ under the clock tower to make the walk down to Hogsmeade with the rest of the Fifth years; as usual, Champ was late. He swaggered over ten minutes after the other students had begun to disperse. “Hey, babe.” He grinned, threading their fingers together uncomfortably and pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the apology that she should have known would never come- and it didn’t.

On the trek down to the village Champ wound his arm around Waverly possessively, its weight pressing upon her shoulders in a way that probably had metaphorical meaning behind. Waverly brushed it off, both literally and figuratively and settled for Champ enveloping her hand with his own.

The two paraded around town, Champ very obviously showing off Waverly as if she was the Quidditch Cup before grabbing a Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. However, rather than sitting in the two-seater booth towards the back of the shop with the dim lighting and romantic atmosphere, Champ sat them on a large table near the bar with all of his friends. He then proceeded to ignore Waverly the entire time. If she was being honest with herself the Hufflepuff wasn’t the least bit surprised. It seemed to Waverly as if she was nothing more than arm candy to the boy who sat at her side and in the harsh light of day Waverly realised Champ was just that; a boy. A young boy entirely too old to act the way in which he did. The Earp folded her arms and leant back in her chair, this newfound knowledge permeating her brain like streetlights on a foggy road.

“What’s the deal with that Mudblood anyway, isn’t she like super close with your girl?” Waverly slowly found herself drifting back into the conversation between Champ and his ‘buddies’.

“Who Nicole?” Another chimed in, Waverly’s attention was now fully rapt, Champ, on the other hand, took no notice of the sudden resurfacing of his girlfriend.

“Oh her. Yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s in love with Waverly or something, right babe?” He turned to look at her, eyes expectant and smile malevolent.

“I’m sorry, what?” Waverly shook her head, polite as ever.

“Nicole is totally obsessed with you; me and the boys think she plays for the other team.” Champ grinned, nudging his own shoulder against one of his friends’ when Waverly said nothing more Champ rolled his eyes dramatically before looking her dead on. “Nicole is a total dyke, babe.”

The smack of Waverly’s palm against Champ’s cheek echoed around the small pub and the clatter of her chair as she raced out into the town seemed deafening.

“Babe!” Champ called after her before the door swung shut, Waverly kept on running, however, her small legs were no match for Champ’s muscular ones and he soon caught up.

“Leave me alone, Champ.” Waverly threw her arm out in his direction in an attempt to dissuade him.

“Babe, come on don’t be like that.”

“What do you expect, Champ?” Waverly spun around to face him, eyes blazing. “You just insulted my best friend in front of your entire band, of-of idiots!” Champ slowly approached her, arms up in surrender.

“Waverly, baby, I’m sorry- you know what the guys are like.” He inched closer still, Waverly could not find the energy to stop him as he began to wrap his arms around her waist. “Come on, let’s shut that brain off of yours.” He began to dip his head to kiss her but Waverly broke free of his suffocating embrace.

“No! No, I don’t want my brain shut off, okay? I don’t want to be a trophy for you to hoist up and show off when you feel like it. It turns out that your tongue down my throat and a ride on the back of your broom isn’t the whole enchilada.” Waverly took a breath to steady herself and looked deep into Champ’s eyes. She turned away for a brief moment “We’re done.” She turned back to the boy she was so sure had changed “Yeah, we’re done, Champ.”

Waverly turned and walked away, a smile tugging at her lips.

 

\-----------------------

 

To say that Nicole was glad Waverly had rid herself of Champ was an understatement.  The two friends never fully discussed the breakup, mainly due to Waverly’s complete lack of sadness regarding it, and if Nicole was being honest with herself she wanted nothing less than to discuss the end of what Nicole had deemed from the very beginning a doomed relationship. As for Waverly, she tried not to think about what Champ and his friends had said about Nicole that day, most specifically the whole ‘obsession’ they seemed to believe Nicole had with her, they were best friends- what did they expect? Things went back to normal around Easter with the Quidditch cup coming to an end and the fifth years beginning to fully knuckle down for their O.W.L.s.

Waverly, however, was busier than ever, trying to balance Prefect duties and studying along with what little social life she had with Nicole and Danny was a mammoth task and she barely managed to scrape through it. When exams did come round Waverly’s timetable was beyond crammed. In her first week, she had Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes and her second week consisted of  Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination and her final exam was History of Magic. To say she was busy was an understatement, especially considering Waverly would be unhappy unless she received Outstandings in all subjects.

“Wave.” The redhead went unnoticed as Waverly continued to read the page in her book for the umpteenth time “Waaaave.” Again Nicole received no response. “Waverly!” The brunette snapped to attention.

“Hmm, yes what I’m paying attention!” Nicole chuckled softly, Waverly couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face at the sound.

“You need to chill out.”

“I am perfectly chill, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nicole fixed her with a highly unimpressed look.

“Wave, you’ve been reading the same page on Werewolves for the past half hour.” Waverly slumped, letting out a pitiful moan.

“You know I suck at Defence Against The Dark Arts.” She groaned

“Only too well…” Nicole whispered with a smirk in Waverly’s direction “but the exam is in two hours, if you don’t know it by now you’re never gonna know it. You might as well just relax, have a snack to keep your blood sugar up and try to calm down.” Waverly sighed, knowing full well that Nicole was right.

“Okay, I’ll relax.” Nicole flashed a smile, which quickly dropped again “Right after I finish this chapter.”

“Nope.” Nicole hauled the protesting Waverly out of her chair. The Earp pouted, however, it had no effect on the older girl “No chance.”

 

When O.W.L Results were posted neither Nicole or Danny were surprised to see Waverly achieve nine Outstandings and two Exceeds Expectations (The E grades were in Defence Against The Dark Arts and Herbology) and Nicole’s results weren’t much different: 6 Outstanding grades, an Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against The Dark Arts and an Acceptable in Muggle Studies. “How in Merlin’s name did you only get an Acceptable in Muggle Studies? You’re Muggle-Born!” Waverly questioned as they left the Great Hall, results in hand.

“As it turns out that’s really not a useful thing in that class.” Nicole chuckled “Most of the stuff I know to be true is, in fact, wrong- at least wrong for the exam boards. You wouldn’t believe some of the things wizards believe about the world.”

As it turned out Waverly would come to see just how out of touch the wizarding world was with muggles as she ended up spending the majority of the summer with Nicole and Danny’s family. She celebrated their birthdays (both falling on the same weekend in August), visited the beach with Nicole’s favourite uncle and stayed up for hours on end just lying in bed beside Nicole and talking. It was during one of these nights that Nicole finally opened up to Waverly.

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered in that oh-so-Nicole twang of hers.

“Yeah?”

“You know back in Fourth Year…when you woke up and I was crying?” Waverly shuffled for a moment before replying.

“Yeah.”

“That-” She broke off and let a breath whistle through her teeth “That was when I first thought that I might be gay.” Waverly shifted again, she wasn’t sure why this was making her skin tingle and crawl- it wasn’t like she cared that Nicole was gay, they’d established that at Whiskey Jim’s party. There was something else bothering her but damned if she couldn’t figure out what it was. “It just…I dunno it really messed with my head, Wave. First I find out I have magic, then I get packed up and sent to some Wizarding school, then I meet you and everything’s great and things start to normalise and just when I thought it was all settled; things get all messed up again. I have a whole new thought circling around my head and making my heart beat faster and my skin creep as if there were ants crawling through my bloodstream and I just-I couldn’t take it.”  The redhead beside her exhaled deeply in a way that the word sigh could not even begin to cover. Nicole continued in a whisper “I haven’t even told my parents yet…or Danny- God what is Danny gonna think!”

“They won’t care.” Nicole turned to face her, red hair tickling Waverly’s cheek and noses almost brushing. There it was again that warmth and creeping deep in her veins. It was a scorching shiver that rippled through her entire being.

“You can’t know that.”

“But I do.” Waverly shrugged pushing past the scratching in her fingers and interlaced them with Nicole’s “Nic, they love you, they adore you, so what if you like girls? It’s not gonna be a problem for them at all. Trust me okay.”

“Okay.” She whispered, squeezing Waverly’s hand gently before dropping it and turning over and tucking her knees up to her chest.

Waverly wasn’t sure why she did what she did next.

Reaching her arm out, she pulled herself up against Nicole’s warm body and wrapped her arm around her waist. The smaller girl moulded her body into her best friend’s and intertwined their fingers once more. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep, Waverly’s scorching skin warming Nicole’s.

 


	7. Sixth Year Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, had to split this chapter as well- I'm thinking I might do this for the rest of the chapters in future. Hope you all appreciate the quick(er) update and enjoy the chapter

Chapter Seven- Sixth Year Part One

 

Waverly sat anxiously jiggling her knee, waiting impatiently for Nicole and Danny to make their way to their usual compartment. The Hogwarts Express was due to leave for exactly three minutes and Waverly had seen neither hide nor tail of the redhead sisters since she had arrived on the platform with Gus. A screech of steam from the engine sent Albus hurtling onto Waverly’s lap, successfully knocking the wind out of her with a loud ‘oomph!’. Waverly shook her head in dismay but began to pet the cat gently anyway, it wasn’t long before another clatter sounded to Waverly’s right as Nicole and Danny crashed into the compartment.

“Sorry, sorry!” Nicole exclaimed as a very angry looking Seventh year breezed past looking rather ruffled. Danny hopped up onto a seat while Nicole straightened out her robes, smoothing the creased fabric and readjusting her Quidditch Captain’s pin. The redhead looked up from her chest and fixed Waverly with a sparkling grin, dimples caving in her cheeks and eyes crinkling. “Miss me?” Waverly’s smile stretched up the left side of her face as she rose to meet Nicole in a warm embrace that left Waverly’s skin itching in a way that she still hadn’t decided if she liked the feeling of or not.

“You know it.” The two broke apart and found their seats just as the train began to move. “And how is my favourite Haught?” Waverly diverted her attention to Danny but not before catching the mock offended look on Nicole’s face.

“I’m ecstatic! Another year at Hogwarts? Sign me up!” Danny grinned with unbridled excitement and Waverly could not but help but return the gesture. She had spent the majority of her summer at the Haught household with Nicole’s extensive family. The house was never empty, beds never spare the entire time she had been there; every few days a new relative came to stay and Waverly had at first been jealous of the close-knit family but soon she came to the realisation that she had become part of that family. Stephanie called her love, Nicole’s father Jason ruffled her hair as if she was a child again and every aunt and uncle and cousin treat her as if she was one of their own.

Despite their almost constant contact over the summer months, Waverly had missed both Nicole and Danny in the last few weeks of the holidays as they went abroad to see the sights of Italy.

“How was it then?” Waverly now turned her attention to both sisters

“Huh?” They chorused, making Waverly giggle

“Italy- how was it?”

“Oh!” Danny exclaimed, almost leaping out of her worn fabric seat “Well it was amazing we…” the rest of the train journey was filled with Danny telling the Earp all of the sights they had seen and things they had done while seemingly never stopping to take a breath. Waverly tried to pay attention she really did but she wouldn’t help but be distracted by Nicole’s smile as her sister talked.

 

\-----------------------

 

Waverly was suddenly startled as a loud thud rang out throughout the library, she looked to her right where the sound had emanated from and found Nicole with her head pressed firmly to the page of her book. “You okay there, Nic?” Waverly chuckled quietly so as not to earn her a stern look from the librarian who was now patrolling the tables, looking for the source of the noise. Nicole turned her head to face Waverly, cheek now resting on the worn page that had become slightly crumpled under her weight.

“I’m so tired, Waves, its try-outs in a week and we need a new Seeker but so far not a single person has signed up and I need to whip the team into shape so we can win this year.” She lifted her head from the book only to have the page stick to her cheek and almost rip itself from the book. Waverly shook her head and gently peeled the paperback, fingers gently brushing Nicole’s pale skin. Her hand then moved to cup her jaw before tucking a strand of loose red hair behind Nicole’s ear.

“You can do it. I know you can, people will sign up and you know they will- Hufflepuff has an amazing Quidditch team and an even more amazing captain that I know for sure will lead us to victory this year.” The right side of Nicole’s mouth crept up in a lopsided smile that Waverly could only describe as beautiful and then there it was- that crawling again. The crawling that terrified and calmed her. The brunette dropped her hand and playfully hit Nicole in the arm. “So stop worrying okay?”

“Okay,” Nicole whispered back sheepishly and returned to her studies, Waverly was about to do the same when the clearing of a throat behind her made both girls turn round. Waverly’s shoulders tensed at the sight of the Hogwarts librarian glaring down at her and Nicole.

“I trust you two will not be disturbing the peace in this fine library anymore?” she hissed quietly

“No Ma’am, we assure you- in fact, we were just about to leave and take a break.” Nicole smiled smoothly, gathering her things as Waverly began to do the same. “Apologies for the disturbance.” Nicole grinned sheepishly before taking Waverly’s free hand and dragging her out of the library giggling.

The two kept running until the library was far behind them, only then did their pace slow to a walk but their fingers remained intertwined. “So, uh how’s Wynonna?”

“She’s doing really well actually.” Waverly replied, smiling at the thought of her sister “It’s her last year of Auror training this year and I think she’s ready for it to be over with.”

“Is she not enjoying it?” Nicole asked with concern as the two girls waited patiently for one of the revolving staircases to swing round to them.

“No, no she loves it- she’s doing really well actually, especially in Poisons class,” Waverly assured. Nicole nodded once before stepping down onto the stairs.

“I won’t lie, Waves, there was a time I was worried she wouldn’t make it onto the programme what with Wynonna’s ‘colourful’ history.”

“Same here, luckily Wynonna never actually broke the law, just toed the line. She only just managed to scrape through the aptitude tests but now she’s one of the best in her group.”

“That’s awesome- who would have thought, Wynonna Earp, an Auror.” Nicole chuckled but then turned serious “I…I’ve been thinking about applying to the programme too.” Waverly stopped them, tugging on Nicole’s hand and forcing her to come to a stop.

“Seriously?” Nicole nodded, not looking Waverly in the eye. “Hey look at me,” Waverly spoke softly, moving to tilt the redhead’s face towards her. “You’ll make a great Auror and I know for a fact you’ll ace any test they can throw at you.” Nicole broke out into a grin and Waverly had to tear her eyes away from the adorable dimples that she loved so much.

“Thanks, Wave, it really means a lot.” Nicole squeezed their fingers “Now come on let’s get to the Great Hall, Danny mentioned something about chocolate cake for dessert tonight.”

 

Just as Waverly had predicted, Nicole managed to fill out the Hufflepuff Quidditch team with some very talented players and the redhead was beginning to gain confidence in the thought of them winning the cup this year. If Waverly was being honest however she still didn’t understand the appeal of the game- so people hit some balls around on brooms, so what? Of course, she was always supportive of Nicole whenever she mentioned anything regarding the team but she still didn’t ‘get’ the sport. The first match of the season wasn’t for another two months however so all four House teams had plenty of time to practice- time, however, was not a luxury Waverly and the other Sixth years’ now possessed. Though they did receive free periods in order to study and catch up on homework, the overall massive workload meant that there was rarely a second to spare. This did not discourage Waverly from investing in Apparition lessons alongside Nicole and Chrissy. So far they were going well, Nicole and Waverly picking up the technique with relative ease; Chrissy, on the other hand, was struggling. Though Waverly did feel sorry for her friend, the mishaps her ineptitude caused never failed to create hilarity. It was after one such Apparition class that Nicole broached a subject the two friends had not discussed in a while. “So uh…Rosita asked me out.” Waverly’s head snapped up in an attempt to meet Nicole’s brown eyes but they remained focused on her shoes.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Waverly could tell this would not be an easy conversation.

“And…?”

“I uh, told her I’d think about it.” Nicole shrugged absentmindedly.

“Nic, what is there to think about? Rosita is a seriously nice girl, you like her right?” Waverly pushed, Rosita was a Ravenclaw student that the two girls shared Potions class with. She was seriously smart, never got a potion or antidote wrong and her chemical knowledge was unrivalled. Rosita herself had a strong jaw and flowing brown hair that Waverly was jealous of in Third Year- a nice girl, smart and kind and someone she would definitely trust with Nicole.

“Kind of but I just…I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship.”

“It’s one date- you’re not signing up to marry the girl.” Waverly chuckled, she noticed Nicole roll her eyes.

“I know Wave but-” Nicole cut herself off

“What is it?” Waverly had barely finished her sentence before Nicole cut back in

“What if Danny finds out?”

“Oh.” Waverly breathed “I thought…you haven’t told her yet?” Waverly couldn’t help but thread her fingers in between Nicole’s as a gesture of comfort.

“You’re still the only person that knows- I mean Rosita obviously guessed but you’re the only one I’ve told.” Nicole visibly gulped “She’s just a kid and I don’t know if she’ll understand.”

“Danny is a smart kid, not only that but she’s mature for 12 years old and she loves you, Nicole. She loves you so much, there’s no way this will make her think differently of you.” Nicole turned to Waverly, who was surprised by the intensity she saw behind her eyes.

“You think so?” Waverly nodded, bringing the taller girl into a tight hug, her chin not even reaching her shoulder. “Thanks, Waves.”

“Anytime- now are you gonna tell Rosita yes or am I gonna have to force you?”

 

\-----------------

 

“How do I look?” Waverly was lounging on top of the plush covers of her bed, reading a Muggle book Nicole had recommended to her but at the sound of her best friend’s voice she looked up from the printed pages only to have the breath knocked out of her. Nicole stood at the foot of her bed in a breath-taking cropped shirt that exposed abs Waverly didn’t know the redhead had.

“Wow… you look amazing.” Waverly shook her head almost as if to clear it

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Nicole looked nervous, pulling at the bottom of the shirt “I mean we’re only going to the Three Broomsticks- it’s too much, I should probably go get changed, or just cancel…I should cancel right?”

“Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed, grinning “You look fantastic, no it's not too much, you definitely shouldn’t change and you most certainly shouldn’t cancel.”

“You really think I look good?” out of all the things Nicole could have said, Waverly did not expect that and it threw her, really threw her- she sputtered for a second and almost didn’t catch the nervousness evident in Nicole’s posture and expression.

“Yeah…of course I do.” Was all Waverly could manage or even think to say. It took a moment but she managed to compose herself long enough to wish Nicole luck before she grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the dorm.

Waverly was then left alone in the dorm, her other roommates all out for the evening with friends or boyfriends- even though she was alone she couldn’t bring herself to miss Champ and the nights out they’d spent together, rather she only missed Nicole. Was this how she felt those months when Waverly had pretty much been a ghost to her? The brunette tried not to dwell on the thought too long and instead busied herself tidying around the room and making sure Calamity Jane and Albus were fed and tended to. Once that was done she wandered down into the common room and found a group of First Years attempting Wizard Chess. She took up a seat near to the game and observed, watching as they fumbled through the game, making mistake after mistake and yet still having fun. Waverly chuckled to herself before inching closer to the game and announcing her presence “If you like I can teach you?” Five heads whipped round in quick succession to face her, guilty expressions etched onto their faces despite them having done nothing wrong; Waverly held her hands up in surrender good-naturedly, laughing again. “Hey, we’re cool I’m not gonna tell on you for playing an educational game.” A couple of the young students laughed “I just wondered if you’d actually like to learn how the game works?” The group nodded as a unit and Waverly took the last few steps over to the board. The rest of the evening was spent teaching the kids and then playing against them, waiting for Nicole to return.

By the time the redhead did make it back to the common room the afternoon was fading into twilight and Waverly was almost asleep in her chair, the chess game forgotten an hour or so ago. At the sound of the door opening Waverly roused herself, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear as she rearranged herself in the chair. “Hey.” She breathed hoarsely as Nicole walked over

“Hi.” She smiled warmly in the way that only Nicole could, Waverly threw a smirk in her direction before speaking in a sing-song tone

“How was your date?” she dragged out the final word and cocked her head to the side mischievously. Nicole blushed in response, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she tilted her head downwards.

“It was…good, it was good.” Waverly sat up more fully in her chair, gesturing for Nicole to take a seat on the couch across from her. Instead, the redhead kneeled down in front of Waverly and placed a hand on her knee, Waverly covered Nicole’s hand with her own in an act of second nature.

“Aaaaaand?” Nicole smirked at Waverly’s antics

“It was just that good.” She shrugged, Waverly pouted

“So nothing to write home about?” Nicole crinkled her nose adorably and Waverly’s thumb began caressing her knuckles. The fire crackled to their left as a few students passed by- the common room was surprisingly empty for a Friday evening, by this time students had usually begun to filter back through to dorm rooms.

“Not really, she was nice, looked amazing-” Nicole smiled shyly and Waverly was hit with a pang deep in her chest that she had not felt before “But no it wasn’t for me.” The brunette nodded, moving to thread her fingers between Nicole’s and clasping their joined hands with her spare.

“I’m sorry.” She wasn’t, why wasn’t Waverly sorry? She had pushed Nicole to say yes, encouraged her when she doubted herself so why was she filled with a sick sense of…satisfaction?

“It’s okay, it did confirm some things for me though.” Nicole almost whispered, Waverly even had to strain to hear her, she looked at her best friend questioningly and was met with a fleeting look of panic that passed through Nicole’s features at record speed. “Just that I exclusively like girls.” Waverly nodded again, smiling gently

“Well at least you tried right?” why was there a sick feeling in her stomach? Waverly should be happy that Nicole found someone who liked her, someone like her. What is wrong with me?

“Yeah, thanks for giving me the push, Wave, I’m glad I went.” Nicole smiled up at her, looking oh-so-vulnerable and beautiful; a pool of warmth spread throughout Waverly’s being causing her return of the gesture to be delayed. “Now please get me into some PJs I am severely uncomfortable.” The two girls laughed, standing up in unison before Nicole absentmindedly swung an arm around Waverly’s shoulder as they walked over to their dorm.

 

\--------------------------

 

Two weeks before Christmas break Wynonna surprised Waverly with a letter detailing how the Auror training programme wanted her to visit Hogwarts as part of a new ‘placement’ initiative in order to further the communication and people skills of the trainee Aurors. She was to arrive in three days and spend the next week at Hogwarts before they both returned home for Christmas break. Of course, the first thing Waverly did with this information was tell Nicole and Danny, the latter of which had still yet to meet Waverly’s older sister and was thrilled at the notion. As soon as the excitement of learning of her sister’s visit subsided Waverly instantly went into planner mode and began readying her dorm room and even the Hufflepuff common room for Wynonna’s arrival, despite the fact that the older Earp would be staying in the staff quarters for the week. Nicole attempted to tell Waverly this but her protests fell on deaf ears as Waverly was simply too excited to care or rationalise at that point and so Nicole let her be, instead deciding to tell Danny some of her favourite ‘Wynonna Tales’. Three days later and McGonagall called Waverly into her office and sure enough there was Wynonna; Waverly couldn’t help but throw herself into her sister’s arms. The two had not seen each other since July with Auror training not taking a summer break and instead giving the trainees a long winter before final exams began in the spring. “Wynonna!”

“Hey Baby girl.” She returned the hug with exuberance, caressing Waverly’s hair before breaking apart as McGonagall cleared her throat- a smile did tug at the older woman’s features for a brief second before she became all business, detailing the specifics of Wynonna’s placement. This, however, didn’t take long and soon Waverly was dragging Wynonna in the direction of the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room to meet Nicole and Danny. “Waves, you’re gonna have to slow down- I am getting old you know.”

“You’re 22 Wynonna, not 82.” Waverly rolled her eyes

“I know but I want to talk to you, I haven’t seen you in months and I want to have a proper conversation before I’m swamped by the ginger twins.” Wynonna chuckled at Waverly’s pout and threw her arm around her waist pulled her in for a one-sided hug. “I’ve missed you, and I’ve missed out on so much while I’ve been away these past few years. We’ve haven’t talked properly in so long, catch me up! How’s Champ?”

“Wow, you really are behind…” Waverly muttered, “Champ and me broke up a long time ago, Nona.”

“Thank Merlin, you were too good for him anyway.”

“True,” Waverly smirked, guiding Wynonna along the corridor “Not much has really happened if I’m honest, Nicole was made Captain of the Quidditch team last year and remained in the position this year. I’m still a prefect but luckily now I can delegate so I’m not as busy, oh and I’m taking Apparition lessons with Nicole- Chrissy joined us for a while but stopped due to her utter inability to Apparate at all.” Wynonna chuckled

“See I did miss out- but hey if you want I can teach you and Haught something way cooler than Apparating.” The older Earp grinned mischievously; Waverly tried not to groan

“Please tell me that it’s not illegal.”

“Not at all, baby girl, I’m training to be an Auror remember? No law breaking whatsoever. Besides it’s just an advanced spell, there’s no harm in teaching you it now.” Wynonna smiled warmly

“Really?”

“Promise- ever heard of a Patronus?” Waverly’s smile split her face and she nodded exuberantly. “Then I’ll teach you.” The two had arrived at the barrels so Waverly ended the conversation with the promise to talk later before turning and opening the door.

“Wynonna!”

“Haught-stuff! How you been?” Waverly watched as Nicole and Wynonna interacted, briefly making small talk and joking with one another. Waverly felt a tingling of joy encompass her as she watched her best friend and sister interact in such a jovial way. The two ricocheted insults off one another and laughed at each other’s scowls. A smile tugged at her lips and Waverly was hit with a feeling she couldn’t describe, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts she barely noticed Nicole standing not a foot in front of her, a grin shining through her lips.

“You okay there, Wave?” Waverly’s smile stretched higher

“I’m great, come on I can see Danny in the corner dying to meet Wynonna.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Waverly trudged behind her sister, hand entwined with Nicole’s as they made their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest “Remind me again why we have to do this out here exactly?” Nicole voiced Waverly’s thoughts

“Would you rather do this in the middle of the common room?” Wynonna shot back good-naturedly

“I see your point,” Nicole replied, smiling down at Waverly as the brunette chuckled. The night was cold and she was thankful she had brought her cloak and forced Nicole into doing the same, Wynonna, on the other hand, had stuck to what had become her trademark leather jacket. That was one thing Waverly was excited about after leaving Hogwarts- being able to wear Muggle clothing full time. It wasn’t that she hated wizard robes, that wasn’t the case at all, in fact, she felt a sense of pride when the robes adorned her body but Merlin were they uncomfortable.

“Okay, kids, time to learn shit.” Wynonna spun on her heel upon the three reaching the borderline of the forest. “As you, or at least Waverly-the little nerd that she is- know, a Patronus is one of the most powerful spells in the wizarding world. As such it is a requirement that all Aurors know the spell should they come into contact with a nasty Dementor.” Wynonna twirled her wand as she spoke, Waverly was surprised she didn’t drop it. “It’s a simple incantation but the actual casting of the spell is the difficult part.” Waverly’s attention was rapt, as was Nicole’s- the two felt oddly excited at the prospect of them not only breaking curfew but by being taught such an advanced spell. “You have to picture your happiest memory in your mind, take a deep breath in, cast your mind back to when you were happiest and let it overcome you.” Nicole and Waverly watched as Wynonna centred herself, stance wide and shoulders set. “Then, once you’re secure in your happy thought, the incantation: Expecto Patronum.” The older Earp moved her wand in a circular motion and a stream of white light shot forth from her wand, the light swirled before taking form in that of a great Grizzly Bear. The bear reared onto its hind legs, roared menacingly in the direction of the forest and began to amble through the air.

“No freakin’ way…” Nicole breathed, squeezing Waverly’s fingers between her own. “Wynonna that’s incredible,” Wynonna smirked, twirling her wand which caused the bear to dissipate back into light and then into nothing.

“Thanks, Haught- took me a good while to master it I won’t lie to you.” Nicole nodded briefly before continuing

“So a bear huh?” Wynonna blushed at her words

“Yeah…uh, it’s apparently to do with my brash tendencies but my love of family.” Her gaze flicked to Waverly momentarily “It’s one of the more impressive Patronus’ in my group, one guy has a shrew as his; he was seriously embarrassed.” Nicole winced humorously before laughing.

“Poor guy.” Wynonna chuckled

“Yeah…wonder what yours will be Baby girl.” She directed the question at Waverly, Nicole turned her gaze to smile at Waverly before returning to Wynonna

“What about me?”

“Well, we all know yours will be something ginger- like a fox.” The woman grinned mischievously before it dropped from her face as she received a swift blow to the arm from Nicole. Waverly, on the other hand, was still dumbstruck by her sister’s Patronus- the gorgeous bear was not at all Waverly expected while simultaneously it made perfect sense that that would be how Wynonna’s Patronus materialised. Chancing a look at her sister Waverly could not but marvel at how far Wynonna had come in the past three years, she wasn’t the lost little girl from Waverly’s childhood, she was strong, independent and so, so brave. Before she really knew what she was doing, Waverly was hurtling towards her sister and wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. “Whoa, Waves- what brought this on?” Wynonna limply returned the hug, arms being pinned to her sides by Waverly.

“I’m just so proud of you.” She smiled up at the woman, height difference not as noticeable as it once was and hugged her tighter before moving to release her. “Now come on, you promised me you’d actually teach me something out here and I don’t want to be disappointed.”

 


	8. Sixth Year Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals and non-binary pals! So sorry for the delay in this update, it's been far too long since I posted the last chapter especially since I left it on a cliffhanger. Truth is University is SUPER hectic atm but I'm determined to finish this story, I will not let this become yet another unfinished fic haha. So here we have Chapter 8 which I once again hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter Eight- Sixth Year Part Two

 

Since Wynonna had arrived for her placement at Hogwarts, Waverly and Nicole had snuck out every night for Wynonna to help them with the Patronus charm. Both Hufflepuffs were struggling to manifest it, Wynonna repeatedly told them it was normal- it had taken her a month for it to manifest fully and that was training every day for hours with the other Aurors. Still, Waverly felt disheartened, charms were her thing she had always excelled in it and the fact she couldn’t conjure her Patronus was bothering her.

Nicole had managed a few flickers of white light but Waverly had nothing. Wynonna’s week at Hogwarts was almost up and still, Waverly could not conjure anything, two days before they were all due to leave for Christmas break something utterly extraordinary happened- Nicole conjured a fully formed Patronus. She squealed with childlike joy as the light began to form into something corporeal. “Stay focused, Haught,” Wynonna advised with a grin, the light swirled one final time before coming together into a St Bernard that bounded over the treetops above them. “Damn, I can’t believe it’s not ginger!” Wynonna laughed, bringing Nicole into a hug “A St Bernard! Have to say, Haught, if there was any doubt to you being a Hufflepuff before it’s gone now.” Nicole grinned in joy as the dog ran around her and Wynonna before the light began to dissipate “We’ll make an Auror of you yet.” Nicole looked at her confusedly “Waverly told me.” She shrugged and Nicole smiled, that smile dropped however as noticed Waverly staring forlornly at the patch of sky where the dog had previously stood.

“Wave?” The brunette turned to face her best friend at the sound of her name, she quickly threw on a smile and hugged her.

“I’m proud of you, Nic.” The redhead smiled sadly

“You’ll get it too you know, I know you will.” Waverly warmed at Nicole’s words, she still didn’t know how Nicole could do that- know exactly what was running through her mind and just how to fix it. Waverly nodded, taking her hand and linking it with Nicole’s.

“Come on, this calls for a celebratory Fire Whisky.” Wynonna interrupted their serene moment and dragged them back in the direction of the castle.

 

 

“So,” Wynonna suddenly sat down next to Waverly at the Hufflepuff table. Dinner had finished a few minutes ago and Nicole, along with the other Hufflepuffs had already retired to the common room.

“Merlin, Wynonna you scared me!”

“Not relevant.” The brunette glared at her older sister “Why can’t you summon a Patronus?” Waverly was taken aback

“Gee, Wynonna, I don’t know. Maybe I just have a crappy teacher.” Waverly said, sarcasm lacing her sweet tone

“Waves, I’m serious.” Wynonna’s tone changed, Waverly instantly cut the sarcasm and instead took in Wynonna’s stature. Her eyes bored into Waverly’s own and her jaw was set, lips in a hard, thin line. “What’s going on? Are you dumbing yourself down so Haught-stuff seems smarter?”

“What? No! Nicole is smart on her own, besides, why would I do that?” Waverly furrowed her brows in confusion

“I just…I expected you to have this by now, you’re incredible Baby girl, the smartest witch I know and it doesn’t make sense to me that Nicole would be able to cast this before you.” Waverly smiled, a blush creeping across her cheeks

“You really think I’m that smart?”

“Of course, I do, so what’s the deal?” Wynonna gently placed a hand on Waverly’s knee and the brunette sighed

“I don’t know! I did everything you told us, picture a happy memory, let it encompass you and then cast.” She shrugged “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Not just a happy memory, Waves, the happiest.” Waverly frowned

“I know, Wynonna I am using my happiest memory- daddy and I down by the lake.” A few students passed by, giving Wynonna a glance before whispering amongst themselves in typical Hogwarts Student fashion. When Waverly’s gaze returned to Wynonna, her sister was looking at her sadly. “What?”

“Waves…are you sure that’s your happiest memory?” Waverly squirmed out from Wynonna’s touch

“Of course, it is! Daddy meant the world to me, and you; it’s obviously my happiest thought.” Waverly stood up from the table “I can’t believe you would ask me that.” She shook her head in anger before storming away out of the Great Hall.

 

How dare she!? Waverly was silently fuming, she hurried through the corridors, somehow managing to time the moving staircases perfectly. Question my love for daddy will she? Well, I see where we stand… Step after step and Waverly’s anger only grew until the final step outside of the common room where it subsided rapidly as she thought, really thought about her weekends down by the lake with her father. They were the happiest memories she had with him, for sure, but were they her happiest of all? She came to a standstill, blocking the barrels should anyone wish to enter or exit the common room. It had to be her happiest thought, Patronus’ were often cast with memories of dead relatives as their cause, it was highly common for a happiest thought to be that of good times with a lost family member. Waverly and her father hadn’t had the best of relationships- especially after Willa left- but she loved him and loved their time together. It couldn’t be the happy thought that was wrong with her casting, it had to be her hand movements or pronunciation or- “Hey you gonna stand there all night?” a familiar voice interrupted Waverly’s mind babble, she looked to her left to see Nicole in the process of clambering through the barrel entrance.

“Nicole, hey, sorry.” Waverly stepped to the side and Nicole made the last of her way through, straightening out her robes as she stood to full height.

“You ready?”

“Ready?” Waverly cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Yeah to go practise with Wynonna.”

“Oh.” She forgot they scheduled a final practice tonight “Yeah of course.” The two began to walk side by side, hands occasionally brushing as they snuck through the halls and out into the cool evening. Snow had yet to fall but the chill in the air was unmistakable. The cold bit into Waverly’s skin as they neared the forest. Wynonna was already waiting when they arrived.

“You know the drill.” She called as they approached. Waverly felt Nicole squeeze her hand once before beginning to centre herself. Waverly attempted to do the same. She set her stance, feet just under shoulder-width apart and relaxed her muscles, calming herself and ridding her mind of all thoughts of her fight with Wynonna. Instead, the young Earp filled her mind with thoughts of her father, the sun glistening on the lake as the leaves brushed the surface- a few even dipping below the water level. She pictured her father’s warm smile as they sat on the plateau; or were they standing? Focus, Waverly. A laugh sounded next to her within the memory, a laugh far too soft to be that of her brash Father, the smile of her father began to morph into the grin of a different face. Rough stubble turned to pale, smooth skin, blemished only by dimples that caved in cheeks so beautifully and suddenly Waverly wasn’t at the lake with her father, she was there with Nicole. The water shone but nowhere near as bright as Nicole’s smile and the brunette was met with that all too familiar, terrifying crawling under her skin but she focused on Nicole. Nicole who looked oh-so-beautiful in the afternoon light. Nicole, whose eyes gleamed with joy as she gazed out at the lake. Nicole who’s fingers entwined with hers so perfectly.

“Waverly!” The memory faded and she opened her eyes to the voice, she was met with two faces looking upwards, just above her head. Waverly followed their gaze and grinned anew as she watched as yet another dog rolled around playfully in the sky above her.

“Golden Retriever.” Wynonna said beside her, the brunette turned and gazed at her sister whose eyes had not left the dog bounding through the sky “It suits you.” Waverly pulled her sister in at the waist for a hug and pressed her nose to her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Waverly felt Wynonna nod, and then her arm was wrapped around her shoulder

“You’re very welcome kiddo.” The two broke apart and smiled briefly at one another, apologies given and accepted in just one look. The fight having ended with Wynonna, Waverly diverted her attention to Nicole who watched the Manx Cat with pride and elation before it slowly began to disperse, the light fading into the night.

“Told you, you could do it.” She grinned, showing off her dimples that Waverly had seen not moments before in her memory.

Nicole had been her happy thought.

Nicole and Waverly had similar patronuses.

The ramifications of that terrified Waverly.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The entirety of Christmas break Waverly spent in a sort of haze. She couldn’t get the image of Nicole by the lake out of her mind; the memory of that day and the fact that it was apparently her happiest surprised Waverly greatly. She knew that some of her fondest memories were with her best friend- that was obvious, Nicole was the person who brought her the greatest joy in her life. So why did the whole ordeal unsettle her so greatly? Night after night she tossed and turned, thinking and thinking and by Christmas day she was no further forward in her thoughts, rather, she was more confused. Not only did the memory of the lake swirl through her mind but every interaction of meaning she shared with the redhead, their first meeting, their time at Nicole’s over the summer, their first Christmas. Every breath, touch and word was carefully analysed in great detail in Waverly’s mind. Strangely she found herself thinking of Champ and how the happiness he brought her was nothing compared to what Nicole offered. She was so selfless, so kind, so beautiful. The knowledge that Waverly was coming to terms with was both enlightening and terrifying, maddening and joyful. One of the last things she analysed in detail was other people’s attitudes towards her and Nicole. Usually, Waverly tried not to concern herself with these things but this time she felt it necessary to take into account the many stares and whispers she and Nicole received, the rumours, the judgement.

“She always did seem a bit obsessed with you.”

“Nicole is totally obsessed with you; me and the boys think she plays for the other team.”

Maybe she and Nicole were overly close, maybe this was why she was never happy with Champ, maybe this is where she had been heading all along.

Maybe Waverly should tell Nicole some of this.

 

Waverly had planned to tell Nicole as soon as she arrived back at Hogwarts but school got in the way, and then there were Prefect Duties and Nicole had Quidditch to prepare for and so Waverly stayed quiet. She was content for almost a month, slowly learning how to accept this new part of herself and what that meant for her and Nicole. Of course, the latter only mattered if Nicole felt the same- just because she was gay didn’t mean she liked Waverly. Now that the Earp knew the extent of her feelings for Nicole, the thought of her not reciprocating them was horrifying. If Waverly had liked Nicole all this time and she didn’t feel the same it would be like a bullet in her heart. She could hope though, and hope was all she had.

After the second Quidditch match of the season, in which Nicole lead Hufflepuff to an astonishing victory, Waverly decided it was time to come clean. She caught Nicole after the game and gave her a congratulatory hug, Nicole was having none of the timid embrace Waverly offered and instead picked the smaller girl up off the ground and spun her around laughing. Waverly couldn’t help but get caught up in the moment and grinned as Nicole spun her, after a minute or so she put her down, but her wide smile remained. “Hey, Waves! How come you’re here?” Nicole brushed a few strands of hair across her forehead- they had broken loose from the braid during the match.

“Just wanted to come congratulate you.” Waverly was drastically losing courage at telling Nicole all the thoughts swirling around her head. Nicole didn’t seem convinced by Waverly’s lie

“You wouldn’t know that we won though?” The redhead cocked her head to the side, confusion causing her brows to furrow.

“Well, you’re such a talented captain, with such a great team I just assumed.” Waverly tried on one of her best and most convincing smiles, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

“Waves, is something wrong?” Nicole turned serious, guiding Waverly to the corner of the pitch, students streamed past as the bleachers were emptied and the Gryffindor team trudged past, sorrowful in their defeat.

“No! No, nothing’s, nothing’s wrong per say I just…” Waverly looked up into Nicole’s big brown eyes and couldn’t lie to her anymore. The last few stragglers wandered past and at last, the two girls were alone. Waverly took Nicole’s hand into her own gently and caressed her thumb over the muddied knuckles, Nicole having taken her gloves off after the game. Waverly busied herself by looking at the redhead’s hands, unable to meet her eye.

“Waverly, you’re scaring me.”

“You scare me.” Waverly suddenly blurted, Nicole drew back in hurt, eyes wide and teary. Waverly pulled her back to her. “Not in a bad way but…what you mean to me, it’s terrifying because- because…” she trailed off, lost for words “You know I’ve always wanted to do things that scare me right? As much as I’m ‘Goody Two Shoes’ Number one over here I still like breaking the rules every now and then- but it’s not so easy to face your fears when the thing you fear the most are your own feelings.” Waverly chanced a look up at Nicole and the adoration in her eyes was palpable, her attention was solely on Waverly, eyes scanning every feature of her face as if she was committing them to memory. “And I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about these feelings recently and I-uh I came to realise that…out of all the things I want in this world, what I want most is you.”

“Me?” Nicole looked taken aback and for a moment Waverly thought Nicole was horrified by this information, her entire posture and features changed but Waverly couldn’t stop now.

“You.” Waverly smiled “I’m sorry it took so long for me to realise Nicole, it was so obviously you the entire time but I just never thought. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I just needed you to know-”

She was cut off by Nicole pulling her into a searing kiss. Fingers threaded through her brown hair and Waverly reached out to grasp Nicole’s hips. Their mouths moved by themselves, tongues slipping between lips without either really realising it; Nicole’s hand had moved to cup Waverly’s jaw, Waverly stroked up Nicole’s back as a moan rumbled in the back of her throat. She felt Nicole smile against her lips and the two broke apart.  “Wow.” She breathed, Nicole smiled sheepishly

“I want you too, Waves, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Waverly let Nicole pull her to her in a warm embrace, she stroked the back of Waverly’s neck which sent a shiver down the brunette’s spine and there was the itching along her skin. The itching that Waverly now recognised as the urge to be close to Nicole, the want of her skin on her own, the want of her.

“Are we doing this? Can we try?” Waverly twirled a loose ginger lock around her finger before softly caressing Nicole’s cheek in the way she had so many times before, but now the feelings and meanings behind it were clear to both girls.

“If you want to? Cause I really, really want to, Wave.” A grin split her face and Waverly could not help but lean up and kiss Nicole’s left dimple.

“I most definitely want to.”

 

The two had wandered back into the castle, hands clasped tightly- no one paid them any heed as it was not unusual for the two to be seen in such a way. The two existed in their own bubble of shared knowledge that their interlocking fingers meant so much more than what any bystander would realise.

Waverly and Nicole made their way back to the Hufflepuff dorm rooms, once there Waverly busied herself in a book while Nicole washed up after the match and got changed into sweatpants and a loose jumper. Waverly couldn’t help but break out into a smile as Nicole returned from the bathroom and made her way over to Waverly’s bed. “All clean, promise I don’t smell like sweat and mud anymore,” Nicole smirked as she gently sat down next to Waverly on the bed- this wasn’t enough for the brunette however as she promptly pulled Nicole down on top of her and met her in another intense kiss. This one was shorter however as Nicole pulled away grinning and instead settled herself beside Waverly in the small bed. The young Earp rearranged herself to that she rested in the crook of Nicole’s arm comfortably.

“When did you know?” Waverly looked up at Nicole, slightly jostling her hand from where it sat upon her head as she played with the brunette tresses “That your feelings towards me were more than friendly I mean.” Nicole readjusted her position beside Waverly in the single bed and continued to untangle her hair

“I’ve known for a long time, my date with Rosita when I said it confirmed things for me? It confirmed my feelings for you. I knew well before then that I liked you though. I just…after you dated Champ I figured you were straight, close-minded I know but I couldn’t help it. And even then I didn’t know if you would like me.” Waverly nodded solemnly before reaching up and pressing another kiss to Nicole’s lips.

“I do, like you…a lot.” Nicole chuckled, returned a kiss to Waverly and settled back into the bedsheets.

“I like you too.” Waverly grinned

“I love hearing you say that.”

“I love saying it.”

“We’re gonna be that couple that everyone hates aren’t we?”

“Yup.” The two grinned simultaneously and Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head “But can we sleep? I’m exhausted after the game.”

“Of course, baby.” The pet-name slipped out before Waverly could stop it and she glanced at Nicole nervously but there was nothing but adoration in her eyes and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. They fell asleep not long later, arms and legs intertwined on the small bed.

 

\--------------------------

 

Not much really changed between Waverly and Nicole in the weeks that followed their first kiss. They were far more affectionate with one another and had to continually sneak off into empty classrooms and cupboards to steal a kiss or two but other than the fact their feelings were out in the open Nicole and Waverly stayed as just that: Nicole and Waverly.

It was surprisingly warm night in early February when a thought suddenly occurred to Waverly- Valentine’s Day was just around the corner. She bit her lip as a smile began to tug at the edges of her mouth. Albus sensed her change in mood from his place at her feet and leapt up onto Waverly’s knee at the chance for some sort of attention. The brunette turned to Nicole who was sat on the chair across from her, books were strewn across the table, pages all turned to different topics and a piece of parchment laid across her knee. The smile finally broke free as she gazed at her girlfriend. ‘girlfriend that’ll never get old’ Waverly blinked softly as her thoughts were put back on track “Hey, Nic?”

“Mhmm.” The redhead responded without looking up at Waverly, the brunette didn’t mind- she knew Nicole was organising the Hufflepuff Quidditch practices around the times Slytherin had booked the pitch, which by the looks of the timetable on the floor, was most days.

“Do you want to do something for Valentine’s Day?” That, however, did grab Nicole’s attention and her red hair flew backwards with the force of her head snapping up in Waverly’s direction.

“I uhhh I…” As Nicole stumbled over her response Waverly felt the word vomit pushing up through her throat. Why she felt the need to fill every silence or stutter with pointless babble was beyond her but she could never seem to stop herself. Sure enough not a second later it erupted from her mouth:

“I just…I know some people hate the whole thing but I didn’t want to just assume you wouldn’t want to do anything and if you’re even okay with people knowing about us but I thought-”

“Wave,” Nicole stopped her, smiling warmly “breathe.” Waverly nodded sheepishly as Nicole continued “I would love to- I just wasn’t sure you’d want to.” Waverly furrowed her brows.

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” she cocked her head to the side in confusion, she noticed a smile creep across Nicole’s features at her actions before she turned serious.

“You broke up with Champ on Valentine’s Day- I just thought it would bring back bad memories for you.” Nicole shrugged but Waverly could see the pain in her posture, she knew it was hard for Nicole to talk about Champ, the redhead had confided that she had liked Waverly even back then and that watching her with someone else was torture.

“Oh, yeah…” If Waverly was being honest she had forgotten that the ending of her first relationship had been on Valentine’s Day, the only thing she really remembered from that day was the rage she’d experienced at hearing the awful things said about Nicole. “Well let’s treat Valentine’s Day like the lake, we’ll make happy memories to replace sad ones.”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

For the couple’s Valentine’s plans, Waverly was forced to relinquish control as Nicole explained she wanted to surprise her. This proved a difficult task for Waverly as she, Nicole and everyone else she had ever come into contact with knew that Waverly was a planner- not so much a control freak, but close. Rather than relaxing in the knowledge that she was being treated to a surprise date (their first official one at that) by her girlfriend, she panicked, mind whirling at the possibilities of things that could go wrong. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Nicole she just didn’t trust fate but as the day approached some of her nerves turned to excitement at the prospect of their first date and first Valentine’s Day together.

The relationship was still relatively new to both girls but Waverly had a feeling it would last- they had been best friends for five years and made it through everything that had been thrown at them, as well as unexpected feelings for one another. The bond between them was strong and Waverly knew both she and Nicole would fight for what they had should it come down to it.

February the 14th dawned and it was a regular day of Hogwarts classes; the day itself was mundane with nothing of interest occurring other than an apparent potion gone wrong in the dungeons with a First-Year. Waverly, however, breezed through the day without trouble; she hadn’t seen Nicole all day and figured it was her girlfriend’s way of playing it cool and making her wait until the evening and their date. Nicole had arranged with Waverly for the two to get ready separately and then rendezvous outside the Great Hall before she would take them to the ‘date spot’. The redhead had advised practical clothing (whatever that meant) but other than that Waverly was completely in the dark so she pulled on jeans, a nice baseball shirt and a hoodie and began the walk to the Great Hall. Most students had returned to their dorms by this point but a few stragglers wandered the halls, Waverly tried not to turn into Prefect Mode and instead hurried past the congregating cliques towards where Nicole was no doubt already waiting for her.

For a brief moment, Waverly let herself think of Champ, how he was continually late to their meetings and unapologetically so. Waverly tried not to compare Champ and Nicole, she really did but sometimes she couldn’t help but draw comparisons between her ex and her current girlfriend. Nicole was superior in every way and though Waverly had enjoyed her relationship with Champ for a short time she knew he didn’t even come close to the way Nicole had made her feel in just a few weeks. Speaking of Nicole… There she was, milling around the doors of the Great Hall, hands wrung together and nerves evident in every fibre of her being. Waverly felt a small smile tug at her mouth, she bit her lip in adoration at the sight of her very clearly anxious girlfriend. It was strange to think that she could have such an effect on another person, but then again Nicole made her feel the same exact way. With a final smile, she skipped, skipped over to Nicole and announced her presence with a small wave and a quick “Hey!” The taller girl turned to Waverly and a grin began to spread across her features.

“Hey.” With a quick flit of her brown eyes across the surrounding area Nicole gently tugged on Waverly’s chin and tilted it up in a kiss. It was gentle, brief but no less searing than the others they had exchanged since becoming a couple. Waverly reluctantly pulled away, lips tingling and heart pounding, a blush slowly flushing her cheeks. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Nicole smiled warmly, if not a little sheepishly and held out her hand for Waverly to take, the brunette closed the gap between their fingers and entangled them excitedly. Her first date with Nicole, the thought alone brought a smile to her face and the two girls wandered away from the Great Hall, Nicole leading the way.

 

 


	9. Sixth Year Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I promised I'd get this to you as soon as I could and here it is- I will admit this isn't as quick as I'd anticipated but I hope you enjoy it all the same :)

Chapter Nine- Sixth Year Part Three

 

 

Waverly and Nicole’s joined hands swung between them as they walked slowly outside of Hogwarts. Nicole had gently led Waverly in the direction of the main doors and then turned right, tugging her around a corner to pull her close in a heated kiss. Their teeth had clashed and noses bumped causing the two to laugh before joining their mouths more seriously; most students were back in the castle at this time and so there was no fear of being discovered, leading the two to remain entwined for a good while. Nicole was the one to eventually break the kiss, offering a gentle “Come on.” Whispered across Waverly’s jawline as she tugged on their clasped hands again and began leading Waverly away from the castle.

As they walked Waverly began to recognise the path as being the one that joined onto the Quidditch pitch. The brunette smiled while rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Of course, Nicole would plan their date around Quidditch or at least the pitch. As the two neared the towering stands, Nicole glanced nervously over at Waverly, seeking approval or at least compliance; instead, Waverly met her gaze with joy and an unbridled grin that crinkled the corners of her eyes. Nicole smiled back just as they entered the stadium and gestured to the large picnic blanket that was spread on the side of the field. A basket sat open with all manner of treats inside, including Waverly’s favoured Pumpkin Pasties alongside a few bottles of Butterbeer, some cheeses, dried meats and olives.

“Nic…you made us a picnic?” Waverly turned to her girlfriend, hands clasped across her chest, the redhead blushed.

“Thought I’d repay you for the one you made me at the lake.” Waverly leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole’s cheek.

“I love it, thank you.”

“That’s not all.” Nicole smiled, confident and nervous at the same time “Remember Whisky Jim’s party last year?” Waverly nodded, Nicole had come out to her that night.  “You asked me what if felt like to fly, I gave you some drunken response and you seemed so enamoured with the idea…I thought I could show you.” Waverly had almost forgotten that part of the conversation, I can’t believe Nicole remembers… “Accio broom.” A few seconds passed before Nicole’s trusted broom of three years appeared in her hand, with her free one she gestured for Waverly to climb on. The brunette did so and Nicole slid onto the broom in front of her, she reached back and took both of Waverly’s hands and slid them around her waist in an action that was far more romantic than Waverly had ever thought it could be. With a quick glance back at the brunette, Nicole grabbed hold of the broom and took them up into the air.

Waverly had flown before but not for a good while, instead choosing to travel on foot and so the feeling of suddenly being lifted from the ground was slightly unnerving. To counteract the anxiety, Waverly grasped more firmly onto Nicole and pressed her cheek to her girlfriend’s back as they climbed higher and higher into the early evening sky. Soon they were in front of the goal posts and Waverly was grateful for the fact they were now stationary in the air. “You okay back there baby?”

“Yeah, just don’t let go of me.”

“Wave, you’re holding onto me.” Nicole chuckled, Waverly blushed and was thankful her girlfriend could not see the crimson creeping across her cheeks.

“Right…”

“I’ll never let anything bad happen to you, you know that right?” Waverly squeezed Nicole tighter at her words, wholly believing them- Nicole made her feel safe in a way that Waverly had never known before. Nicole felt like the presence of her father behind her as she learned to ride her bike, she was Wynonna holding her hand at the funeral of her mother, but most of all she was just Nicole, the only person to ever truly stay, to ever fully care, to ever unconditionally love.  Waverly wanted to say all this to Nicole, tell her the depth of what she meant to her, what her promises meant, instead she breathed:

“I know.”

“So, I didn’t enchant any Quaffles to come hurtling at us- don’t worry. I just thought I could…I dunno fly around so you’d know what it feels like. It sounds kinda dumb now that were up here…”

“It’s amazing, Nicole, don’t doubt yourself.” Waverly knew Nicole was smiling, dimples no doubt caving in her cheeks in the most beautiful way.

“You ready?” Nicole looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Waverly, who nodded with a smile “Let’s go then.”

Suddenly they were darting to the left and Waverly could not help but let out a small yelp at the speed of the action, then they looped round in the air and dove in the direction of the other goal posts. After a few loops and dives and one 360 in the air Waverly began to see why Nicole loved Quidditch so much, the feeling of rushing through the air was exhilarating and as they zoned in on the right-hand goal Waverly let out a laugh. Soon both she and Nicole were whooping and hollering as they raced out across the pitch and weaved through the stands as if they were a Seeker, their laughter died down just as Nicole slowed the broom to a crawl high above the pitch.

It wasn’t as if they were flying anymore, rather they were floating gently through the air, Waverly was broken from her reverie however as Nicole began to turn on the broom to face her. “Nicole! What are you doing? Be careful!”

“It’s okay.” Nicole soothed her “I developed a sort of ‘autopilot’ charm for my broom a few months ago, it’ll just keep going this speed in the last direction it was pointed in.”

“That’s…really smart actually.” Waverly smiled, shaking her head in slight disdain.

“I’m a smart one.” Nicole grinned and gave Waverly a wink that melted her heart and resolve, causing Waverly’s smile to stretch into a grin.

“Thank you, for this…It’s been amazing.” The brunette tried not to blush again.

“You’re amazing,” Nicole said quickly, making Waverly’s attempts to control the heat in her cheeks futile. Nicole reached up, cupped her cheek gently and let her thumb graze across her jawline in a soft caress “I never thought I’d get to do this.” She said honestly “It was torture, pretending I wasn’t crazy about you all that time.” Waverly couldn’t help the surge of guilt that rose up like bile from her stomach.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realise sooner, we could have been together for months by now if I’d gotten my shit together.”

“No, no, Waves that’s not what I meant at all.” Nicole smiled sadly, “I don’t blame you for not realising sooner, you had to come to terms in your own time and I understand that. What I mean is I’m just grateful that we get to be together at all- it’s not very often your girlfriend is also your best friend.” Waverly leaned into Nicole’s touch as the redhead tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, tickling the lobe as she did so. “You’re so beautiful…” joyful tears began to well in Waverly’s eyes and her surged forward to kiss Nicole in an attempt to hide them. Their lips met and in the split second before her eyes closed Waverly watched the sky explode into red as the sun set over the water of the lake. Nicole’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip, begging for Waverly to grant access, when she delayed Nicole went so far as to gently nip at her lip with her teeth, causing the brunette to smile and eventually relent control. The kiss continued before Waverly broke away, pressing open-mouthed kisses down Nicole’s jaw towards her neck.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was struck by the beauty of the scene, sunspots danced across the water as the sun crept lower below the horizon, the sky burned orange and red before it began to seep into purple of the night. Waverly kissed back up to Nicole’s mouth and joined them once again, reaching a hand up to tangle in her hair as they floated through the sky- an anchor to keep her grounded in the stratosphere.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The next few months went by in a haze; lessons, studying, relaxing, dates and soon before anyone had really noticed it was the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Waverly had stood by and watched every practise, meeting and tactical session Nicole had organised. Since Valentine’s Waverly had come to appreciate Quidditch more and now truly paid attention when Nicole ran a new warm up by her or asked her opinion on her tactics as Keeper. Waverly still thought the raucous each new match caused was over the top but the second-hand joy she experienced watching Nicole grin and cheer on the other teams made it all worth it.

Waverly was yet to see Nicole play in a proper match, she had heavily neglected her duties as a best friend by not coming to any of her games before they began their relationship but she hoped to now make things right. So the Sunday of the match Waverly pulled on her robes, tightly wound her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck and painted her face in the yellow and black colours of her house. Nicole had left for the pitch an hour ago, not only did she want to warm the team up before the game began but Waverly knew the nerves her girlfriend always experienced before Quidditch meant she would have been up early anyway. Waverly was just about to leave her dorm when a voice from the bed behind her stalled her movements. “You’re going to the game?” It was Chrissy, Waverly turned to show her the paint adorning her features, stripes of yellow and black swept across her nose, forehead and cheeks in a sort of war-paint.

“Yeah…” Chrissy grinned at the sight of Waverly being house-proud

“Why the sudden change of heart?” The Earp gulped, not really knowing how to explain her sudden need to show support of Nicole, they still hadn’t told anyone that their relationship had changed and grown and now didn’t really seem the time.

“I just…felt I should be more supportive of Nic-” she suddenly backtracked “The team you know? Like we only have a short time left at the school and I haven’t really been too involved in the House or Quidditch Cup.” She shrugged, hoping her explanation would suffice.

“Wave, you get us so many points for the House Cup! Like you’re the smartest Hufflepuff there is and you’re always getting us points in lessons and then you’re awesome at docking points from other students with you being Prefect.” Chrissy grinned like she was complimenting Waverly, which in her mind Waverly supposed she was. The brunette tried not to grimace and instead plastered on her best fake-smile and replied;

“Thanks, Chrissy. Anyway, I better go, the match should be starting soon.” Waverly turned away and walked through the doorway, an expression of relief and disdain on her face. She didn’t notice the wave Chrissy threw in her direction.

“Bye!”

 

The stands were already filling up by the time Waverly made it to the pitch and she gazed in wonder at the Hogwarts house colours that flapped in the form of flags that hung from each stand. Scarves were used by some students as banners whereas others had made their own from large pieces of parchment and card. Catchphrases and slogans littered the papers, Waverly managed to catch a few that were particularly noticeable in her line of sight such as ‘RAW RAW RAVENCLAW’ a slogan that made next to no sense considering their emblem was an eagle. Another read ‘Hufflewho?’ with a confused face painted next to it in Ravenclaw colours. The one, or rather ten that caught her eye the most were the ones in the Hufflepuff stand. A large group of students from all years held signs, each with a single letter that when read in succession spelt out ‘HAUGHT DAMN’, a phrase Waverly had not heard for years- not since Nicole first tried out for the team. “I can’t believe that caught on…” Waverly chuckled to herself before being caught up in a stream of students hurrying up the stairs to find seats. She tried her best to make it to the front in order to be able to see Nicole the best but few people would let her past- until none other than Professor Sprout beckoned her to her spot in the front row, demanding the other students let her through.

“Waverly, dear! I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you at a match before?” The kind woman gestured for her to sit next to her, smiling at her warmly.

“No, it’s uh…it’s my first time here, Professor.” She replied nervously, she was heavily grateful for the better seat but felt mildly guilty at all the annoyed glances she was getting from some of the other students. Since most of the upperclassman had left Hogwarts years ago, not many new students knew of her sister’s antics and the mark that left on her family name but a couple maintained animosity towards her.

“Well it’s good to see you so invested, I have to say I do like your face paint.” Waverly had forgotten her yellow and black war paint and began to blush. Professor Sprout winked just as a crackle came over the announcing system.  “Ooh, it’s starting.”

“Students of Hogwarts, welcome to the match that decides if it’s Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw that make it into the final against Slytherin!” a rousing chorus of cheers and applause swept the stadium and Waverly could not help but grin and let out her own cheer. “It’s been a tense year for Quidditch with Gryffindor losing their Seeker to a broken knee and a mountain of homework, while Slytherin has maintained their success time after time after winning the cup last year. Ravenclaw welcomed a new Captain that has led them this far to success and Hufflepuff’s roster saw three new faces who have all proven themselves, worthy players.” Hufflepuff’s stand erupted at the announcer’s words and Waverly felt a sort of pride at knowing that it was Nicole, her girlfriend who had whipped the team into shape.

“And now it all comes down to this, will Hufflepuff get the chance to go head to head against Slytherin or will Ravenclaw steal the show? It’s time to find out, Hogwarts may I present your teams!” Whooshes of air sounded on the grass of the pitch as the players flew up into the air, level with the stands. “Ravenclaw! Captained by Rachel Francis.” The stand across from Waverly began to applaud, cheer and stomp as their team fist punched the air. “And Hufflepuff! With their Captain Nicole Haught.” Waverly launched to her feet, let out a raucous cheer and somehow managed to make eye contact with her girlfriend who had turned to look at the stand. Waverly gave a small wink and Nicole smirked one-sidedly before focusing her attention on Rachel who flew forward to shake Nicole’s hand. Once the formalities were out of the way a whistle blew and the players took to their positions. “Let the match begin!” and it did.

Players zoomed and weaved through one another, Quaffle under a Ravenclaw’s arm. She was soon targeted by a Bludger and had to dodge out of the way, her team’s beater not seeing the danger. However this allowed for Hufflepuff to take possession and the player was nothing more than a yellow blur as he raced towards the goalposts, hurling the Quaffle through the left-side post winning Hufflepuff a goal already.

 

The game continued at the same lightning-fast pace, possession of the Quaffle changed from team to team in minutes, sometimes even seconds. However, whenever Ravenclaw made a pass at scoring Nicole expertly defended and knocked each one off target. Despite this Hufflepuff did not seem to be scoring too well, and soon Ravenclaw became more aggressive with their bludgers and scoring throws. Nicole let a few slip past and soon Ravenclaw was in the lead. Waverly tried to ignore how Nicole was physically deflating with each point that was added to Ravenclaw’s score total. Just as the game was coming towards its second half, however, Hufflepuff began to score again, bringing the points up to a more even playing field.

Tensions were high as the second half continued on, neither team even getting close to either goal post, the match became a strange game of hot-potato with the Quaffle being passed from player to player, team to team but no one holding onto it for too long. Eventually, with minimal time left in the game, a Ravenclaw player managed to make it to the goalposts, Waverly could see the concentration in Nicole’s knitted brows as she lined up the shot. However the Ravenclaw Chaser didn’t even get the chance to throw the ball as his own team-mate caught the snitch, sealing Ravenclaw's win and ending the game. The blue and bronze stand erupted into cheers and laughter as the announcer called out Ravenclaw’s place in the final.

 

Waverly frantically tried to find Nicole after the match had ended, wiping off her face paint in the process, but there was no sign of her girlfriend anywhere in the vicinity of the pitch. She did, however, manage to catch a Fourth-Year girl who Nicole had recruited that year for the Seeker. “Hey! Uh… Becca!” Waverly somehow managed to remember her name. The girl stopped short and turned to find the source of the shout. Waverly caught up the few feet that separated them and found that the rest of the team was with her. “Hi, I’m-”

“Waverly, we’ve heard a lot about you.” Great, Wynonna’s teenage idiocy still managed to affect her.

“Yeah, yeah my sister I kno-”

“No, from Nicole.” Becca smiled warmly “You’re her best friend right?”

“Yeah… I am.” Waverly tried not to blush at finding out Nicole spoke about her to her teammates “I was wondering if you’d seen her?” Becca’s smile dropped.

“I’m afraid not, she seems to have disappeared.” Waverly bit her bottom lip, this wasn’t good.

“Oh. Okay, thanks anyway.” Waverly began to walk past her when Becca grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, tell her we don’t blame her okay? She was amazing out there today and we love her as Captain. Can you just let her know we still think she’s awesome?” It was Waverly’s turn to smile as she nodded and set off in search of Nicole.

As the sun was beginning to set Waverly eventually found her at the edge of the lake, pebbles in hand as she launched them across the water. Waverly approached quietly, spending a moment to simply take Nicole in. Her hair was let loose from its braid and instead flowed around her shoulders in silky tresses, her broom, gloves and outer cloak lay on the bank next to her and Nicole was left in a tank top, sports pants and boots. As she got closer Waverly tried not to get distracted by Nicole’s biceps that glistened with a thin sheen of sweat from the match. “Hey.” She said quietly, Nicole didn’t even jump at Waverly’s presence, rather she hurled another pebble over the surface of the lake.

“Hey.” She replied after a few seconds, turning to face Waverly “Thanks for coming today, even if it was just to see me fail.”

“Fail?” Waverly surged forward, moving to sit next to the redhead “Nic, you were amazing out there today! I was so proud of you.” She wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Nicole didn’t brush her off like she expected; instead, she leaned into the embrace and wound her arms around Waverly’s waist.

“I let us lose.”

“You didn’t ‘let’ the team do anything, baby.” Waverly pressed a kiss to the top of Nicole’s head, a rare occurrence considering their height difference. Nicole pressed herself into Waverly’s shoulder and the brunette had to force herself not to get caught up in just how adorable the action was. “I spoke to them you know? Specifically that Becca girl- the team wanted you to know they still love you as Captain and that you played really well today.”

“Really?” Nicole looked up at Waverly briefly before nuzzling back into her neck.

“Really.” Waverly smiled down at her even though she could not see it.

“I wasn’t in the right headspace today.”

“Mhmm?”

“I told Danny that I’m gay.” Waverly stiffened “She’s totally fine with it. The first thing she did was ask if you were my girlfriend.” Nicole chuckled and Waverly was able to relax “I told her that too- she’s very happy for us.” Waverly smiled again

“So what’s up? Why the wrong headspace?”

“I just kinda fell down a wormhole of thinking about how my parents will take it. You’ve met my dad, he’s great, he really is but he’s a child of his time. It’s the same with my mom. I’m just scared they’ll stop loving me.” Waverly could feel the warmth of tears against her neck and leaned away to tilt Nicole’s chin up towards her own face. Nicole looked at her with swimming brown eyes and a fear and sadness Waverly had never seen before, she wiped a thumb across her cheek and pressed a kiss to her parted mouth. It was salty with Nicole’s tears but Waverly wanted only to kiss them away. They broke apart and Waverly leaned their foreheads together.

“They’ll never do that Nicole, there’s no doubt in my mind about that.” She watched as Nicole closed her eyes as she spoke. “And If they do…then I’m gonna be here to love you for them.” Waverly knew what she was saying, what she implied with those words and she figured Nicole did too as her eyes shot open again. She pulled back from her touch and Waverly thought for a moment that she had gone too far too fast, they had been together for 5 months now and she knew that may be too soon but she had felt that way for a long time and needed Nicole to know.

“Wave, are you-uh saying what I think you’re saying?” Waverly gulped

“Y-I uh, yeah I am.” Nicole broke out into a dazzling grin and lunged forward to kiss Waverly. She pulled away for a split second to breathe;

“I love you too.” Before joining their mouths together again, Waverly nipped at her girlfriend’s mouth with her top teeth and slid her tongue alongside Nicole’s own. The kiss continued and grew deeper and deeper, hands roamed up waists to cup breasts and Waverly raked her nails down Nicole’s semi-exposed back. Soon Waverly was slipping her cloak off as Nicole cupped both sides of her jaw; Waverly’s hands roamed south and played with the waistband of Nicole’s pants. “W-wait wait, Waverly.” Nicole stopped them “Are you sure?” it was a whisper, a breath and it caressed Waverly’s face as if Nicole was touching her.

“I’m sure- are you?” Nicole nodded and Waverly began to kiss down her neck, hands wrapped around her hips and she was being lifted into Nicole’s lap. Nicole pressed a small kiss to Waverly’s nose and the brunette detached her lips from Nicole’s neck and their mouths were joined again. Nicole again shifted their positions and began to lay Waverly onto her cloak that covered a section of the secluded bank. As Nicole moved above her and began to travel south Waverly knew anyone could have seen them but in that moment there was no one else. It was just Waverly and Nicole in their own private world together.

 


	10. Seventh Year Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! We're onto Waverly and Nicole's final year at Hogwarts and some of the final chapters of this story. Not sure how many parts this will be yet- we'll see how much I have to write about ;) As always I hope you enjoy and comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Chapter Ten- Seventh Year Part One

 

The August before Waverly was to spend her final year at Hogwarts, Wynonna graduated Auror training and was hired by the Ministry of Magic.  Naturally, Gus threw a huge party in which essentially the entire town was invited, including Nicole and her family. The Haughts arrived a few days before the party was scheduled under the premise of helping them set up the large get-together. The reality, however, was that Nicole wanted more than anything to see Waverly, having only contacted her through letters for the first half of the summer.

When Nicole arrived on her doorstep with family in tow Waverly couldn’t help but launch herself into her arms. Nicole reacted in record time, dropping her bags and moving to catch Waverly as she wrapped herself around the tall girl in a manner similar to that of a Koala. Waverly took a moment to breathe in the cinnamon scent of Nicole before laughing along with Stephanie and Jason at their antics. As she dropped from Nicole’s embrace she noticed Danny give her a sly wink, she blushed in response as she grabbed Nicole’s bags despite Stephanie’s protests.

“Haught!” Wynonna came hurtling down the stairs, leaping down the last two before she clapped Nicole on the back “How is my favourite freakishly tall redhead?” Nicole shook her head in disdain.

“Hi, Wynonna. I was better before you got here.” She smirked, Wynonna feigned hurt in response, clapping a hand to her chest and swooning.

“My heart…it’s breaking…such betrayal.” Waverly chuckled at their idiocy as they began to slap-fight each other in the most childish way possible.

“Can you believe this one just graduated Auror training?” Gus wandered through from the kitchen, clipping Wynonna upside the head.

“We’re very happy for you Wynonna, congratulations.” Danny grinned at her, now almost reaching the same height having undergone a serious growth-spurt over the last year.

“Well done kid.” Jason’s grin was identical to Danny’s and he squeezed Wynonna’s shoulder in encouragement. Waverly saw the blush that Wynonna was desperately trying to hide and smirked in her direction.

The two families moved through the house and into the living room, Danny immediately throwing herself onto the couch, only to receive a warning glare from both her parents.

“Don’t you be worryin’ about formalities now.” Gus chuckled “You’re as much family as Wynonna and Waverly.” The older woman smiled at the Haughts, gesturing for them to join their youngest daughter on the couch.

“So then, Gus, how can we help you set up?” Jason leant forward in his seat, the two began to discuss logistics for the party so Waverly took the opportunity to excuse both herself and Nicole under the guise of unpacking. The two girls grabbed their bags and began hauling them up the stairs while the adults and Danny continued their conversation.

As soon as they were safely in Waverly’s room with the door shut Nicole picked the Earp up and caught her in a searing kiss, Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, mirroring their original hug. Hands grazed bodies, Waverly cupping Nicole’s cheek as their tongues moved against one another. They broke apart briefly and Nicole moaned “God, baby, I missed you.” Waverly almost cut her off with another kiss, mumbling against her lips.

“I missed you too.” Nicole staggered as Waverly pulled herself up higher, slamming the two into a bookcase that luckily didn’t bang against the wall. Nicole moved her hands from Waverly’s thighs to cup her ass, causing the brunette to smile into their kiss.

“I missed the way you taste,” Thankfully Nicole’s eyes were closed otherwise she would see the blush burning Waverly’s cheeks, “the way you feel,” Nicole continued, words pressing into Waverly’s skin as she moved her kiss across her jawline in the direction of her neck. “The way you breathe.” Waverly let out a small chuckle but Nicole looked her dead in the eyes. “I missed the way you make me feel like the most important person in the world.”

“I love you.” It had been a while since Waverly had said it to the redhead and she loved the way the words felt on her tongue.

“I love you too.” What she loved even more, however, was the way Nicole’s tongue moved against hers as she deepened the kiss. A knock at the door, however, stopped them, the two broke apart, pulling on clothes to straighten them out and fanning hands around hair in an effort to make themselves presentable.

“Come in!” Waverly called, the door opened and Danny poked her head through the crack.

“You two decent?” Waverly watched Nicole roll her eyes before pulling her younger sister through the door and shutting it behind her. She promptly clipped her upside the head in a similar fashion to what Gus had done to Wynonna previously. Smirking, Nicole turned back to Waverly, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

“What do you want, squirt?”

“I’m nearly as tall as you now.” Danny stuck her tongue out, Nicole returned the gesture childishly. Danny crossed her arms before continuing “Gus and our parents are headed into town to get supplies for the party- they wondered if you two would be so kind as to join them?” Nicole and Waverly shared a look, in each other’s eyes they both saw the fear of them having been rumbled already.

“Uh-um,” Waverly’s voice cracked “yeah no, of course, let them know we’ll be right down.”

 

As it turned out the shopping trip was just that, a shopping trip and nothing was said about either guardian being any wiser to Nicole and Waverly’s situation. However, when they returned to the Homestead that night Gus asked for help with dinner from Waverly, leaving Wynonna and the Haughts to chat over glasses of wine and a mocktail for Danny.

The two women worked in silence, Gus chopping vegetables while Waverly stirred the pot on the stove. “You excited for your last year at Hogwarts?” Gus asked without turning around, Waverly chanced a quick glance at her Aunt before returning to her work and replying.

“Yeah…and terrified, I think I know what I want to do after I leave but I don’t know if I’m actually ready to leave yet.” The brunette sighed “Six years of my life have been defined by that place, I’m not sure if I can survive without it.” Waverly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Gus who was smiling warmly at her.

“You’ve always been a smart kid, Waverly, honest too- a quality not a lot of people still value. You’re gonna do just fine, you’ve just got to be honest with yourself about what you want.” Waverly smiled just as a raucous round of laughter sounded from the living room, Nicole’s was the loudest and it brought a flutter to her chest and warmth to her stomach. “And about who you want.” Waverly whipped round to face Gus, fear evident in her eyes.

“Gus, I-” the older woman raised a hand to stop her.

“I’ve watched you grow up alongside her, fight with her, fight for her…I’m not the smartest woman in the world but I ain’t the dumbest either, I’ve seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you.” Gus let out a small sigh that was followed by a smile “I know you love her and she definitely loves you too- that’s a rare thing Waverly so I want you to promise me; never let it go.” The brunette’s eyes began to well with tears at her aunt’s words, never had she expected such acceptance and love from anyone and it filled her heart with admiration for the woman who had raised her when everyone else had left her.

“I promise.” She moved to wrap Gus in a hug that she readily returned “Thank you.”

 

The day of the party arrived and the entire Earp Homestead and backyard had been decorated with streamers, balloons and all manner of Muggle decorations. Stephanie and Jason had proved invaluable in their knowledge of modern Muggle parties and had even hooked up a speaker that Jason just knew they’d need. Pretty much the entire town had flooded to the home to celebrate the Town Pariah finally setting herself straight and though Wynonna claimed to hate the attention, Waverly knew that she secretly loved it. The greatest joy that the party brought Wynonna was that Gus had invited both Doc and Dolls to the celebration and so just as the party was really getting underway the two turned up on the doorstep. Waverly watched as the three wrapped one another up in a group hug that both she and Nicole ended up getting dragged into. The party lasted long into the night, fairy-lights swathing the backyard in a yellow glow after the sun had set. Tables occupied families laughing and chatting over food and drink whereas the centre of the yard had turned into somewhat of a dance floor. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were in the middle of the crowd, dancing as a three and laughing at their own stupidity. Jason and Stephanie slow-danced and Gus had even attracted a partner, a local police officer from town.

Waverly herself was sat with Danny, finishing up another round of the non-alcoholic punch that she and Nicole had made earlier that day. Just as she downed the last of the liquid in her cup she heard someone clear her throat behind her, as she turned around and saw the familiar red hair Waverly knew it was Nicole. “May I have this dance?” Nicole smiled one-sidedly, reaching out her hand for Waverly to take. She was trying to appear cool and collected but Waverly could see the nerves in her shaking fingers. The brunette laced her fingers between Nicole’s trembling ones and rose from her seat.

“It would be an honour.” She smiled coyly, letting Nicole lead her onto the makeshift dance floor. The music was slow, soothing and very romantic. Nicole took Waverly into her arms in the traditional stance and the brunette was suddenly filled with nerves of her own as Nicole began to move them she leaned forward to whisper “Nicole are you sure? Your parents are right there.”

“I don’t care.” She replied instantly, moving Waverly’s head so that they were staring into each other’s eyes as they danced “I want them to see just how much I love you, I can’t hide it any more Waves, I can’t hide how much you mean to me.” Waverly smiled in adoration as Nicole spun her, gently bringing her back into her arms. “You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted, genuine woman I have ever met and I love you with all my heart.” Tears began to well in both of their eyes and Nicole’s voice cracked as she continued “You’re my world, Waverly Earp, and I know we’re young and that this is still relatively new but I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you...I need you to know that I have never loved anyone the way I love you.” Waverly leaned into Nicole’s chest in an attempt to rest her head against it but Nicole stopped her, gently cupping her chin and tilting her head up to capture her lips in a soft kiss. When the two broke apart Waverly noticed Gus smiling at them warmly from the table she had retired to, a quick glance to Stephanie and Jason saw the latter giving Nicole a thumbs up and a grin, Stephanie was more reserved, clasping her hands to her chest and smiling. Waverly chuckled, turning back to her girlfriend

“Told you they’d approve.” She quickly pecked her on the lips again “I love you, you sap.” Nicole grinned, gave her a quick wink and replied:

“I love you too.”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Upon her return to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of schooling, Waverly Earp was named Head Girl. None other than Waverly's old Herbology partner, Jeremy, was selected alongside her. Waverly was ecstatic at having a friend by her side but his lack of organisation did slightly bring into question his capabilities for the position. Together, however, the two made an unstoppable team.

A week after returning to school Waverly celebrated her 18th birthday. Nicole organised a party in the Hufflepuff common room in which most of the house had been invited, not dissimilar to Gus' actions over the summer. Waverly's gifts mostly consisted of different variations of alcohol with her managing to accumulate three bottles of Fire Whisky, each a different brand (these she stowed away for Wynonna). Nicole, on the other hand, had bought her a beautiful leather-bound notebook with her initials embossed on the cover. "Nicole, it's gorgeous thank you!" she gently placed the book on her chair before throwing her arms around the redhead and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Nicole blushed at Waverly's public affection (their friends and roommates being sat around them in a circle) but returned the gesture none the less.

Having a common room next to the kitchen came in very handy when having a party as it was a quick trip next door to the accomodating house elves who happily handed over extra food to be brought back for the rest of the Hufflepuffs. As such a table in the corner of the room was laden with cakes, pies and other goods that students were free to pick at throughout the night. Music was played from an old gramophone, enchanted to play more modern tunes and chairs were moved to the side in order for groups and couples to dance.

 

 

The first month of the school year passed incredibly quickly, with Waverly and Jeremy seamlessly organising the Prefect Patrol Rota. Classes were difficult, there was no denying that fact but Waverly was smart, as was Nicole and the two worked tirelessly to help one another in subjects they struggled with. It was during one of the couple’s study sessions that Nicole posed the question Waverly had been dreading.

“Baby?” Waverly glanced up from her parchment to smile at her girlfriend.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been staring at your schedule for weeks, looking at all the classes you take and I cannot for the life of me figure out what exactly it is you’ve chosen them for, career-wise I mean.” Waverly gulped, Nicole flicked through said schedule as Waverly’s heart beat faster “What do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?” Nicole looked at her with kindness in her eyes, there was no malice or judgement, just gentle curiosity.

“I Uh…haven’t actually told anyone this yet.” Waverly swallowed loudly, her heart rattling in her ribcage- why was she so nervous? It wasn’t a big deal, nor was it that unattainable. “I want to work at the Ministry, in the research division.” She set her shoulders and straightened her back with her words. Nicole broke out into a smile.

"You'll be perfect." Waverly blushed, grin crinkling the edges of her eyes.

"Thanks," she replied quietly, reaching out to place her hand atop Nicole's. Since the two had returned to Hogwarts they were far more open about their relationship- no one seemed to take issue and Chrissy was overjoyed for the two. The only slight bump in the road was Champ who had taken to whispering as they passed and occasionally throwing an insult or two. "How's Danny by the way?" Waverly changed the subject "I haven't seen her in a while…well other than the other night when she seemed to be rushing back to Gryffindor common room before curfew." Nicole smiled

"She's doing well actually, very excited for her first Quidditch match next week- that's probably where she's been, training."

"Merlin, is it her first match already?" Waverly leaned back in her chair, letting a breath out through her nose.

"I know, can you believe it?" Nicole smiled in both happiness and sadness. It didn't seem like five minutes since Waverly met the timid Danny on Platform 9 3/4- now she was a Seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Are you worried, you know about her playing on a team with Champ?" Nicole stifled a smile.

"Did you not hear?" Waverly shook her head.

"Hear what?"

"Champ was kicked off the Gryffindor team, he was failing most of his classes so McGonagall had him removed from the team under strict orders he was not to play again until his grades improved." Nicole was chuckling now, schadenfreude heavily at play.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way." Waverly let herself laugh briefly before asking Nicole a further question "Is it going to be hard? Playing against your sister?" Nicole chuckled again

"Are you kidding me? She's gonna take every chance she can get to convince her teammates to aim a Bludger in my direction!"

 

 

As it turned out Danny was an incredible Quidditch player, her aim impeccable and timings precise. Waverly, however, spent most of the game watching Nicole's face gleam with pride as she watched her sister zoom through the air. Waverly herself couldn't help but feel some small semblance of pride too as she watched Danny play- she thought of her as just as much of a sister as Wynonna was. So at the end of the game when Gryffindor was announced victorious the two could not help but holler and cheer as Danny did a final lap around the pitch in joy.

The teams soon began to land on the pitch below and the students began to make their way down the stairs and out of the stands. Waverly watched as Danny threw her arms around one of her teammates, a fellow third year who returned the hug just as exuberantly. She also noticed one Champ Hardy making a beeline for them. Panic flared in Waverly's chest and she grabbed Nicole by the shoulder "Nic, look." Nicole followed Waverly's line of sight and the brunette watched her expression morph into fury. Her eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin, hard line.

"Come on." Nicole's voice was icy as she grabbed Waverly by the hand and led her through the crowds down to the pitch, by the time they made it Champ had already reached Danny and was standing in front of her with his hands firmly on his hips.

"...guess it runs in the family then, eh?" Waverly caught the end of Champs' sentence as they approached, he was stopped from speaking any further however as Nicole grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Champ?" Nicole spat, venom lacing her tone.

"Just having a little conversation with your sister." he smiled, eyes full of menace and posture arrogant.

"Leave Danny alone, Champ." Waverly stepped forward, staring Champ in the eyes while gesturing for Danny and her friend to come and stand behind her and Nicole.

"Why should I?" he shifted his weight, smile growing by the second and hand slowly making its way towards his wand. He was ready for a fight.

"Because Danny is my sister and you have no business being anywhere near her," Nicole growled, towering over Champ menacingly and for the first time, his expression of cockiness faltered. Waverly threaded her fingers through Nicole's, hoping to ground her but Waverly's plan backfired as Champ noticed the action. He staggered back slightly before righting himself and sneering in their direction, he turned his attention back to Nicole.

"So, you two..." he seemed to take a moment to process before continuing "you're together now?" Waverly stood firm, squeezing Nicole's hand gently. Neither woman said anything and so Champ continued "Even after everything you said?" he now turned to Waverly "On Valentine's?" Waverly again said nothing, he visibly swallowed. "That's disgusting. Disgusting."

Waverly for sure felt like she had been punched, it was like a kick to the gut, a wrench on her heart, a knife twisting in her back. Disgusting. It echoed in her head and reverberated against her skull.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Champ." Nicole licked her lips, catching the bottom one between her teeth.

"I think I do, dyke, so we break up and you just swoop in and steal my girl?" Waverly was being pushed out of the conversation as her hand was dropped from her girlfriend's; Nicole began to square up to Champ, eyes blazing in fury.

"Waverly doesn't belong to anybody." The words were ground out through gritted teeth and Waverly couldn't help but blush at Nicole defending her autonomy. The brunette felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, she turned to find Danny smiling at her reassuringly, the friend at her side whispered a quick.

"Thank you." Waverly turned her attention back to Champ and Nicole.

"Yeah whatever I couldn't give a Sniffler's ass about all that feminism bullshit." Waverly bristled, taking a step in their direction.

"You know, Champ, I think you need to leave." Nicole flicked a glance in her direction, checking if she was okay, Waverly nodded once in response.

"I think you need to shut your mouth." He puffed out his chest, smirking contemptuously at her.

"Hey, Champ." Waverly watched as Nicole focused his attention back onto herself only to have her fist collide with his face. A deafening crack rang out across the pitch as Nicole's knuckles made contact with the Gryffindor's jaw. Champ was sent flying to the ground with the force of the impact and Nicole was left clutching her fist. "Talk to my girlfriend like that again and I will not hesitate bust your ass Witch and Muggle style." The boy laid writhing on the ground, fanning his hands around his jaw. Waverly looked up at Nicole in awe and the redhead's face instantly softened. "No one messes with my girl." she turned to Danny "or my sister." Danny smiled appreciatively before leading her friend away back towards the castle.

Waverly again turned to Nicole, this time tilting onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to her cheek in thanks, Nicole leant into the kiss, eyes closing in reverie. "I love you."

"I know," Nicole smirked, offering Waverly her uninjured hand. "Any chance you could take me to Madame Pomfrey?" Waverly laughed

"It would be my pleasure."

 

\----------------------

 

Nicole's hand was healed with little trouble by Madame Pomfrey and life went back to normal at Hogwarts- or as normal as life at a school of magic and wizardry could get.

Champ gave the girls no trouble, instead, scuttling away from Nicole and Waverly if they happened to pass in the corridor. Danny appeared unaffected by the ordeal but seemed more motivated than ever to improve her Quidditch skills, as did her friend who Waverly now knew to be named Louise. The four had formed a sort of friendship in the weeks following the incident which remained the case even throughout the Christmas holidays when both Waverly and Louise were invited to stay with the Haughts for the two weeks.

 

Waverly, naturally, had been planning Nicole's Christmas present since September, knowing it had to be perfect considering it was their first one as a couple. It had taken a lot of work but she couldn't have been happier with the result, now she just needed Nicole to love it. Waverly ran her fingertips across the deep green paper, tracing one of the antler patterns gently. She let out a sigh and rose from her place on the couch to gingerly place the gift under the large tree next to the fireplace.

Waverly couldn't help but marvel at the large pine- a real one of course as Jason Haught was not one to compromise on proper festivities. She had taken part in the decoration of the tree but had felt the need to hang back as Nicole and her family worked, Louise did the same and it allowed for Waverly to simply observe her girlfriend. The Haught family was a wonder to behold as they smiled, laughed and joked with one another with practised ease. Waverly couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that had flared in her chest as she saw what a real family Christmas should look like. A mother and father so clearly in love, two siblings with no secrets and no tortured past; a family just existing in a space so full of love and warmth.

The Earp was struck still for a moment watching these events unfold but was quickly roused by Nicole smiling in the way that was reserved purely for her and all her jealousy and doubt vanished as she realised that this wasn’t just a family, it was hers as much as Gus and Wynonna. So, Waverly had returned a smile and re-joined the decorating with Louise. It then took all her strength to hold back the tears of happiness as Jason lifted her to place the star at the very top of the tree.

Waverly was suddenly broken from her reverie by Danny placing a hand on her shoulder “Whoa there, Earp, you looked like you were transcending to another plane of existence.” The redhead chuckled heartily, Waverly let out a small giggle

“Just thinking.” She smiled, Danny gave her a look as if to pry further but seemed to decide against it.

“I came to get you on behalf of Nicole, she was wondering if you wanted to get Hot Chocolate with her?” a larger smiled played at the corners of Waverly’s mouth as she stood up.

“Are you coming with us?” Danny shook her head

“I think it’s more of a girlfriend thing.” Waverly nodded in understanding, briefly clapping Danny on the shoulder before setting off in search of Nicole and the promise of hot chocolate.

 

The next day was Christmas and Waverly awoke to find the Haughts already at breakfast waiting for her before eating. She smiled sheepishly as she took her seat next to Nicole, the redhead pressing a quick kiss to her cheek in greeting. Waverly couldn’t help but lean into the brief contact with a smile.

“Merry Christmas.” The rest of the family exchanged pleasantries with one another along with Waverly and Louise before digging into the sizeable breakfast consisting of pastries, eggs, bacon and all other manner of food.

After breakfast, it was naturally time to give and receive presents so they all gathered on the couches around the tree to fish around under the tree for the presents garnished with a tag reading their respective names. Jason and Stephanie were the first to open theirs from one another, both containing inside jokes and presents that had been mentioned in passing that both were surprised the other one remembered. Louise and Danny were next, they were simple gifts ones with meaning behind them rather than expense, then came the Haught family presents to one another. All were Muggle in nature which was interesting to see for Waverly, there were disks that Nicole explained as CDs for music and all manner of Muggle sweets and chocolate. Lastly, Nicole and Waverly were to exchange their gifts. Waverly opened hers first, there were a couple of packages all wrapped in the same golden paper, the first contained a luxury feather quill and high-quality parchment, the second was a collection of books, some Muggle in origin and others Wizarding and finally a necklace with a delicate _‘W’_ charm that hung from the middle.

Waverly almost crushed Nicole as she leapt onto her to embrace her as thanks. She wrapped her arms around her waist as Nicole clung to the brunette’s shoulders, Waverly pecked her on the cheek and grinned in thanks. Waverly then passed Nicole the final present from under the tree, the large and very neatly wrapped oblong with a considerable weight to it. Nicole smiled as she was handed the gift and began to carefully tear away the paper- Waverly was almost sick with anxiety as the paper was slowly removed from the gift. Nicole looked at the ornate book cover confusedly for a second however when she opened it to the first page her eyes welled with tears and a grin split her face.

Before Waverly had time to react Nicole had captured her in a searing kiss that left her breathless and blushing in front of Danny, Stephanie and Jason, all of whom were giggling, alongside Louise who was smiling happily at the couple. Nicole leaned back, keeping contact with Waverly by holding her forehead against the brunette’s own.

“I love it.” She whispered

“You barely even opened it.” Waverly teased good-naturedly

“I know what it is though, how much work you put into it, the thought, the _love_.” Nicole kissed her quickly again “Thank you.” The two untangled themselves and instead, Nicole squeezed into the space beside Waverly on her chair, in order to look through the book with her.

Each page contained a different enchanted photograph and message of love from Waverly. Towards the beginning of the book, all the photos captured their fresh faces and younger appearance with pictures from early days at Hogwarts, the next couple of pages contained pictures from the party they threw for Wynonna during exams, then came Christmases together and tired eyes smiling into the camera lens. The middle of the book was their mid-teens, Nicole standing alongside her Quidditch Team as she went from the new member to the Captain, Whisky Jim’s party and summers at the Earp Homestead. Finally, the pictures detailed their growing relationship, arms around shoulders in photos slowly moved down to hold waists, hands clasped became fingers entwined and finally a picture that showed Waverly leaning in to kiss Nicole’s cheek as the redhead smiled. Nicole turned over the last page to see the message that began to fade onto the paper that Waverly had enchanted herself.

_‘Nicole,_

_The past seven years have been the best of my life and I know for a fact that is because of you. You are my best friend, the only best friend I’ve ever had and that’s what we are first and foremost to one another- that’s what makes us so special, that’s why we’re going to last._

_We didn’t need to worry about not having things to talk about when we started dating, about misreading looks and words because we already know everything about each other and I love every single part of you that I have come to know in the time we’ve known each other._

_I love you, you know that and so do I but I never want to stop telling you. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, my love and the most important thing in my life and that’s why I made this for you. I wanted to be able to pinpoint every memory we’ve ever made and everyone we’re going to make because I don’t want to forget a second of my life with you. So, we can keep adding pages, making memories and one day when this book sits on a shelf with 100 others we can look back and relive our lives together._

_My love, forever and always,_

_Waverly x_

The rest of Nicole’s family and Louise appeared to have made an escape sometime during Waverly and Nicole’s flicking through of the photo album so when Nicole finally returned her gaze to Waverly she didn’t hold back in the adoration in her eyes. She kissed her again, this time it was gentle, no need behind it just love and warmth.

“I love you so much.” Waverly felt a tear trickle down her cheek at Nicole’s words. She had heard it so many times before but there was so much more gravity to them this time, it was almost overwhelming.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

 


	11. Seventh Year Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so I know it's been a month since I uploaded and I won't lie I got hit with a serious case of writer's block but I managed to push through it to get you the penultimate chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this horrific upload schedule. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't leave you all waiting for the next (and final) chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven- Seventh Year Part Two

 

Returning to Hogwarts after Christmas was bittersweet for Waverly Earp as she knew that this was the last time she would do so- her last Christmas as a Hogwarts student was over and soon she would no longer even be a student. However, with approaching exams and a mammoth amount of work to do there was little time to mourn. The oasis in the work-filled desert, however, came in the form of Waverly and Nicole’s one-year anniversary. The two had not had much time to plan anything and instead resorted to discussing the day’s plans over breakfast. “So, what are we doing today then?” Nicole had called off practice for the day- something her team was incredibly happy about and Waverly had ensured all her homework was completed in order for the day to be completely free.

“Hmmm.” The redhead hummed, running her hand up Waverly’s forearm over the table. “The possibilities are endless, an _entirely_ free Sunday to spend with my baby on a very special day.” Waverly blushed, red creeping over cheeks and up to her ears. “What do you want to do?”

“Honestly? A day spent doing absolutely nothing sounds like the best thing in the world to me right now.” Nicole chuckled at Waverly

“A lazy day it is then.” A smile tugged at the brunette’s lips and the two settled into comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast.

 

Sure-enough the day was an incredibly lazy one, the two stopped off at the kitchens to grab snacks to last them the day and they returned to the Hufflepuff dorms and changed into sweats and jumpers before pushing their beds together and lying down to snuggle. Albus and Calamity Jane even joined the two, curling up in the gaps that remained between and surrounding the two girls’ bodies. They remained like that for a good few hours before growling stomachs reminded them of the food they had commandeered from the all-too-happy to help House Elves. Waverly picked up a punnet of grapes that she had spotted on one of the kitchen counters and began popping the small fruits into her mouth. “Waves, could I have some?” Waverly was about to pass them over when a small smirk began to play at her lips and instead she shook her head. Nicole cocked her own to the side in confusion, much like the manner of a puppy, and furrowed her brows. Waverly only smiled in response and shuffled back on the bed, raising her arm to throw. Nicole caught on and shook her head good-naturedly. “Seriously?”

“You want grapes, you’re gonna have to work for them.” Waverly grinned mischievously, Nicole again shook her head but obliged, opening her mouth to attempt to catch the grape now being hurled in her direction. Four or five of the grapes bounced off her chin, cheeks and teeth in succession but finally, Waverly managed to aim one perfectly and Nicole began to chew on it happily, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Thanks, baby.” Waverly grinned passing the remaining grapes to her girlfriend.

“My turn!” Nicole chuckled, picking up the grapes she missed and popping them in her mouth one by one. She then readied herself, taking aim for Waverly’s slightly open mouth and made the shot on her first try. Waverly was almost taken by surprise as the grape landed in her mouth and she let out a small laugh. This continued for a while before dissolving into a war where grapes were flung left and right at one another. The cats that had once happily lay on the bed scrambled to get away from the two battling girls and instead ran in the direction of the common room. Once their ammunition ran out the two girls fell back onto the joined beds happily, giggling and smiling. They lay still for a few moments before Nicole rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow and gazing down at Waverly who soon mirrored her actions. Waverly looked up at Nicole, eyes grazing her eyes, her nose, cheekbones, dimples to lips and tried to map it all out so that she would never have any doubt in her mind as to how she looked. She never wanted to forget her face, forget anything about the beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman in front of her. Nicole shifted slightly and a short strand of hair fell forward onto her forehead; Waverly reached up gently tucking the wisp of red behind Nicole’s ear and moving her hand to cup her face. A sudden wave of emotion washed over the brunette, maybe it was the smile Nicole was giving her, the domesticity of the moment or the fact that on this day one year ago Waverly had finally plucked up the courage to tell Nicole how she felt, the brunette didn’t know but it pulled at her heart and tingled across her skin. She smiled, sad and joyful at the same time and whispered with utter conviction “I love you.” There was a gravity to the words, an unspoken web of _‘ifs’_ and _‘buts’_ and _‘whens’_ that would pepper the paragraph Waverly wished she could express but instead all that came out were those three words and it was enough. Nicole melted into the touch of Waverly’s palm and pressed a kiss to the centre of it, murmuring the words back into her skin as if to phase them through the muscle and flesh and into her very bloodstream.

Waverly surged forward, planting a breathless kiss onto Nicole’s lips and grabbing at the back of her neck in a desperate attempt to pull her closer, closer and closer still until the two were one and the world fell away.

 

Sometime in the middle of February, it was discovered by the Prefects that there seemed to be some students who were sneaking around the halls at night and evading all Prefect patrols so she and Jeremy were left in charge of trying to find them.

Waverly was mulling over just who it could be that was so masterfully avoiding the Prefects in Herbology when Jeremy smacked her on the arm. Waverly straightened her posture and glared at the boy next to her, he returned the gaze, flicking his to the left in the direction of the front of the greenhouse where Professor Sprout was looking expectantly at her. “Sorry, Professor, what was the question?” she did not seem happy with this response and the Professor’s usually cheerful face turned solemn

“I expect better of you Miss Earp, especially this close to exams you should always be listening in classes. I have a good mind to dock points.” Waverly’s heart leapt in her chest. She had never, _never_ had been the reason for Hufflepuff losing points, in fact, she was one of the main people who acquired them for her house in the first place. “But considering your impeccable record I will let you off just this once.” Waverly sighed in relief.

“Sorry, Professor, I promise it won’t happen again.” Waverly was fairly certain she heard another student mutter _‘suck up’_ under their breath but she chose to ignore it and instead refocused her attention on the lesson. Professor Sprout was right, this was the most important year of Waverly’s life and these next few months were crucial to the deciding of her future.

The rest of the class passed without incident and as Waverly trudged back to Hufflepuff common room she was still no further forward in figuring out which Third-Year students were causing her and the other Prefects so much bother.

 

It was late March before Waverly discovered the perpetrators of these late-night wanderings, or as the case may be- the _perpetrator_. The Head Girl had been conducting extra patrols with Jeremy in order to try and catch the troublemakers and after a week she finally managed to spot them, quickly ducking around a corner in an attempt not to be seen. A flash of long hair was all she saw as the person disappeared down the next hall, Waverly knew she shouldn’t follow, she knew that this was no doubt a matter for the staff as-judging by the build of the figure, they were definitely not a student.

Waverly gave chase.

She ducked and dived, hurrying after the figure, down the dark halls until she made it to a junction, she could hear heavy breathing up ahead and drew her wand, tiptoeing ahead to avoid detection. Her own breath hitched in fear- why did she think this was a good idea? Why did she come down here alone? She wasn’t Wynonna, she wasn’t a trained Auror who had dedicated her life to tasks like this. Waverly sucked in a breath and attempted to steady her shaking hand before exhaling through her teeth and whipping around the corner to face the perpetrator.

Before she could take in any part of the figure’s tall appearance she yelled out “Expelliarmus!” and sure enough the charm worked its magic, successfully disarming the man standing in front of her. “What are you doing here?” she called out into the darkness, the man still partially hidden in the shadows of the hall.

“Now if I told you that, I’d have to kill you.” The voice was familiar to Waverly, the drawl all too recognisable when paired with the clear cockiness in the man’s body language. “And Wynonna would most definitely kill me if I did that.” He stepped forward and sure enough there was the one and only Doc Holliday, waistcoat and all.

“Doc?” A grin split the brunette’s face as she rushed forward, wrapping up her sister’s friend in a tight hug. “You’re the one that’s been creeping around at night?”

“I’m afraid so, Waverly, sorry for the trouble I’ve caused but it was necessary.” He returned the hug, resting his chin atop her head. Over the years Doc had become a sort of brother to Waverly, in a similar way as to how Dolls had.

Waverly stood back to properly take in his appearance, he hadn’t changed all too much since she had seen him in the summer, except now a thick moustache lined his upper lip. “So, uh, what’s with…” she gestured to the large, old-fashioned moustache.

“Oh!” Doc smiled, “Yeah I had to grow it.” Waverly rose an eyebrow

“You _had_ to?” Doc shook his head good-naturedly

“It’s for a mission, undercover kind of thing, its linked with what I’m doing here at Hogwarts but I can’t tell you any more than that.” Waverly nodded once in understanding “Though I actually quite like it.” The Earp’s grin widened, Doc did look rather fetching donning the facial hair.

“How long are you in Hogwarts for?” Waverly asked, gently touching Doc’s upper arm. He smiled sadly at her “You can’t tell me, can you?”

“Afraid not.” He grinned sheepishly “But as soon as I’m done here and back at the Ministry I promise I’ll send an owl your way.” Waverly pulled the man back to her in a crushing hug.

“You better,” Waverly whispered as he gently cradled her head, pressing a soft kiss to her hairline before pulling away.

“You have my word.” And with that he hurried away, grabbing his discarded wand off the ground quickly before disappearing back into the shadows of the hallway.

 

“Doc was _here_? In Hogwarts?” Nicole asked in a hushed whisper across the table. Waverly nodded as she nibbled on some toast. “What was he doing here?”

“He couldn’t say.” Waverly shrugged “But it’s got to be something to do with a dark Wizard- you know he didn’t tell anyone except Wynonna he was training to be an Auror too?”

“Seriously?” Nicole popped a grape into her mouth. Waverly nodded in response, the majority of their time together over breakfast had consisted of Waverly catching Nicole up on the previous night’s events. The redhead had been as shocked as Waverly at finding out who the real culprit of the late-night wanderings had been.

“Should we be worried? I mean, a potential dark wizard in Hogwarts is serious enough as it is, never mind the fact that the Aurors are here without staff knowledge.” Waverly smiled sadly.

“There’s nothing we _can_ do about it, Doc swore me to secrecy and I’m not one to break promises.” Nicole smiled at Waverly’s words and the Earp melted at the sight. The magnitude of having Aurors inside Hogwarts forgotten as Waverly stared doe-eyed at her girlfriend.

Things with Nicole were only getting better the longer they were together. Now fully open with their relationship, there were no secrets between them and their families, nor was there any between the two girls themselves. People still sniggered in the corridors occasionally but none of that mattered when Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s: safe in the knowledge that they were above the petty chatter and what they had was real. Even the potential evil looming in Hogwarts wasn’t enough to bring her mood down when she was with Nicole.

 

To say that Seventh Year was supposed to be the busiest of all her years at Hogwarts, Waverly was relatively calm about it all. She was doing well in all of her classes, she and Jeremy had the Prefect patrols running smoothly, she had a solid plan for after graduation and Nicole was…Nicole.

It still caught Waverly by surprise sometimes, how lucky she was that she and Nicole had found each other and how well they worked together. Waverly was consistently in awe of how good Nicole was to her, making every effort whenever she could to surprise her or treat her, it was so selfless and so typical Nicole. So, Waverly Earp, the crafty fox that she was, had hatched a plan to surprise and treat her girlfriend in order to repay her for the thankless deeds she had done for her over the years of their friendship and relationship.

Naturally, Waverly wanted it to be special, something Nicole would remember long into the future of their relationship, she also wanted it to be something more…adult than previous gifts. So, during the Easter break when she had access to the computer Gus had finally installed in the Earp Homestead, Waverly researched Muggle sports- hoping to appeal to Nicole’s upbringing and showing her consideration of how her girlfriend grew up in a completely different world to Waverly. What she found during this research session opened up a world of opportunities for the Hufflepuff and a final plan was hatched in her mind.

 

The day of the Quidditch final Waverly put her plan into motion. Just as Waverly had predicted, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the two finalists and practically neck and neck in terms of points- this game was pivotal in deciding which house won the Quidditch Cup. Nicole had been stressed beyond all meaning of the word in the week running up to the game, not eating, dozing off in class and waking the entire dorm up with her hellish routine of early morning practices. This morning, however, it was Waverly who was up early, ushering the two other dormmates out and into the common room while she changed. Just as Nicole began to wake Waverly dashed back under the covers and pretended to sleep.

Waverly listened to her girlfriend yawn as she threw back the covers and began to move around the dorm-room, before Nicole began getting ready, however, Waverly listened as the redhead’s footsteps drew closer to her bed and she feared she had been rumbled. Just before Waverly’s eyes were about to snap open she felt the gentle caress of Nicole’s lips on her forehead for a brief moment before they were gone again and the sound of footsteps resumed and Nicole walked away.

Waverly remained in the bed for another few minutes, simply basking in the joy of having someone who loved her as much as Nicole did. Wynonna was trying more than ever to be the best sister she could to her but there was something about the effortlessness of Nicole’s utter adoration that made Waverly feel loved beyond all measure. Finally, she heard Nicole finishing up getting ready and so she tossed back the covers and revealed her fully-dressed and very much awake self. “Waverly?” Nicole asked in disbelief, unabashedly ogling her girlfriend in her revealing attire.

“Good luck for today, baby, I did a little Muggle-related research and wanted to give you a proper send-off for your final game,” Waverly smirked, flicking her wand in the direction of the record player and dancing her way around Nicole through the routine she had practised over and over again.

The brunette couldn’t help but let her focus dip and take in her girlfriend’s reactions to the unexpected event- Waverly knew this was risky, she and Nicole had never talked about anything like _this_. Nicole’s face was hard to read, all Waverly could really gather as she spun around was that Nicole seemed to be frozen to the spot and her eyes wide (hopefully this was a good thing). The music began to speed up and Waverly regained her focus, coming to the close of the routine and throwing her hands up as the song finished, a grin plastered on her face.

“Wow.” Nicole breathed, eyes still wide and mouth slightly agape.

“I wasn’t sure if it was your thing…” Waverly dropped her hands, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

“Uh, baby, that’s…uh, that’s everybody’s thing.” Nicole swallowed, voice wavering slightly. Waverly grinned, walking over to her still frozen girlfriend. Waverly had never actually told Nicole this but her Quidditch uniform was a _very_ good look on her. Nicole seemed to be broken from her reverie at the sight of Waverly moving closer to her and instantly wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her close to her. Waverly yelped slightly as she was suddenly hoisted up onto Nicole’s hips, the redhead’s arms snaking around under her thighs to hold her in place. “You’re amazing.”

“Says the best Captain Hufflepuff Quidditch team has ever had,” Waverly smirked, gently rubbing her nose against Nicole’s.

“I love you so much, and that was super hot.” Nicole chuckled, bringing Waverly’s lips to meet her own. Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s flowing red hair and deepened the kiss. Nicole used her left hand to hold Waverly against her while using the right to cup her jaw and she peppered kisses all across her face “I want nothing more than to get you out of that cheer uniform right now but I’m afraid I have to compete in some sort of magical sporting competition.” Waverly huffed slightly, pulling back from her girlfriend and leaning their foreheads together.

“I’ll be watching from the stands, cheering you on…always.” Nicole smiled as Waverly pecked her on the nose, dropping from her grasp. The brunette was about to walk away when her wrist was grabbed by Nicole, who spun her around to face her. Waverly looked up in confusion as Nicole grabbed both sides of her face, looking intently into her eyes.

“Always?” Nicole looked so scared as she uttered the words that Waverly was taken by surprise

“Always, Nicole, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Waverly smiled, lifting the mood and the sides of Nicole’s lips into a grin.

“Good.”

 

Waverly was pushed and shoved as scrambled to the front of the bustling stands to get the best view of the Quidditch pitch for what would be not only the final game of the season but the final game that she would ever watch at the school. There was a sense of sorrow that bloomed in Waverly at this thought but not as much as her second-hand sadness for Nicole who would be playing alongside her team for the final time. Quidditch had pretty much defined Nicole’s Hogwarts career, from trying out to becoming Captain, to making the cup final; it was bound to be an emotion-fuelled day.

The stands were more than packed for the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff showdown, more so than Waverly had ever seen them and it took all her strength to push to the front and find a seat. Things began to quiet down as the stands continued to fill and the students of Hogwarts found their seats. The lull in the noise and bustle didn’t last long however as the two teams soon filed out onto the pitch as the announcer began their prattle: “Students of Hogwarts! We are here today to witness Gryffindor battle it out against Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup in what is our final match of the year!” Screams and hollers rang out, Waverly trying her hardest to remain heard amongst the yells and shouts- determined to let Nicole hear her. “It’s been a season full of twists and turns once again with one of the closest competitions in Hogwarts history! A surprisingly poor show from the Slytherin team this year sees them taking fourth place, Ravenclaw struggled to keep up with the fast-paced action of the rival teams leading them to take third place. Finally, we will know who our winners are after today’s final match!”

Not a single student was seated as the teams moved towards each other to shake hands. “This year Nicole Haught retained her position as Captain of Hufflepuff’s team for the third year in a row, almost a Hogwarts record! Her skill on the pitch is matched by her ferocity in practice with a kind heart to boot.” Waverly puffed her chest out in pride at the announcer’s kind words regarding her girlfriend, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s hope she keeps her no-mercy attitude today as she goes head to head with the Gryffindor team, including her sister.” The final shaking of hands continued as the announcer began to wrap up their preliminary commentary “Speaking of Gryffindor, this is Lily Buyers’ second year as Captain with a record under her belt almost as impressive as Haught’s. Here’s wishing good luck to both teams in this our final match of the year… Players! Mount your brooms!” Both teams took their starting positions on the ground, glaring menacingly at one another “Let the match begin!” as the balls were released and the players flew up into the air the stands erupted once more into a cacophony of noise and movement, Waverly was swept up in the moment, cheering as loud as everyone else and punching her fist in the air. All they needed to do now was win.

The game was without a doubt one of the tensest of the season, the quaffle being passed from player to player in the blink of an eye. Gryffindor was the first to score, Nicole only narrowly missing the ball as it flew past her into the goal. Waverly watched as Nicole physically shook her head, clearing all thoughts but the game from her mind. Play after play was made on Gryffindor’s goal posts but the Keeper was almost as talented as Nicole, almost being the operative word as soon Hufflepuff began to score, points racking up as the first half of the game came to a close. “What a hell of a game we have today folks, Hufflepuff has stormed into the lead after a rocky start with a score of 60 while Gryffindor lags behind having only scored 20.” A cacophony of hollers raged from the Hufflepuff stand as the announcer spoke, reminding the students of the scores; Waverly whooped and cheered along with them, entirely caught up in the adrenaline of the match.  The thrill at the possibility of winning was addictive, like a drug it lifted Waverly high and she knew if they were to lose she would come crashing back down. If this was the effect Quidditch had on Waverly, simply as an observer, she couldn’t imagine the high of actually playing.

The break in the match was brief, mostly for the captains to discuss tactics with their teams, Waverly could only just make out her girlfriend’s head bobbing as she talked animatedly to the rest of the Hufflepuff team, no doubt rehashing plays and giving tips to the younger players. Soon the intermission was over and the players began to retake their positions. “We’re back folks, after a very brief break the final begins again- players get ready!” a few seconds passed, the teams floating in mid-air with bated breath. A whistle blew and once again the quaffle was introduced to play, this time around Gryffindor wasn't pulling any punches, bludger after bludger was hurled at the Hufflepuff team. Waverly was surprised no fouls had been called, as she mulled this over she chanced a look at the Gryffindor team, eyes finding Danny who was hovering in the air awaiting the Snitch’s release. The redhead’s face was a mask of worry as the quaffles being sent in Nicole’s direction gradually got more and more violent.

Soon Gryffindor began to score, racking the points up and overtaking Hufflepuff who had yet to score what with Gryffindor’s almost impenetrable possession over the quaffle. Waverly began to worry- the Hufflepuff early lead could all have been for nought at this rate. All of a sudden, however, Gryffindor fumbled the quaffle allowing for Hufflepuff to regain possession and once that happened everything turned around, goals soaring past Gryffindor’s keeper bringing the total scorings back up to 100 Gryffindor 90 Hufflepuff. They were in with a chance once more. “Can you believe it? After a rough start of the game and a pummelling from Gryffindor after the intermission, Hufflepuff has once again brought it back! The scores are close and there’s still no sign of the snitch despite it being released over 30 minutes ago.”

Waverly had almost forgotten about the snitch but sure enough, the announcer was right, both Danny and Becca had not moved, neither of them having seen any sign of the elusive ball. Soon another whistle was being blown and the game was brought into yet another intermission. “That’s the ref calling for another break everyone, I have to say this is one of the most intensive matches I have ever commentated or even witnessed- it's clear both teams want the title and they are willing to fight for it.” Waverly sighed, the game was definitely dragging, more so than any game she had watched or heard about from Nicole. At the thought of her girlfriend, Waverly leaned over the stand in an attempt at trying to find the redhead. She spotted Danny immediately, but it took another minute before she spotted the older Haught sister- once again she was talking tactics but for a brief second, she looked up and locked eyes with Waverly. The Earp blew her a quick kiss, mouthing _‘good luck’_ despite Nicole definitely not being able to make out the words. The blown kiss, however, was returned just as a teammate dragged her back into the huddle.

The students around Waverly seemed as restless as the teams, desperate to know if their house would come out victorious. The break was a little longer than the first, this time it more being about allowing the players a small rest before heading back out onto the field. This time around Gryffindor if possible got more aggressive, going so far as to aim bludgers in illegal headshots, again the ref did not notice these fouls and Waverly’s blood began to boil. Hufflepuff managed to score once more during the onslaught bringing the scores up to an even 100 each. “This is a gruelling match today, Seekers almost useless by no fault of their own due to the lack of the snitch. Gryffindor’s beaters are pulling no punches, or bludgers as the case may be- their aim is almost slightly too high to be considered-” The announcer was roughly cut off as a loud _thwack_ echoed throughout the pitch. Waverly’s head snapped round to the source of the sound over by the goalposts- it was a Hufflepuff Chaser. A bludger flew in the space behind his head, clearly having just smacked straight into his cranium. He seemed dazed for a moment, head lolling slightly before his hands lost grip on his broom and he began to plummet towards the ground.

The entire stadium gasped as the boy tumbled off his broom, screams rang out as the announcer yelled “Oh Merlin! Someone do something!” Gryffindor, however, saw this as the opening they had been waiting for and began flying towards the goal posts with the quaffle, all eyes naturally being on the boy falling to his very possible death. Nicole paid the racing Gryffindor team members no heed however and instead moved into a divebomb after her teammate. She leaned forward, picking up speed as Gryffindor scored in her absence, another goal shot through as the ref was more focused on the race against time and gravity happening a few feet away.

The boy was clearly unconscious, no screams came from his mouth and his limbs flapped uselessly in the wind as he fell. Nearer and nearer to the ground he fell and closer and closer Nicole flew, he was roughly 20 feet off the ground when Nicole managed to grab the boy by the scruff of his robe-lowering him gently to the ground and to safety.

The entire stadium let out the collective breath every student had been holding and suddenly began to cheer for Nicole- Gryffindor students included. It was just like tryouts all over again, Nicole once again showing her selflessness and willingness to help others in danger.

Waverly had never loved her more.

As medics rushed onto the pitch to deal with the boy, the ref finally noticed the Gryffindor players scoring goal after illegal goal- the whistle blow she emitted was one of the loudest Waverly ever heard and rather than the announcer commenting on the interaction, the ref herself boomed out using Sonarus.

“Every goal scored by Gryffindor bar the first after the goalkeeper left the posts is null and void! The scores are now 110 Gryffindor 100 to Hufflepuff. A foul has also been filed against the Gryffindor Beaters! The match may now continue with a Hufflepuff reserve.” The aforementioned substitute hurried to fly up to meet the other players, Nicole following closely behind. Waverly watched as the Gryffindor team returned to starting positions, grumbling and glaring in the ref’s direction. Another whistle blow sounded and the quaffle was put back into play- the game was on again.


	12. Seventh Year Part Three

Chapter Twelve- Seventh Year Part Three

 

Hufflepuff took a page from Gryffindor’s book after the unfortunate incident with the Chaser and began a more focused and violent onslaught as the game started up once again. The Beaters aimed fairly, no headshots and nothing too hard- the real playing occurred with the Chasers. The substitute to replace the young boy who was knocked from his broom was nowhere near as tired as the other members of the Hufflepuff and even the Gryffindor team. This allowed him to weave in and out of the sluggish players and make consistent shots at the goal posts, almost all of which were soaring past the Keeper with no trouble.

This display of Quidditch prowess seemed to inspire the two other Chasers and despite their tired eyes and numb limbs, they began to make more and more impressive plays, working as a well-oiled machine to score goal after goal for Hufflepuff.

The yellow and black stand cheering got more and more raucous as it was evident Hufflepuff was soaring into the lead; all they needed to do now was catch the snitch. “Hufflepuff is once again showing that hard work and training pulls off with this incredible comeback after the loss of one of their players- the scores are mounting folks and…hang on is that…?” the announcer boomed, coming to a brief pause “It is! Both Seekers are racing against one another to catch the snitch!”

All eyes snapped up to where Danny and Becca were zooming through the air after the almost invisible Golden Snitch. “This could make it or break it for both teams folks! Who will win in the chase for the snitch!?” If the cheering had been loud before it was now unbearable, screams and applause and chants were lost in the huge body of noise that was the students of Hogwarts. All eyes were trained on the two Seekers who dodged and weaved in an attempt to get ahead of one another, all in the desperate reach for the snitch.

“Come on Becca…you can do it,” Waverly whispered, sending a silent prayer that she would grab the snitch quickly and Hufflepuff would win.

Suddenly a cheer sounded from the pitch itself, dragging Waverly’s eyes over to the Hufflepuff goalposts were Nicole was looking dejected- Gryffindor must have scored. Waverly smiled sadly at her before the announcer surprised her once again with his booming voice “She’s reaching for it, she’s almost there!” Waverly snapped her neck backwards, eyes scanning the sky for the Seekers; Danny was ahead of Becca by a hair’s breadth. She reached forward, almost falling off her broom in the process. Her hand clasped the air in front of her and a whistle blew from the pitch below. “She did it, folks! Gryffindor caught the snitch!” Silence descended over the previously bustling pitch as the scores were totalled. All the players returned to starting positions in the air, floating and waiting.

Waverly’s breath hitched watching Nicole look over to the announcer’s stand in terror and anticipation.

“That’s 150 points added to Gryffindor’s score after Danielle Haught caught the snitch…” the stadium was eerily silent, not a single sound cutting the palpable tension in the air “But it wasn’t enough with an incredible 190-170 score Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch Cup!”

“Yes!” Nicole screamed, arms flinging up in the air before she zoomed around the pitch on her broom once. She returned to her teammates as they descended onto the grass below, everyone throwing their arms around one another. Then the students began to cheer- nothing Waverly had ever heard could compare to the utter joy she heard in everyone’s voices that day.

The boy next to her, the one that had called her and Wynonna freaks in First Year hugged her.

The girl who sneered when she and Nicole walked past hand in hand grabbed her by the shoulders and exclaimed: “Your girlfriend is amazing!”

There was a sense of community that she had never experienced before and although it would not last, even though it was all a result of a Quidditch match Waverly could not escape the feeling of belonging.  

All eyes returned to the pitch as McGonagall brought the Quidditch Cup itself onto the grass and handed it to a wide-eyed Nicole who grasped each handle and hoisted it above her head. More cheers echoed around the pitch and suddenly Nicole was lifted up by her teammates and placed on their shoulders, they paraded her around as she showed off the cup; Waverly could not have been prouder. The celebrations continued for a while before students began to leave the stands, no doubt in search of an after party where the celebrating would _really_ begin.

 

Almost every student in Hufflepuff house gathered in the common room for the after party, most of the younger students evacuated the area and holed up in the library while the party ensued. Music blared from a gramophone, food streamed in with students raiding the kitchens and an alarming amount of smuggled Firewhisky, butterbeer and all manner of alcohol surfaced from the dorm rooms of the older Hufflepuffs. When Nicole and the rest of the Quidditch team walked in the entire common room cheered, wands raised with sparks and confetti showering from them and over the team. Nicole looked up in wonder and joy, reaching her hands up as if to grab it- Waverly looked on for a moment more, simply taking in her expression.

Waverly sometimes forgot that Nicole was Muggle-Born and still not entirely used to the wonders that magic could perform. It was the simple things about Nicole that made Waverly notice how much she loved Nicole. She couldn’t stand to wait around any longer and rushed forward to envelop her in a hug. Arms snaked around Waverly’s waist as Nicole accommodated the smaller girl’s presence; a chorus of _awwws_ sounded around them, they quickly turned to whoops, whistles and hollers as Nicole captured Waverly’s lips in her own, gently pulling her bottom lip with her teeth and kissing her breathless.

When the two broke apart the room was almost silent and a blush crept across Nicole’s cheeks as she realised the crowded Hufflepuff common room was focused entirely on them. “Is this a party or what? Stop standing around and get celebrating!” Waverly successfully diverted the attention away from them, the crowd dispersed, and Waverly turned her attention back to her favourite redhead.

“Hey, you.” Nicole breathed across her skin

“Hey…I’m so proud of you baby, I knew you could do it.” Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s watching her blush deepen

“Not without you-you're my good luck charm.” It was Waverly’s turn to be embarrassed as Nicole pressed a chaste kiss to her nose, a smile rippled across her features. “Now I believe you said something about celebrating?”

And celebrate they did, long into the night. Drinks were spilt, food wasted and many a couple wandered off at different times during the evening of bacchanalian splendour. It wasn’t until around 3 am that Waverly noticed Nicole’s eyes slipping closed as she struggled to stand- she had gone rather hard with the Firewhisky.

“Baby…” Waverly whispered, trailing her hand down Nicole’s back “You look tired, do you want to call it a night?” Nicole nodded, eyelids drooping even more. Waverly moved her hand to steady her girlfriend and began leading her towards their room- the remaining students cheered them out with a chorus of

“Haught Damn!” which Nicole chuckled at briefly before the exhaustion of the day took over and she slumped on Waverly, almost out cold.

“Come on sweetheart, not much further.” Nicole’s head lolled in what Waverly could only assume was a nod. It took another few minutes for them to actually make it into their shared bedroom which was uncharacteristically empty; when they arrived Nicole instantly fell onto the bed, face-first in what was both an amusing and graceful _flop_. Waverly smiled over at her in adoration, how was it possible that every little thing Nicole did was adorable? She moved over to the almost snoring Nicole, taking off her shoes socks and jacket- it was a jacket from some Muggle-film that she had forced Waverly to watch over Christmas. Bright pink, silky material and black embroidery across the back.

As she began to lift Nicole’s shirt the redhead suddenly sat up, eyes alert and a smirk playing at her lips.

“You trying to get me naked, Waves?” the smirk was lopsided and her eyelids still drooped but Waverly could see the lust in Nicole’s eyes.

“No, baby. I’m trying to get you ready for bed.”

“Get me into bed you say?” she leaned forward, hand almost slipping off the bed in the process.

“Nicole, you are drunk and tired and- stop trying to lift my shirt!” Waverly swatted her away, trying not to laugh and remain serious in the face of drunk and horny Nicole.

Nicole relented and instead sat back on her heels, pouting. “Come on…” Waverly moved forward again, this time successfully getting the redhead’s shirt off along with her pants. As Waverly was taking her own shirt off, however, hands snaked around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. The Earp let out a loud yelp as she was dragged into the lap of Nicole who immediately attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses. “Baby.” Waverly laughed, pushing her away, Nicole, however, was persistent. “Come on, love you’re too tired for this, as much as I would like to- you’ll regret staying up even later in the morning.”

“But you’re so pretty and I like you so much.”

“And I feel the same way about you, but you know full well you’ll regret it.” Nicole huffed, Waverly knew she had won.

“Okay, no sex…but…” pale arms wrapped around her again and pulled her down into the bed. “Snuggles?”

“Of course.” Waverly turned over in her girlfriend’s arms, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

For a long while, Waverly assumed Nicole had fallen asleep as her breathing had steadied and she remained silent but soon the redhead stirred, her voice slightly croaky.

“Waverly.”

“Nicole.” She breathed back, it was little more than a whisper

“Never let me go,” Waverly pulled back from her comfortable position to look into Nicole’s eyes.

“Never.”

“Never leave me?”

“Never.”

“Never stop loving me?”

“Never.” Waverly punctuated her final answer with a kiss. “Nicole Haught, you are my first true love and you will be my last, from this day till the day I die and even after- I’m yours.” Nicole nodded, kissing Waverly once more. There was no hunger, no desire just pure love and a promise that couldn’t be broken.

 

 

Exams came and went with little to no hiccups; the stress almost became too much for Waverly, but she knew deep down that she had done all she could to get the best marks possible and in her mind, that gave her a small degree of solace.  Without the added stress of Quidditch, Nicole was able to spend a greater deal of time studying, working and spending every spare second with Waverly.

Around a month before school was to finish McGonagall called for an emergency assembly in the Great Hall, Waverly half suspected it had something to do with what she had discussed with Doc all those months ago but the ‘emergency’ wasn’t much of one at all, instead McGonagall announced that this year Hogwarts was starting a new tradition for the graduating class.

“A ball?” Nicole turned to Waverly as they exited the Great Hall with the rest of the Seventh Years

“A ball indeed.” Waverly grinned “I’ve always wanted to go to one!” she was practically radiating excitement, Nicole couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

“I dunno, Waves. I’ve never really been one for formal events, the dresses makeup, dancing…”

“Hey!” Waverly stopped them, placing a hand gently on Nicole’s arm. “You’re a great dancer! You were amazing at Wynonna’s party.”

“I guess.”

“There’s no guessing about it, you’re awesome.” Waverly leaned forward on her tiptoes, kissing Nicole gently.

“Well, when you put it that way.” Nicole grinned, grabbing Waverly in a dancing frame and twirling her around, the two laughed as the brunette spun. When she stopped and came to rest back in Nicole’s arms she looked up into the hazel eyes above her. “Waverly Earp, will you do me the honour of being my date to the ball?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

 

The ball was scheduled for the Saturday approaching, the day before graduation, leaving six days for the Seventh years to prepare themselves- this preparation involved securing dates, having outfits sent from begrudging parents and every graduating student’s conversations to revolve solely around the ball.

Waverly was thoroughly caught up in the magic of it all and even Nicole seemed far more optimistic about the whole thing and soon Saturday afternoon had rolled around and the entire castle was abuzz with the impending night.

“So, I’ll meet you in the common room at 7:00 right?” Nicole smiled down at Waverly.

“The ball starts at that time but we don’t want to be super early so yeah that sounds great.” Waverly returned the smile, Nicole’s, however, was turning into a smirk

“Waverly Earp, are you telling me you _don’t_ want to be precisely on time for something?” The brunette chuckled, shaking her head good-naturedly

“Shut up.” Nicole grinned, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s hairline. “Okay baby, I’ll see you in a few hours”

“Bye, love.” Waverly bid farewell to her girlfriend who had agreed to get ready in Becca’s dorm while Waverly remained with Chrissy in their usual room. Waverly made her way to where Chrissy was waiting, grin firmly in place as Taylor- a rather attractive Slytherin boy- had asked her to the ball earlier that day. “You ready to get going?”

“Most definitely.” Chrissy grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the dorm room, giggles escaping both their mouths as they rushed to begin getting ready.

 

At 6:53 exactly Waverly was fully ready for the ball, a light blue mermaid-esque gown hugged her figure before flaring out at the bottom around her ankles. She fiddled with her hair one last time, ensuring that the half up-half down do remained in place. A portion of her hair was pulled back from her face, twisting into a braid down the back of her head while the rest flowed around her shoulder in loose waves. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror before turning to Chrissy who had a hand on her chest. “Oh Waves, you look beautiful!” She blushed, a small smile curving her mouth “I don’t swing that way, but man if I did- you’d be my first choice.” A bark of a laugh escaped her mouth and Chrissy chuckled in response, opening her arms for Waverly to fall into. The two shared a hug, despite everything Chrissy had remained a great friend to Waverly over the seven years she had spent in Hogwarts and she had never been more grateful for her presence. Waverly was the first to pull away, grinning profusely.

“You don’t look so bad yourself you know.” She winked, causing Chrissy to laugh again.

“Can you believe we graduate in two days?”

“Honestly?” Waverly smiled “No, not at all. It doesn’t seem like five minutes since we were first brought to the common room after being sorted.”

“It’s been a wild ride that’s for sure.” Chrissy nodded “Thanks for sticking with me for it.” Waverly tried to ignore the tears welling in her eyes.

“It’s been an honour.” The two grinned at each other.

“Now I ain’t gonna keep you here any longer ‘cause you know full well Nicole is already gonna be waiting down there for you, nervous as hell.” Waverly chuckled, nodding and knowing Chrissy was right.

“Okay, let’s go.” Chrissy let her go first, heading out the door and down the few steps into the common room where most of the Seventh Years were gathering to enter the ball together. Chrissy gave her wrist a final squeeze before rushing over to meet Taylor who smiled warmly at her and wrapped her up in a hug before kissing her cheek. Waverly’s chest bloomed in warmth at the sight of her friend looking so happy, the moment was interrupted however by the clearing of a throat to her right.

Waverly’s heart was beating out of her chest as she turned towards the sound, knowing full well who it was and the sight that met her was both so familiar and so unexpected. There was Nicole, hazel eyes shining and a grin beaming across her face.

“Hey.” Waverly was speechless as she took in Nicole’s lithe form; rather than the dress she had expected Nicole wore form-fitting robes in a deep purple colour that almost appeared black. The coattails of the jacket hung low enough that one could mistake it for a dress but no dress could compare to how amazing Nicole looked in the tailored robes. Her shirt collar was unbuttoned in typical Nicole fashion and a small necklace hung in the space where a tie would normally sit and as Waverly’s eyes trailed further upwards she noticed that Nicole’s hair no longer flowed across her shoulders but instead reached down just past her ear and touched at her jaw.

In a word, Nicole looked beautiful. “You are a vision.” Nicole breathed and Waverly shook her head, still struggling to form words.

“Nicole, you…I can’t even begin to express how amazing you look.” This time it was Nicole who blushed and shook her head.

“Well then, let’s agree we both look fantastic and blow every other couple out of the water down there.” The smile on Waverly’s face stretched into a grin as she chuckled.

“Come on then, Lady-killer.”

 

The Great Hall’s doors were open wide to welcome the Seventh Years to the ball, lights and streamers hung within and idle chatter echoed around as music played in the background. She and Nicole came to a stop upon entering, eyes turning in their direction and Nicole’s untraditional outfit. Waverly felt her girlfriend tense beside her and threaded their fingers together in response, Nicole eased slightly at the contact and squeezed Waverly’s fingers as they walked further into the hall, heads held high and fingers intertwined. “Do you want a drink?” Waverly smiled up at Nicole

“I would love one, I only wish it was spiked.” Nicole chuckled and Waverly laughed in response, she was just about to head over to the punch bowl when McGonagall seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

“Professor, how lovely to see you.” Waverly smiled at her, inching up closer to Nicole protectively.

“Ms Earp, Ms Haught.” She nodded at each of them in turn and Waverly held her breath, so certain that something was about to go terribly wrong. What exactly she wasn’t sure but there was definitely something. Unbeknownst to Waverly, Nicole was holding her breath too, getting ready to run at a moment’s notice. “Both of you are looking lovely this evening,” McGonagall continued “Love the robe colour, Nicole.” The comment was so informal and offhand Waverly wasn’t entirely sure if she’d heard it correctly but as the Professor winked and carried on to talk to other students, Waverly couldn’t help but grin up at Nicole who stood speechless.

“I’ll go get that drink.” Nicole nodded, still unable to form words but smiling all the same.

When Waverly returned with drinks in hand, her girlfriend seemed to have recovered and was back to her jovial self, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s temple as she approached and taking the drink from her hand. “We have a little while to ourselves before Chrissy and Taylor join us later.”

“Now that sounds perfect.” Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips, tugging her closer to her and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. “Have I told you how goddamn-gorgeous you look in that dress.” As their kiss broke Nicole leaned down, biting Waverly’s earlobe, the Earp giggled and pushed at her chest.

“Yes, but that’s not to say you can’t tell me again.” More students were piling into the hall, breaking what little privacy they had and forcing the two to return to a publicly acceptable distance apart.

The music got louder as more students arrived, some already making their way to the dance floor while others milled around in a similar fashion to Waverly and Nicole. Around ten minutes later Chrissy and Taylor joined them, Waverly had to admit they made a lovely couple, Taylor fawning over her and making sure she was happy and okay at all times. Chrissy couldn’t stop blushing.

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole whispered in her ear, the brunette turned to look up at her as she continued “Want to show those so-called ‘dancers’ over there how it’s really done?” she chuckled but nodded, grabbing Nicole’s hand and taking the lead in directing her over to the dance floor. The song was just changing allowing them to slip in between the other couples and take position without too much fuss. The two then switched roles, Nicole moving to lead and placing her hand on Waverly’s back, she was just about to take the first steps as the song began to start when a scream interrupted the band.

All heads turned to the entrance to the Great Hall where the doors had been blasted open and the students began parting in fear as a man strode through, wand raised and teeth bared. As he walked his boots clicked menacingly on the floor and the Seventh Years backed up, almost falling into one another in order to get away from him, those who strayed too close the man jumped at, snapping his jaw shut and clicking his teeth. A few yelps and whimpers were let out as he continued on his path to the front of the room where the dance floor was.

Waverly, unlike the other students, was frozen in place, eyes following the man headed in her direction. She would have recognised him anywhere.

Bobo Del Rey.

Memories flashed in front of her eyes, the note Willa left in scrawled handwriting announcing her running off, Gus’ silent tears as she pressed her fingers to her eyes, Wynonna flying off the rails and tarnishing the family name. All caused by Bobo and his manipulation of her older sister.

Bobo had just made it to the dance floor when he caught her eye, a maniacal laugh ricocheting off the walls as he stalked towards her, Nicole tried to put herself between them but he was already grabbing her chin and tilting it up to his face.

“Waverly Earp…” he snarled, clicking his jaw shut again “Long time no see, Angel.”

“Get your hands off her,” Nicole said through gritted teeth, her snarl almost as menacing as Bobo’s

“I think you’ll find I’ll do whatever I like.” He whipped to Nicole, raising his wand up to her own chin and pressing it into the flesh under her jaw, Waverly gasped along with the rest of the students as Nicole swallowed in fear. To her credit, she maintained eye contact with him as he stalked back and forth in front of her. “Speaking of which, I’m here to claim control of Hogwarts- who’s in charge these days? McGonagall right?” He turned around, searching for the Professor but not removing his wand from under Nicole's chin. Waverly reached forward, trying to grab Nicole’s hand to comfort her but another voice echoed from the entranceway.

“She is, but we all know that it’s me who really runs this joint.” A spell was yelled and Bobo was struck with a jolt of arcane energy, causing his wand to drop from under Nicole’s jaw, Waverly tugged the redhead to her, caressing her face and ensuring she was okay, pressing kisses to her jaw and the sides of her mouth before turning to see her sister stalking through the hall towards the now incapacitated Bobo.

“Damn…Earps…” Bobo wheezed, stumbling to his feet just as Wynonna hit him with another spell, flattening his chest back to the floor for Wynonna to stand on.

“You managed to take one sister away from me, I won’t let you take another.” She spat, aiming her wand at his head and pressing her heel into his back, causing him to cough. After making sure he was well and truly down for the count, Wynonna raised her head, smiling at Waverly. “Hey, babygirl, you okay?” Waverly nodded, tears brimming in her eyes at the sight of her sister. “Looking good, Haughstuff.” The elder Earp smirked before turning serious “You alright?” Waverly turned to see Nicole smile and nod in a similar fashion to how she had herself. Their attention was drawn as two more voices entered the hall, both male and both familiar as Doc and Dolls ran in, aiming their wands at Bobo on the floor.

“I see you didn’t need our help, Earp.” Dolls chastised good-naturedly.

“You know me, crazy chick with a wand.” Wynonna grinned as Doc kneeled down to look Bobo in the eye.

“It seems your plan failed Mr Del Rey.” He drawled, smirking “All that skulking around Hogwarts these past few months clearly didn’t do you any good.” By this time McGonagall had managed to make her way through the crowds of students and over to the dancefloor.

“Is everyone alright?” she asked, fanning her hands around Nicole and Waverly, making eye contact with some of the other Seventh Years before turning to the three Aurors. “Thank you, I knew you three would eventually amount to something.”

“Gee, thanks, Professor.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, waving her wand in Bobo’s direction, causing a pair of arcane manacles to wind their way around his wrists and tighten, securing them together. “We’ll just be taking him and leaving you to your fancy party- which by the way, we’re all offended you didn’t start this when we were here.”

“Can you imagine the chaos you three would have caused if we had a ball? I wasn’t risking it.” McGonagall chuckled, Wynonna did the same

“That’s fair.” She removed her foot from Bobo’s back and Dolls hauled the man up who spat in Wynonna’s direction. “We’ll handle him, don’t worry Professor.” The two nodded at each other, McGonagall turning her attention to the students and announcing their safety. Waverly reached out, grabbing Wynonna’s hand, mouthing a thank you before letting her go, knowing this was her job now and she couldn’t interfere. Wynonna winked, “Have a good night babygirl.” She then followed Doc and Dolls out, them dragging Bobo snapping and snarling, to which Wynonna responded in typical snarky fashion: “In what way did you think that plan would work? I mean honestly, did you think it would work _at all?_ We took you down instantly man, that’s just embarrassing.”    

The doors shut behind them and the hall was plunged into relative silence, a few sounds of shuffling feet and sniffling permeated the air before McGonagall spoke out into the crowd.

“Now that that’s taken care of, don’t let it spoil your night Seventh years! We are wizards of Hogwarts and nothing keeps us down for long!” a small amount of applause broke the silence before more and more students joined in, clapping raucously before cheering started and the party began again, the band starting up once more.

Waverly turned to Nicole who has already fully recovered from her brush with Bobo and had her hand out in the brunette’s direction. “Care to finally have our dance?” Nicole smirked, far too blasé considering the events of the previous 5 minutes. Waverly took her hand, repositioning themselves in dance form.

“Let’s do this.” The two girls grinned at each other, eyes full of warmth and love before spinning around the dance floor, hand in hand.

 

The rest of the ball went off without a hitch, couples danced, friends laughed and a good time was generally had by all. By midnight Waverly’s eyes were beginning to droop and Nicole noticed despite Waverly trying her best to not let on to just how tired she was. The two excused themselves not long later, Nicole wrapping Waverly up in her arms to lead her back to the common room and into their dormitory. As they entered the room, the four beds in the room all neatly made, it suddenly hit Waverly that this was the last time she would sleep in this room. Before the tears could even well in her eyes Nicole was turning the brunette in her arms to cup her face. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong baby?” Waverly took a moment to swallow down the sudden rush of emotions.

“This is the last time we’ll sleep in this room. This is our last night at Hogwarts…I don’t know if I’m ready to leave yet.” Nicole’s smile could have lit up the darkened room and it filled Waverly’s chest with a warmth that bloomed in her heart and travelled the rest of her body like the blood in her veins.

“I know, Waves, it’s gonna be hard- change is difficult.” Waverly nodded her head in Nicole’s hands, the redhead still smiling at her “But without change, we can’t grow, I mean…look at us.” Nicole wiped her thumb gently across Waverly’s cheek to swipe at the tear that had escaped her eye. “If we hadn’t accepted how our feelings for one another changed as we grew we wouldn’t be here now- we wouldn’t _be_ an ‘us’. Sure, we’d still be friends, I have no doubt about that but I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She pressed a kiss to her lips, capturing them gently and biting down briefly before pulling away. “Or this.” She wrapped her hands around Waverly’s waist, bringing her closer and Waverly happily let herself be pulled towards her girlfriend. “Or this.” Nicole’s voice was a whisper now, a breath that caressed Waverly’s neck before Nicole placed an open-mouthed kiss on Waverly’s pulse point. She pulled back, smiling at Waverly once more, desire evident in her eyes but the rest of her body language screamed concern. “It’s going to be strange leaving Hogwarts behind, it’s a lot of change to process and go through but,” Nicole paused for a second, kissing Waverly’s forehead in such a tender gesture that the brunette got choked up all over again. “You can do this, we can do this, cause for as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” Waverly surged forward, capturing Nicole in a kiss fuelled by sorrow, gratitude and above all love; Nicole returned it in kind, hands grabbing at hair and clothes before they fell onto Nicole or Waverly’s bed- they couldn’t be sure. The kiss continued, dying down eventually so that it wasn’t so desperate but more gentle, careful almost.

The two girls fell asleep, intertwined with each other, still in the clothes from the ball.

 

The graduation ceremony for the Seventh Years was brief, a gathering in the Great Hall, a speech from Professor McGonagall after which they all received their N.E.W.T.s certificates. McGonagall dismissed the students one last time, wishing them luck in the world and the promise that Hogwarts would always be home to them, whenever they needed it.

Nicole and Waverly walked out of the Great Hall together one last time, one hand clutching their suitcases, the other desperately clinging to the other’s hand, fingers interlocked so tightly it was almost painful.

Hagrid led the students out of the castle, down to the docks that no Seventh Year had seen since their very first night at Hogwarts and he gestured towards the boats that had seemed so big all those years ago. Stepping onto them was no less daunting than it had been the first time, this journey, however, wasn’t just the start of something though, this time it was the end.

The end of classes, the end of houses, the end of the place Waverly had called home for the past seven years of her young life.

As the boats began to sail themselves away from the castle Waverly looked up, the sun just beginning to set, casting a beautiful reddish glow over Hogwarts that made it appear more beautiful than she had ever considered it before. But looking at the warm windows, the creeping spires and ancient bricks Waverly didn’t feel like she was leaving home, the sadness was still there but not as discouraging as she would have expected it. A squeeze of her hand made her look away from Hogwarts and into Nicole’s dark brown eyes and that’s when it hit her.

Waverly wasn’t leaving home behind.

She was taking it with her.

The halls of Hogwarts weren’t what brought her comfort in her darkest times, the ancient books and tomes weren’t what made her heart thrum and smile grow, not even the Great Hall and the knowledge that so many great Wizards and Witches had sat where she was could bring her as much joy as the girl looking at her with love in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Nicole was Waverly’s home, she always had been and if the look in the redhead’s eyes was anything to go by, she always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the final chapter of this, my longest fic I've written and posted. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this final chapter. I've rewritten it about three different times because I wanted it to be the perfect ending; I think this is a fitting end to Wayhaught's Hogwarts adventures. I started writing this fic in the summer of 2016, just before the season 1 finale and it's taken me till now to finally finish.
> 
> I want to thank every single one of you who read this, commented and left kudos- it meant and means so much to me that you enjoyed this work as much as I enjoyed writing it. At the time of starting there wasn't any multi-chapter Wayhaught Hogwarts AUs and there are probably countless now but I hope that those of you who stuck around are happy with where this ended up.
> 
> Thanks once again for all the support you guys gave this fic and I hope you like the ending- MJ


End file.
